Travel Secrets: Third
by E4mj
Summary: Harry's now going into his 3rd year again & it's getting complicated. Sirius still escaped & Harry has to deal with Slytherin politics & some extra timetravel on top of old drama. Rescuing Sirius is the number one mission, but things keep reverting & Harry is worried he can't change a Thing. Dumbledore/Goodguys bashing. 3rd in series. Rated M coz I'm paranoid. It all belongs to Jo!
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR THREE**

**ONE**

Severus Snape was not having a good holiday.

Firstly the headmaster seemed to be plotting something, asking all sorts of odd questions about Longbottom of all people, and demanding old report cards and associated paperwork. This new inconvenience had taken nearly a whole day to forge (_and_ Snape was aware that even Filius, the perfectionist and lover of paperwork had also deemed it unnecessary in the past, so it wasn't _just_ him). Granted Filius was (embarrassingly) more crafty about it and had managed to convince Dumbledore that all his paperwork had simply been _lost_ in the disaster that was the Weasley twins turning his entire office to sponge cake during the previous year.

Neither Filius' cheerful remembrance of eating away any evidence, nor Dumbledore's selectively easy distraction had improved Snape's own disposition. The only bright point was that Minerva looked just as sour as he did.

Adding to his problems the Potions Alliance Agreement had expired at the end of May, and a new contract brought in. This caused almost six percent of surcharge on all imported ingredients (nearly half of his standard school stores, and a good 80% of his advanced and rare ones). However apparently this, according to the school governors, shouldn't affect his budget at all!

Snape did suspect he would be able to make Lucius see reason (or risk having to pay Snape to tutor his own Godson), however for the moment it caused multiple headaches.

In clearing out the stockrooms to do a count of the schools stores he had also discovered a whole batch of off ingredients where too much moisture was getting in. He suspected a great deal of the stock would have to be moved over the following weeks unless he could convince the house-elves to do some masonry maintenance.

Finally (and the icing on the already souring cake), he had just heard that the werewolf Lupin would be taking up the Defence post that he had been turned back for, for yet another year! Because apparently having a mastery in four subjects, three of which qualified you for the post, was not nearly as good a qualification of being a dark creature and having studied several certificates on the matter. Not to mention the fact that said werewolf had nearly killed him as a child. _Defence_ indeed.

It was now the second week of the summer holidays, and this was Severus' first day off from Hogwarts matters, and it was with a great sigh of relief that he left the castle and apperated to Malfoy Manor where he was invited for dinner. He made his way along the path from the gates to the front porch with well-practiced ease; he had been keyed in for many years now. It was a new elf that bowed and took his coat at the door, then directed him to the front sitting room; a minor divergence from usual paths that preceded another change that left the potions professor gaping in the doorway.

"Hello Severus, how lovely to see you." Narcissa smiled up at him across the tea set. But her presence barely registered in Snape's world.

"Hello Professor… You'll catch flies."

Harry Potter was sitting having tea with Narcissa Malfoy. Harry Bloody Potter! Apparently the brat had no sense of self-preservation.

* * *

It was actually the memory of a scene in Diagon Alley, rather than the end of the war that Harry usually thought of when he thought of Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). Harry could respect Narcissa, and actually, he always had (along with a healthy dose of from-_afar_). He had never bothered to find out, but he suspected that she might have been a Slytherin queen in her time at Hogwarts (he knew Lucius hadn't been king, as he went to school at the same time as Bellatrix and Andromeda). Lucius _was_ however, a master politician, and Harry sometimes wondered how on earth Draco turned out like he had. With Snape for a God Father, and Lucius and Narcissa as parents it was a little odd. It was one of the moments Harry first recognized this that he thought of every time he saw the Malfoy matriarch.

_Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart._

_'Really, you shouldn't accuse... dangerous thing to say... wands away, please!'_

_But Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly._

_'I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you.'_

_Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. 'Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!'_

_Draco made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly._

_'Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!' He snarled._

_'It's all right, Draco,' said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. 'I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius.'_

As much as it had hurt at the time, it had also secretly amused Harry a little. Draco had still been enemy number two at the time (Tom _was_ a _little_ more worrying), and despite the harsh words Harry had even then had a better understanding of what it was to be Slytherin than Draco had. All Draco did was protest and whine, but Harry and Narcissa had a real exchange of teeth. It had felt good at the time to know Harry was in a class with Narcissa, rather than Draco.

Harry surveyed the current scene with amusement. Narcissa and Snape (who was Draco's Godfather) no doubt knew each other quite well. Therefore Harry was quite sure that Narcissa was enjoying the sight of Snape standing gaping in the doorway almost as much as Harry was. In fact, short of Dumbledore and Voldemort, Harry suspected he couldn't have shared a Snape meltdown with a better audience.

'Professor!' Harry said in an overly cheery voice when it became apparent no one was going to speak, 'What a lovely _surprise_!'

Snape seemed to finally shake his brain back together and his regular mask of indifference slid across his face.

'I am no doubt a fool for finding you anywhere but where I least expect you.' He drawled, then nodded at Narcissa. 'Narcissa.'

'Severus, have a seat. Tea?'

Harry was proven correct in his assumption that he wasn't the only one enjoying this as he watched Narcissa carefully wait until just after Snape took a sip of tea before speaking again.

'We were just discussing my _dear_ _cousin_, Sirius Black.'

It was only Snape's immense control of facial muscles that stopped the tea from being sprayed across the room. As it was he only just managed to avoid a coughing fit. This was apparently too much however.

'Excellent.' Snape drawled sarcastically. 'I wouldn't want to disturb you, perhaps I should seek out Lucius.' Snape swallowed the tea down rather fast and slid out of the room before Narcissa could as much as blink. She sighed heavily before turning to face Harry again.

'He was always slippery like that.'

It had turned out to be ridiculously easy to get access to Narcissa (something that Harry had anticipated having to work on for the whole holidays at least). It had, however, taken a half-week of consistent hints and mentioning the Black's for the current conversation and attitude to occur. Harry had worked hard, but thought _when_ he got Sirius out (and he hoped it would be soon!) that Narcissa at least would be on side.

Not two days into staying with the Dursleys Harry had received an owl from Draco inviting him to stay at Malfoy Manor for the week for a late celebration of his birthday. Harry had found the whole thing very amusing, as unlike his close friends, Draco was not aware that owls should be sent to Harry during the night. As such, the invitation came during breakfast, stopping Uncle Vernon mid-rant on the social parasites of society. Vernon's face had slowly started to turn an angry red as he had been hinting throughout the entire monologue that wizards pretty much all fell under that category. Harry had expected not to even see the mail, however the letter was lined with real gold, and was so pompous that it actually appealed to his Uncle's pretentious standards. Harry had topped off the comical experience by handing a letter which was included for Petunia over, watching Vernon's dark red face cycle through at least three shades until it settled on a shade of Purple as he finally got to the signed '_Lord and Lady Malfoy, second Earls of Wiltshire'_.

Fortunately the dilemma of whether or not to actually allow Harry to attend had been taken out of their hands, as Harry had also received a portkey which whisked him away before any of them even woke up on the following morning. No doubt he would be in trouble when he returned, but what was new there?

Harry had given Draco a sneakoscope (in memory of Ron) from Knockturn alley for his present, then had spent the majority of the first day flirting with Narcissa. Draco had naturally found this rather annoying, however it seemed to amuse Theo and Daphne to no end. No doubt when Lucius returned home Draco had expected Harry to receive a strong snub, however Lucius had recognized a Slytherin play, and had simply rolled his eyes and offered Harry some _Superior Red_ wine from their cellar.

It had taken far more name drops throughout than Harry had anticipated needing in a Slytherin household, however he had managed to turn the topic back to the Black's enough times that Narcissa had eventually caught on.

'You seem very interested in my maiden name, Mr. Potter?'

'My Grandmother was a Black, and I'm Sirius Black's Heir… which I guess makes me head of the Black family.'

It was risky mentioning that, but necessary. Harry remembered the huge fuss that had been made after the war when it came out that Harry had been made head of the Blacks. It was a title that everyone in the wizarding elite had expected to go to Draco due to Sirius' outlawed status. The Goblins however were only interested in increasing their holdings, so Sirius' claim had held.

Narcissa sighed lightly, but Harry could only assume that _that_ topic had already been breached due to his letters to Lucius.

'Do excuse my bluntness, but I can't for the magic in me figure out _why_ Sirius made you heir before choosing to betray your-… Oh dear, you _did_ know he was your parents secret keeper?'

'Hmm. So it would seem.' Harry said mildly. Now that he had the topic where he wanted it he needed to make all his legwork look like it hadn't existed. Sometimes he really wished that Voldemort and all his troops had been Gryffindors, or better yet, Hufflepuffs.

It supposed subtlety seemed to be working as Harry could see Narcissa sending him glances out of the corner of her eye.

'You don't seem… at all _angry_ at Sirius?' She said carefully.

Harry pretended to hesitate then burst his sentence out all at once, 'Well it all seems rather unlikely.'

'Unlikely?'

'That Sirius would be so strongly against the Dark right up until the moment he joined Vol- The Dark Lord.'

'He wasn't disowned. One could usually count on Lord Black to know what's what.' Narcissa mused.

Harry had always wondered about that, but honestly thought that Sirius' father had just been keeping all of his eggs out of one basket… or thinking he had. No matter how the old lines liked to _say_ they were behind Voldemort's cause, Harry was quite sure their years of Line survival held a stronger allure deep down.

'His father didn't exactly put an effort into getting him out of Azkaban either.' Harry pointed out. He held his breath, hopefully that should lead to-

'Well once a trial has been held it's almost impossible to refute.'

Yes! Internally Harry was doing a celebration dance, but externally he let his face crinkle into worry.

'I've heard that about the Wizengamot, but I just _can't_ seem to find any record of his trial in the ministry files at all! I just don't think there was one.'

Harry thought throwing his arms about in supposed frustration was a little too much, but Narcissa's thoughts seem to have been de-railed enough that if it was, she didn't notice. She had stopped dead in their walk along the Malfoy portrait gallery.

'What?!'

Harry noticed some of the portraits seemed to come awake and listen in at her abrupt tone. He scanned their immediate surrounds but couldn't see any recent generations who might have portraits in Hogwarts. Not that Harry thought Dumbledore would have managed a spy within Malfoy manor, but best to be sure.

'He was heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black! That's an outrage!'

Harry hated the class snobbery that came from the olde houses, but he could only just stop himself from rubbing his hands together in glee as Narcissa bristled more and more and got a determined spark in her eye. He _couldn't_ stop the smirk when she started muttering about looking up the legal tomes and contacting Lady Parkinson (Pansy's uncle was a lawyer for the Wizengamot), but by that stage she was too involved to notice.

'It makes me wonder who else might not have got a trial in the hubbub of the last war.' Harry couldn't help but add.

He actually thought Sirius would be enough incentive for Narcissa (She _was _still a Black, married or not), but adding a little extra didn't hurt too much. Besides, he didn't _think_ there were any more innocents held in the prison, as Kingsley had made it one of his first acts as minister to check. However that was all after Voldemort broke all his Deatheaters out, and there had been quite a few join-or-die losses at the same time that weren't on record. Hopefully it _would_ just be Sirius, but even if there were others who didn't get a trial Harry thought they deserve a trial guilty or not, and he could only be glad if any innocents were freed.

With re-trials or fresh trials came the risk, of course, that more Deatheaters would be able to worm their way out of Azkaban. Other Deatheaters (like the Malfoy's) who had escaped and made their money, or redeemed their character would probably be more willing to help out a fellow follower. In fact, sadly, Harry suspected they would relish the chance to have someone so obviously in their debt.

If this worked, unfortunately Harry could probably say goodbye to a fair amount of his future-knowledge, however thinking back on it he was now deeply ashamed of himself for leaving Sirius to rot away for such a pathetic reason. Sirius had been Harry's only family, still was really. Even though Hermione and Ron had been through so much with Harry, Sirius had been named his Godfather, and had _wanted_ Harry. And he had wanted Harry for _just_ _being_ _Harry_. It was still something Harry valued above all else. Even if it turned out Sirius _did_ know about Harry's parents, Harry could much easier forgive Sirius than Lily and James.

Besides, the sort of Deatheater who might get out because of any re-trials _might_ actually help the odd sort of plan Harry had coming along. At worst they would be the first suspects if Voldemort did manage to come back without the ministry being aware, and any supporters of them would be suspected again, no matter if they had been "_under imperious_" and gotten away with it.

Harry didn't see Narcissa at all the next day, and wasn't sure if his plans were progressing or not. She didn't let any hint show at the dinner table when Harry saw her next. He was soon distracted and busy crossing his fingers on other matters not long into the conversation.

It was an informal tea, signified by Lucius and Snape who came in their day robes, and that they were all seated on the balcony taking advantage of the warm summer night. Harry didn't let the informal setting fool him, and was rewarded for his efforts when the first topic of conversation put him on high alert.

'I hear you are to have some new colleagues this year Severus.' Lucius seemed genial, but Harry noticed that he, rather than Snape was holding Lucius' attention.

Harry could only assume that it was Remus rather than Hagrid that Snape assumed they were talking about however, as his scowl rivaled the anger some of Voldemort's glares held.

'Sadly Hogwarts standards are slipping significantly by the year.'

'No doubt the children will be subject to all sorts of monsters.'

To Snape's credit he didn't so much as blink.

'Oh, you mean Care of Magical Creatures? I suppose he _has_ had quite a lot of experience, but I do hope Albus won't be rash enough not to check on the… _scale_ of creatures.'

'Is this Care?, Draco asked, 'What happened to that old spotty man?'

'I imagine he wanted to keep at least one limb still attached.' Harry drawled, thinking of Dumbledore's opening speech.

'Are you taking CoMC Draco?' Snape seemed surprised. Harry slyly glanced at Narcissa and Lucius, who were wearing opposite looks. Lucius was scowling heavily, while Narcissa looked smug. Harry could only assume that in the original timeline Narcissa had put her foot down on Draco's schooling, like on vetoing Drumstrang.

'Yes, I do hope the new teacher isn't _too_ awful?'

Harry hastily turned his snort into a light cough. In Draco's world getting Hagrid would be like when Harry was informed Snape was the DADA teacher in sixth year. As suspected, the reaction was on par.

'That oaf Hagrid seems to have friends in high places.' Lucius said. Draco immediately chucked a hissy fit and managed to miss the blatantly curious look Lucius was sending Harry. Just for kicks Harry decided to act dumb.

'Oh, I wouldn't call Dumbledore _that_ high.'

For just a second Harry thought he'd get to see Snape loose his composure two times in one week, however other than an exasperated and half-aborted eye-roll, he showed no sign. Apparently finding Harry deep in _enemy_ territory had taken it all out of him.

'The minister seems to be under the impression he should be quite pleased with himself.' Lucius tried again, this time obviously talking to Harry.

'Really?' Harry said in a false-cheerful voice, 'Well when he pleases you so well he _is_ in his element.'

Lucius let out an annoyed huff.

'I am yet to understand how, in the five or so minutes you had before I arrived, you managed to make him think I was so thoroughly behind the idea.' Apparently Harry was far more stubborn than Lucius was patient.

Harry smirked, and couldn't help but rub in a bit of salt. 'What is more, I managed to make Dumbledore think it was _his_ idea the whole time.'

Harry _was_ rather pleased with himself.

'What? So it's _your fault_ we are to be stuck with a hopeless teacher!' Draco did not sound so pleased.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

'You will find, that while his proper English may be a little lacking,' (Everyone except Harry snorted), 'his knowledge on magical creatures will rival nearly every master out there. Besides,' and messing with people aside, the _real_ reasons Harry had wanted Hagrid's transition so smooth, 'Hagrid is so far from understanding what is a normal standard of "_safe_" creatures, that we won't be restricted to _light only_ creatures until ten minutes before our NEWTS.'

They had actually been very lucky in that regard for CoMC. Harry's original Auror partner Thomas had been several years ahead of Harry at Hogwarts, and apparently hadn't seen much more than a niffler until the end of sixth year. He had had to rely on theory to get him through the nastier creatures on his OWLS, and the late start had both major exam marks suffering. That was one of the problems with a school that taught only light topics. It was one sticking point he and Hermione could never agree on, as she, like so many others, saw Voldemort condoning something, and assumed it was _evil_.

Draco didn't look so sure, but was remaining quiet, as his parents were both giving Harry contemplative looks. Snape looked outright startled (for him… so just a slight widening of the eyes).

'I wasn't aware that you were intending on falling victim to the Dark Arts, Potter. Pray, try to make sure I am there when Dumbledore finds out. That Grandfather façade needs a shake-up.' Snape drawled, making everyone laugh. Harry was sure he detected a real amount of alarm buried deeply.

'Hasn't a Gryffindor told you sir?' Harry teased, 'I only finished the last war so that I could take over as a new Dark Lord!'

The slight tension didn't leave Snape, however the matter was let drop for a while as Daphne made a remark about Gryffindors in general, and the prejudice of the school as a whole. Throughout the whole conversation Harry couldn't help but note that it wasn't mentioned that he had to eat in the kitchens for almost the entirety of first year, or that for the most part Slytherins tended to do nothing but encourage their darker image. Hypocrisy at it's finest.

Harry thought he'd managed to pull through the topic whole when just before retiring for the night Tracey finally made the point Harry expected one of the kids to make sooner.

'Wait, what do you mean _Harry_ got Hagrid the job?'

Mentally Harry sighed. Lucius' eyes seemed to challenge Harry to explain and he remained silent.

'I wanted something, and the minister was convenient.' He tried to shrug it off, but wasn't really surprised when that didn't float.

'The _Minister for Magic_ was… just _convenient_!?' Tracey demanded.

Harry laughed. 'Pretty much.'

'And he listened to _you_?' Daphne spoke up.

'Well, rather he listened to the-boy-who-lived. I suppose _something_ had to come of it.' Harry saw Snape squirm a little so spoke again to draw attention away. 'Honestly, he was one of the easiest men to manipulate I've come across. Minister or not.'

'Fudge has his moments.' Lucius stated.

'That's very loyal of you.' Harry drawled.

'One has to at least appear loyal. I was rather annoyed to find him so close to being in Dumbledore's pocket that night.'

'Fudge has always looked up to Dumbledore. Fudge is after all a light wizard, and Dumbledore his Lord. It would be quite dangerous, excepting the fact that Dumbledore is too _good _and_ noble_ to manipulate him in any way that is an advantage to himself.'

Harry expected at least someone to be surprised by his sarcastic remarks on the Headmaster, but no one so much as blinked. This worried Harry a little, but he pushed it away for another time to contemplate.

'Fudge is a fool.' Harry continued, 'but a smart fool.'

'That's a paradox.' Theo groaned. The children had been allowed Malfoy wine and Theo was a lot louder than usual.

'One which I find myself sadly agreeing on, although perhaps a _lucky_ fool is more apt.' said Snape.

Theo frowned. 'Why?'

_'The first impression that one gets of a ruler, and of his brains is from seeing the men that he has about him._' Harry quoted, getting a kick out of the audience. 'Now, by this standard the minister must be very great indeed… Excepting the fact that you have to take into consideration intelligence and category. Fudge is most definitely a parasite and a flatterer. He has achieved his position _because_ of you,' Harry gestured Lucius, 'not _utilizing_ you. Besides, you belong to someone else, and because of that he will last only as long as you allow him to last.' Everyone in the room tensed, and Harry belatedly realised he too might be a little tipsy, but he ignored it and just continued. 'Excepting of course, if someone else were to come and relieve you of your burden.'

'And _are_ you intending to relieve me?' Lucius asked sweetly.

Harry smirked, 'Ah, but you are forgetting that you do not belong to yourself. It is not _your_ burden to be relieved of.'

'I'm afraid you have lost me.'

Harry was quite sure that he hadn't lost Lucius at all, but he could also play to social niceties.

'_Men are so simple and so ready to obey present necessities, that one who deceives will always find those who allow themselves to be deceived._' Harry noticed Blaise giving him particularly odd looks, but ignored it. 'Fudge will be replaced as soon as a real player wishes him to be, however at the moment he is useful.'

'Yes, he is rather, but _what_ use you have for him is what I should really like to know. Also what _real _use you have for that oaf Hagrid.'

'One never knows when one might need a budding dragon tamer.' Harry teased. 'Besides. Unlike you I _like_ Hagrid.'

Lucius snorted.

'Yes, we all saw how well that turned out. Tell us again Severus, how many weeks did they take rebuilding his hut?'

'Touché.' Harry acknowledged the hit, but would stay on Hagrid's side anyway.

There were a couple more attempts to bring up Hagrid's appointment, but for the most part Lucius seemed to accept that Harry wasn't going to give him a straight answer. He had got Harry to admit to being on the playing field, but Harry didn't really mind that, as he was on the field the moment the AK failed. This time however, he would be pulling his own strings.

He wasn't too horrified with his Slytherin comportment, and thought he got in just as many hits as the adults. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to notice either, as Blaise had been giving him odd looks all evening and made a point of following Harry up to bed when the night was over.

Blaise grabbed Harry by the elbow as soon as they were alone.

'Were you just quoting _muggle_ philosophy to Luscius Malfoy!' He hissed.

Harry was surprised. 'You know Machiavelli?'

Blaise quirked one eyebrow, '_You_ gave me the book.'

Harry winced. 'Ah.'

'You do realise that the Malfoy's are some of the staunchiest muggle haters out there, right?'

Harry laughed, 'Don't worry, if Lucius ever caught on he'd first have to admit he had _read_ muggle literature.'

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'I can't believe any of us thought for even a moment that you weren't Slytherin.'

Harry tilted his head to one side and considered Blaise carefully. 'Do _you_ want to be king?'

'With you around I hardly have a chance.' Blaise shrugged as if he didn't care, Harry wasn't fooled.

'I'm offering.' He stated quietly.

Blaise shook his head quite quickly. 'Oh no, I don't even want to think about what I would owe you for that. Frankly I'm insulted that you think I'd take it.'

Harry laughed quietly, 'Well you never know. Are you going to help me take down our host then?' Harry let it go for now.

There was a long silence before Blaise's blank face switched to a smirk. 'Oh yes, as long as you drag me to the top with you and keep me there.' Then as an after thought added 'You _do_ mean Draco right! Lucius is out of my league.'

Harry laughed lightly.

'Careful what you wish for Blaise, I may not be satisfied with king.' Harry left as his parting shot before wandering off towards the room he was sharing with Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Harry thought that most of the drama was over for his stay at the Malfoy's and was starting to concentrate on how to deal with Aunt Marge, when mid morning Fudge's head came swirling into the fireplace of Lucius' office, where the boys were playing exploding snap.

It caught Harry completely off guard.

'Malfoy! Malfoy! Oh dear Merlin, Lucius answer your floo!'

Draco stepped up to the hearth.

'Father is outside with mother, would you like me to send an elf to get him.'

'What? Oh, hello Draco. Yes. Erm, it's rather urgent… actually it is tremendously urgent. Excuse me.'

Fudge pulled his head half out of the flames and Harry's already alert sensed were sent into overdrive.

'Carrton! Carrton! Get a boat ready immediately, and an Auror who is competent with a patronus… No I _do not_ think I should cast it myself… exactly my thoughts. Out!... And tell Amelia we'll need all the hitwizards in for a briefing.'

Fudge stuck his head back fully into the Malfoy fire and called for Lucius again. Harry couldn't believe it. He actually couldn't. …Although the real question was _why_.

Harry got up from where he'd been lounging on the floor and dusted himself off as Lucius' footsteps could be heard rushing down the hall.

'Thanks again for inviting me Draco, and Happy Birthday once more.' Harry offered the confused boys a smile, and stepped into the shadowy recess next to the fireplace where he knew Lucius would apperate from inside the wards.

'Boys, you'll have to get out. Looks like I'm going to work.' Lucius said as he entered the room. He was already changed but had a small elf trailing after him still brushing down the back of his robes. He paid it no mind, and was distracted enough that he didn't notice Harry staying as he watched the rest of the confused boys usher themselves out in a group. Draco made to protest, but this only worked more in Harry's favor as it distracted Lucius just before he was about to turn and spot Harry. Lucius firmly waved his wand and Draco and Blaise (who had been giving Harry a calculating look and stalling silently) were pushed out the door by magic, which closed firmly behind them. Harry promptly cast a disillusionment charm on himself, and he was quite sure that Lucius was distracted enough that he wasn't aware of Harry while he grabbed a few things around his office. In fact, Harry was quite sure that Lucius didn't know Harry was there until a second after he apperated out.

Here Harry took rather a large risk.

After the second war there were more thorough interviews with Deatheaters, and due to Harry's more public _vanquish_ing of Voldemort, said Deatheaters were much more willing to talk as they were this time sure that Voldemort was really gone. Most of these interviews assured Harry's opinion on one matter.

A fact that was barely recognized by most, but strongly believed by Harry, was something he was first told by Olivander. Voldemort _was_ a great wizard (or rather Tom was). Magical discoveries were few and far between in this century, but Tom managed to discover more than _thirty_ major developments, (only some of which were made public). Harry discovered a few more by _less_ public means. Not all of the inventions were negative either. Harry's absolute favorite was the ability to fly. Actually it was the ability to self-propel - As soon as you stopped moving you would fall, but that was a technicality. Second _only_ to that, was the ability to tag apparation. It actually worked on very similar principles, and the first time Harry saw it was during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He had, naturally, been somewhat distracted at the time, but pensive were wonderful things. It had since become one of Harry's favorite tricks and he was particularly good at it. The only downside (and something Harry could set either way along with his magical aura) was that you arrived in a swirl of smoke in the image of your magical affiliation.

…Well, that, and the fact that in the current timeline the only people who knew how to do it were Deatheaters.

'What the-'

Harry had no doubt that he would have learnt some new and foul words from Lucius had the minister not taken that exact moment to enter his office.

'Lucius. Thank Merlin! You won't believe wh-…'

Fudge trailed off as he saw Harry.

Harry took strong advantage of the fact that he was the only one with his brain not reeling.

'Minister! It's awful. Lucius here guessed from a few bits of your conversation we heard and brought me along. I can only assume he'll be out for my blood?'

Now, for a logical and intelligent man, it would be quite obvious that Fudge hadn't dropped even _close_ to enough hints for Harry to know that Sirius Black had broken out of prison (and assumedly talked in his sleep for the last two weeks about _he's at Hogwarts_). Thankfully, however, Fudge wasn't the most logical being at the best of times, and his intelligence was completely floored by the sole thought that _someone just broke out of their unbreakable prison!_

Lucius, yet again (much to Harry's amusement) would be forced to go along with Harry's story. The only other option was to try and convince Fudge that the-boy-who-lived was stealing Voldemort's tricks at the same time Fudge was trying to deal with Sirius' stunt. Both men didn't look happy about it, but didn't say anything. Although Lucius probably just didn't want to admit to being the only person who didn't know what was going on.

'I just can't believe it!' Fudge moaned, 'and in election year! Of course.'

It took a great amount of self-restraint on Harry's part from slapping Fudge out of it. If Sirius _had_ been a crazy murderer who didn't mind blowing up a few stray muggles to get to his target then the elections should have been the _last_ thing on Fudge's mind. Throwing away some of his dignity, Harry mentally cringed as he reached out and patted Fudge on the shoulder.

'_Actually_ minister, I had a bit of a thought on that.'

'What?' Fudge asked. He was already perking up at the possibility of someone else dealing with his problems.

Meanwhile Harry caught Lucius muttering 'Of _course_ you did' under his breath. More worrying however, was the slightly softer comment a little later, of 'Perhaps Severus isn't so wrong about him.' Harry stored it away for later thought, but had more pressing issues.

'Well Black was after revenge initially.' Harry started, Lucius made a startled noise as he came across the paperwork from Azkaban. Harry smirked a little, 'And while he assumedly still is, at least this time we know _who_ he's after. Me.'

A completely false statement, but whatever.

Fudge started to turn towards Lucius, obviously unimpressed. Surprisingly Lucius didn't try and take control of the situation straight away. He was giving Harry one of the most calculating looks Harry had ever seen, but for some unknown reason seemed to be content to let Harry maintain control. Not understanding in the least, but also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry continued on, steering Fudge back to facing him with the hand still patting his shoulder.

'This is a decided _advantage_, as Black will want to remain low-key until he finds me.'

'He will?'

Harry was disgusted by how easy Fudge was.

'The public don't know too much about him either, and we want it to stay that way!'

'We do?'

'Oh yes. Consider this,' Harry said calmly, 'the public are, to an extent, just an extension of their government. They will follow who they voted in for as long as possible despite all rationality, and will for the time that you are in, react as if they were you. If you panic, they will panic. If you increase defences, they will increase defences.' Harry was glad, if a little surprised to see recognition of the plan in Fudge's eyes before he had to announce it. He did anyway. 'And if you remain calm, _they_ will remain calm.'

'Do you think that will work?' It was natural that Fudge remained addicted to Lucius' opinion, but that didn't stop it from frustrating Harry.

Harry balanced on a knife-edge as Lucius seemed to consider not only the idea, but Harry as well. It wasn't the politician the public would follow, but certainly the media. Lucius would no doubt be aware of this, and could ruin it all by mentioning that to Fudge who would only run if it were about _him_. It was one slight loophole that Lucius could exploit if he so chose.

'…It will.'

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and smirked just a little. He didn't know _why_ Lucius was on his side, but it seemed he was.

'How about we let them think that he isn't _that_ much of a threat. Downplay it. Meanwhile I'll be on high alert, we can let Dumbledore increase security on the castle on his own,' Harry was seriously hoping for no dementors, but wouldn't hold his breath, 'and focus on the _last_ administration causing a problem and _you_ fixing it.'

'Can we do that?' Gods how Harry despised Fudge.

'Of course minister.' Harry said cheerfully.

'It is _actually_ a relatively brilliant plan.' Lucius nodded, although Harry noted he looked rather like he was swallowing soap. Thankfully Fudge was only hearing what he wanted to hear however.

'What's more, _when_ Sirius is brought in, wouldn't it be better to question him first? We definitely need to know _how_ he broke out of Azkaban, as there might still be a way out for the remaining prisoners.' Harry couldn't believe this was working, but Fudge (and _Lucius_!) was now nodding along.

'We'll need to know _why_ Black chose now to break out.' Harry added. It would be no good if they questioned Sirius without finding out about Peter. 'I mean, why in the last few weeks has he suddenly got enough motivation to leave? What set him off? Or has it taken him this long to make his way out? Assure the public that you are going to get to the bottom of this. Focus on any irregularities and instead of seeing this as a security flaw in your administration, they will see it as a fault which you inherited, but are doing your best to fix.'

'I don't know…' Fudge said, looking between Harry and Lucius.

'The muggles have the saying: no publicity is bad publicity. Use this as an _opportunity_ for the upcoming election. Make announcements every day on the progress or status. People will appreciate being in on the gossip, and it means your face will be on the front page of the paper more often than not.'

'Well, I suppose it might-'

A sharp knock on Fudge's door interrupted the conversation. Harry all but growled in frustration.

'Yes?!' Fudge didn't sound too pleased either.

While Fudge and Lucius both turned to face the door, Harry swiftly changed his body language from confident ideas man, to shy student, stepping back a little into Lucius' shadow. As soon as Lucius recognized who was at the door he turned back, but only a half-raised eyebrow indicated to Harry that he had recognized the shift.

At least it wasn't Dumbledore, however Amelia Bones wasn't a great replacement. Harry all but sighed, she _was_ open to most ideas, and while she was Light, she didn't class everything Dark as bad on default, nor oppose regular political manipulation. She was a danger to Harry's takeover however. While Harry had sadly never got to meet Amelia as she had been killed early into the second war, he had a fair estimation of her character. Neither talking over her, nor backing her into a corner would work.

'Cornelius, what is the matter with everyone here? I had three people on the way to your office demand proof that I am who I say I am, and have nothing more than a half-written memo calling me out with too little information. You should fire your receptionist.' Bones announced as she entered the room. She was still an Auror at heart and scanned the room before stepping entirely in. She didn't falter at all from seeing Lucius and Harry, however her shock did show on her face.

'Lucy! Must you always beat me?'

Harry, despite his annoyance at the situation, almost burst into laughter. _Lucy_! Ha. Harry caught Lucius visibly cringing in the corner of his eye, but he didn't seem to be angry. Harry could only assume this was a regular nick-name.

'_Miss_ Bones, a pleasure, as always.' Lucius' reply and subtle taunt confirmed it. Harry hadn't been aware of _that_.

'Excellent. And do excuse me Lucy, but didn't your brat have blond hair?'

Harry only just managed to stop laughter again, but Fudge wasn't faring so well maintaining indifference. It seems he didn't like being ignored.

'That's Harry Potter. I am sure you can understand why he is here.' Fudge brushed off, 'Did you get my message about the hitwizards? We shall have to pay them overtime I suppose, however it can't be-'

Amelia had been gazing at Harry curiously, however that seemed to catch her thoughts.

'Wait. What? You can not be serious!' She interrupted Fudge. 'I assumed the memo was a dud! Have you actually been to Azkaban?! Maybe the guards just didn't check Black's cell properly? I mean… it's _Azkaban_!'

'No I haven't yet, but I sent three of _your_ Aurors out as soon as I heard and they reported back that he's definitely gone. Apparently there isn't a sign of how he did it either. Bars and wards are all still in place. He must have had a wand.'

'Who did you send? I'll probably have to re-send some higher-ups, but most of my team should know how to recognize damaged wards.' Amelia sunk slowly into a chair Lucius conjured up underneath her. Her mind didn't appear idle long however.

'We'll need to interview the guards, and perhaps the prisoners either side. Why on earth did he pick now? And _how_… sorry, I'll get a team on it... A few teams. We'll have to make an announcement. I suppose Skeeter will turn up. Gods but I hate- oh don't give me that look Lucy. She _likes_ you.'

'Actually, Amelia, I think you will like the idea we have brainstormed.' Lucius drawled. Harry looked at him sharply, it had been his idea, but Lucius had made it sound like his own and Fudge's, giving it far more credibility.

'If this is that hair-brained kiss-on-sight nonsense that Harbell was raving on about in the lift I can, and will, ensure you don't last until next vote.'

'Well actually-' Fudge started, but Bones was on a roll.

'No, you listen here! We need to know how he got out. Not only because it's a disaster, but it hurts the prison's credibility. Edgar always used to say that Gringotts got by more on name, than actual security. People would be breaking _in_ next!'

'What if we-'

'And another thing,' Bones started again. 'Don't think the public will let this die either. They are going to panic, and they-'

'No they will not!' Fudge blustered.

'Yes they will. No, don't interrupt me. They are going to need to _see_ that you are doing something. He's a psychopath!'

Harry was highly amused to see that he wasn't the only one who took advantage of how easy Fudge was to talk over, however he suspected they needed to act fast, if the escape was being talked about in the elevator.

'Sirius Black escaped during a routine overhaul of the security measures on the west wing of Azkaban.' Harry announced loudly over Fudge and Bones' bickering. Loud enough that Fudge jumped, as Harry was directly behind him.

'What?' They said in unison.

'There isn't a west _wing_ in Azkaban, there are levels.' Lucius drawled, but his eyes were glinting.

'Excellent, then he escaped during an overhaul of the third leve-'

'Sixth.' Lucius interrupted again. Harry rolled his eyes.

'_Sixth_ level. It is an unfortunate event, however he will soon be recaptured and the Azkaban guards will not allow this flaw to repeat.'

'…There aren't any routine overhauls.' Bones sounded half unsure, and half annoyed at being talked over by a twelve year old.

'But does the public know that?' Lucius smirked.

'You,' Amelia drawled, 'are just as slippery as your father.'

'If you make one more comment about dragon pox I _swear_…'

'Dragon pox, however embarrassing a way to go, will not help us deal with Black.' Fudge spoke up over them, for once the voice of reason. Harry got the feeling Lucius and Bones did this a fair bit. It probably came about from sheer frustration from dealing with Fudge all the time.

'_Our_ plan,' Lucius interrupted before either Amelia or Fudge from starting up again, 'was to imply to the public that this is a small issue that we have under control.'

'I don't like it.' Bones frowned. 'We'd be lying. This _is_ huge.'

'Will a panicked public aid in the resolution?' Harry asked. Bones' frown increased, but she didn't argue it. When she eventually settled on a question it wasn't to Harry's liking, but was expected.

'Why are you here? Not, that it isn't a pleasure to meet you, but this isn't really the place… Actually, how did you even get past all the security measures? I had to stun three of my own Aurors just to get to this level.'

'You what?!' Fudge asked, startled.

'Details.' Bones brushed off. 'Besides, it's good for their egos.' Despite ruining his plans quite a bit, Harry couldn't help but like her. He sent a glance as Lucius.

'Mr. Potter came with me.' Harry was quite sure it cost Lucius to say that aloud, and if the wince were anything to go by hurt a bit too.

'Reeeally? Well I'm sorry, but this is a state security matter and he really shouldn't be here. I can see how he would have to be briefed, however why you brought him _now_ I don't know. If we are trying not to panic the public, avoiding panicking the boy-who-lived is probably a good start.'

She said most of that in one breath, and before Lucius could reply, turned to Harry with an apologetic look.

'I am sorry that Black has escaped, but really you have nothing to worry about, we will get him before he gets anywhere close to you.'

Harry knew when to push, and when to give. 'I have utter faith in the wizarding law enforcement.'

'Excellent. And it really is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter.'

'And yourself, _Ms_ Bones.' Harry _would_ one day find out about the naming of _Lucy_. 'Do you mind keying me back into your manor floo Lucius? I forgot I have one more thing to do before heading home.'

'Are you sure you can't just apperate?' Lucius drawled.

'_Not_ without a license!' Bones instructed.

'Of course not.' Harry replied cheerfully. He _had_ a license… in the original future.

Harry would much rather have stayed and got the occasional input in, however he was really just lucky that Amelia Bones had arrived so late, and that for whatever reason Lucius seemed to be content allowing him to run the show. _That_ bore looking in to, as Harry found it _very_ suspicious, however for the moment he'd thought of a new task.

Making his way through Malfoy manor as quietly as possible (not wanting to attract companionship), he followed the path that he'd walked previously with Narcissa on the 'tour'. Managing to get to the second floor past only six helpful elves who had to be shooed away, Harry finally found himself in the portrait gallery again. He walked along until he came across a surprisingly small painting, still lavishly trimmed, but quite modest in comparison to the surrounding monstrosities that were the Malfoy family.

'Good Afternoon, my name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if I might have a word?'


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

'You might even get more than one. Whether or not they will contain any worth is another matter.'

Abraxus Malfoy had the long white-blonde hair and pale complexion of Lucius and Draco, but that was where the comparison ended. Abraxus had a harsh face, with strong lines and a chiseled jaw. He wasn't what Harry was expecting at all. Assumedly Lucius had got his looks from his French mother and the De Soie family… either that or he was secretly a girl. Abraxus was all man, and had brutality and toughness instead of poise and glamour, even in the way he moved across his frame, strutting much like Snape claimed Harry's father had.

'Amelia Bones mentioned you today.' Harry prodded.

Abraxus let out a snort. 'Of course she did. I still remember the little upstart when she was in short-robes. Always cheeky, but knew her stuff. Another miss-sort.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'Could have been a Slytherin if she tried a bit harder.'

'I imagine that most people could be Slytherin if they put in a little effort.' Harry mentally rolled his eyes, but kept his face on a smirk.

'Hmph.'

'I wasn't aware the Bones' associated with the Malfoy's?'

'I'm sure there is a lot you aren't aware of.' Abraxus cut off. Harry grit his teeth a little, but continued anyway, wondering how to turn the conversation the direction of his curiosity.

'No doubt. Being all-knowing _is_ an accomplishment that is beyond me, however I do strive to achieve.'

Abraxus snorted, then gave Harry a long blank stare. Harry tried not to fidget, he had almost given in on getting any useful conversation. Abraxus held the stare for so long that he was almost like a muggle painting.

Harry was about to turn and leave when Abraxus spoke up suddenly.

'You remind me of him, you know.'

For a second Harry thought he meant Lucius, 'Who?'

Abraxus smirked. 'You-_know_-who.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Oh har, har. I see what you did there. I never knew Malfoy's could have a sense of humor.'

'Yes, Lucius is a bit lacking… his son too.'

'Hmm… must be hereditary.'

'Careful now.'

Harry smirked but then paused. 'The comparison has been made to me before. Orphans, Parsel-… well, we even look alike.'

Abraxus put his head to the side, considering. 'No, you don't _look_ alike. Tom was far better looking.' Harry tried not to be offended while Abraxus went on regardless, 'You both have dark hair and pale complexion I suppose, but it is the charisma not the aesthetics. Tom could have you begging on your knees for mercy one minute, but wanting to sit next to him at breakfast the next. Like with most Slytherins you had to read his words carefully as he made manipulation an art, but even when you thought you'd caught up, three months later something would come about because of it that you hadn't even comprehended.'

'He lost some of that, his thoughts were scattered and…' Harry trailed off remembering the dreams he had during the original timeline. He had assumed at the time that what he was getting sent were just snippets and emotional points, but from what he had since learnt of the mind arts, he wasn't so sure.

Harry focused back on Abraxus who was squinting at Harry suspiciously.

'Was there a difference? Between Tom and the Dark Lord I mean.'

Abraxus sighed. 'I am committed to the cause, even in death. I gave my best years to Tom, to the Dark Lord… but yes. There was a difference. And it wasn't just that Tom could be likable.' Abraxus glanced at the paintings surrounding him. They all appeared to be sleeping. Harry knew that could easily be misleading, however Abraxus seemed satisfied.

'It was a great loss, the day Tom became the Dark Lord.' He whispered it out, face blank and eyes darting across the room.

'Was that while you knew him at school?' Harry thought of the Horcrux ritual, and of a young man murdering his family.

'Yes. There isn't an _exact_ day, although… I suspect it was finding out he wouldn't get the Defence post.'

'_What_?' Harry's mind had been wandering off into dark arts rituals and deep magical manipulation, Abraxus' answer caught him by surprise.

'I would say that he hadn't made up his mind at that stage which way to go, but finding out Dumbledore was to be headmaster was the deciding factor. Even had the Professor given him a job, which was highly unlikely, Tom never could have worked under him.'

Harry thought of the memories he had seen of Dumbledore's first impression of Tom. Dumbledore had made his mind up then and probably hadn't looked back. 'No, I suspect he couldn't.'

'Ha. They would have killed each other within the week. Or so Rosie used to say.'

'Rosie?'

'Evan Rosier. He hates that name.' Abraxus seemed to get satisfaction out of that, which lead Harry to believe Lucius took after his father as much as people always said.

Harry thought back across their conversation. 'His cleverness has gone.'

'What Rosie's? No, the old chap is still pottering on in the accounting business. I've a portrait in his office!' Abraxus sounded rather chuffed about that, but Harry ignored it.

'I meant _Tom_.'

'He's dead.' Abraxus said, but Harry noticed a slight lilt in his voice.

'Is he now?' Harry drawled.

Abraxus had been rather less stuffy than Harry expected, but he suddenly seemed to shift. 'You're digging.'

Harry smirked. 'Of course, but if it's any comfort, I already know about the diary.'

Abraxus glared down at Harry. 'Killed it too. You have probably ruined my family with that one act. Lucius doesn't even realise of course.' He was sneering, but didn't seem _too_ upset.

'You don't sound as angry as you should.'

'Malfoy's always pull through.' Abraxus sneered arrogantly.

Harry thought of how successful Draco had become in adulthood, and how Scorpius was a fine young boy.

'Yes, I rather suspect they will.'

Abraxus preened under the praise, however slight.

'You had better put in a good word.'

'To whom?' Harry asked, amused.

Abraxus went silent and gave Harry a heavy stare. 'With Tom. I had believed him ruined, but you don't believe so, do you? …and you are so _very_ like him.'

Harry was surprised, but didn't let it show. He kept his face, and his mind just in case, blank. 'What makes you think he and I shall ever have a rational conversation?'

Abraxus let a small smile tilt the corner of his lip. 'Oh so _very_ alike.'

Before Harry could retort Abraxus gave him a curt nod and exited the side of his frame. Harry growled in frustration.

'I _hate_ Malfoys!'

Unfortunately that statement was loud enough for half a gallery of Malfoy Ancestry to hear. It took Harry nearly twenty minutes to get out of the room. Apparently some of the portraits controlled the door functions through innate magic of the manor and refused to be walked out on during an argument... or strings of insults.

Harry found Narcissa sitting on the balcony just off the Ballroom that Blaise had claimed to have _seen_ _too_ _many_ _times_ (four). Harry crossed the empty dance floor glancing up at the roof. It _was_ a great piece of artwork. It was similar to the muggle Sistine chapel, however while the quality was the same (Malfoy's only take the _best_), the scene was entirely different. There wasn't a human in sight to start. That had quickly fallen out of fashion in wizarding culture after the Light Lord Demitri figured out how to make portraits come alive in the thirteenth century. Instead, a great battle scene was depicted (in a manor quite customary) between light and dark creatures. It was under a silencing spell, a trick not learnt until fifty years _after_ the fashion started, but vast. At the Head end of the room were all the Light creatures, starting in an idyllic scene around a small pond. The centre of the room held the collision, but then the far end had the dark creatures relaxing around a bonfire.

It was under this end that the doors to the balcony extended out, and Narcissa was sitting watching the other Slytherins have a game of Quidditch above the lawn.

'Good afternoon.' Harry announced his return. Narcissa didn't turn around.

'You followed Lucius rather well.' Harry waited for her to comment further, but she didn't seem inclined.

'Indeed. Has he told you the news?'

'No. The wards alerted me. I haven't spoken to him yet, but Fudge seemed very upset.'

'It is actually something we were discussing last Tuesday.'

'…There was some mention of Azkaban.' Narcissa's voice was calm, but her eyes had widened slightly.

'It seems Sirius Black has escaped.' Harry smirked, waiting for the impact.

'Impossible. Azkaban is-' Narcissa paused, then narrowed her eyes. '_Why_ has my cousin escaped?'

Harry was very pleased that she hadn't reverted back to excluding Sirius from the family. It was quite hard not to grin.

'It seems he has broken out to come after me.' Harry was a little shocked when concern was the prominent emotion on Narcissa's face.

'Indeed?' She sighed. 'I shall probably have to talk to Andy again.'

Harry scowled, not managing to keep his face under a mask at all. Narcissa looked slightly alarmed, but didn't comment, which Harry was glad for. It would be impossible to explain.

'It is going to be an eventful year.' Harry tried to bring the topic back, wanting to take his leave.

Narcissa frowned and turned back to watch the Quidditch game. Pansy went into a steep dive chasing the practice snitch, but Harry could already tell she would pull out too soon.

'You are all growing up too fast.' Narcissa sighed. 'You should stay with us for the remainder of the holidays. The Malfoy wards are the best available.'

Harry smiled slightly, but shook his head. 'I am staying with friends next week. Their wards are unconventional, but strong.'

Narcissa nodded. 'It is a pity. You are good for Draco.'

Harry laughed. He had thought her overly friendly, worrying about her son didn't surprise him at all. 'I do try to keep him on his toes.'

'Shall I call them in for you?' Narcissa offered, 'Carina Greengrass will be picking Daphne up soon anyway.'

'No, I said goodbye earlier.'

'Hmm.'

Harry left soon after, making his way down to the gates with the assistance of the friendly elf Tria, then caught the knight bus. He switched to his Harris Noir persona as soon as he sent the elf back, and apparently Stan didn't seem surprised to see a dark child of unknown name leaving Malfoy manor. He was far less friendly than when he picked up Harry in any guise in either time-line, and didn't talk more than necessary. Harry requested to be dropped off at Briggs Emporium again, and though Stan sneered and mumbled about avoiding ministry regulation, he took Harry's fare. How anybody could have thought Stan wasn't under Imperious during the second war Harry didn't know, as he had to wait nearly two hours before getting off the bus, and was jumped back in the line several times. The bus disappeared quickly after dropping him off and left Harry in a cloud of exhaust.

Apparently the knight bus didn't like the Malfoy family and guests.

Dalvin greeted Harris Noir cheerfully when Harry arrived at Msaw Ætare, and said that he'd do up the best room promptly. Harry sighed and felt some tension leave him, slipping back into life in the hotel/bar as if he'd never left. He put his things away then headed to the kitchen to hear any new stories Dalvin had. There was no mention of Sirius Black yet, but Harry expected the story to break the next morning. Most of the gossip was inane, the most exciting bit being that Gilderoy Lockhart had definitely fallen on hard times (which Harry suspected would happen). Dalvin's cousin was friends with a few vampires, who had seen Lockhart conversing with other vampires in a private booth in the back of The Coffin House. Harry was going to assume that Lockhart wasn't interested in their food like Harry had been. Apparently Lockhart's latest book wasn't going to be published this holidays like originally advertised, and Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if Lockhart was suffering a severe case of Blackmail. After all, Snape had been forbidden from talking, but Harry hardly believed that he would have just let the matter go.

Harry also subtly asked opinions on Lucius Malfoy. Harry had thought he knew Lucius' motives rather well, however the more he thought on it, the stranger it seemed that Lucius had not only gone along with Harry's takeover of Fudge, but had actually backed it when Bones turned up. It was extremely suspicious and made Harry wonder if he had let something he shouldn't have slip. The thought kept him up late that night and running over every conversation he had had in his week at the manor. He eventually managed to get to sleep around three in the morning.

The next morning was a rather late start for Harry, and the weather reflected his mood. It was pouring down rain. Harry mentally sent well wishes towards Sirius out into the ether, feeling bad for his godfather and hoping he found somewhere dry.

As soon as Harry entered the public lounge downstairs it became obvious that Harry wasn't the only one with thoughts going out towards Sirius Black.

_Security breech during routine upgrade at Azkaban: Sirius Black, an escape artist?_

Harry could have laughed at the Headline of the morning's newspaper. It was clearly written by Skeeter. Apparently some of his amusement must have been rather obvious, as Dalvin gave him a questioning look.

'You seem pleased. You a supporter of the Dark?'

'Not exactly. I like Black however, and I found the whole Pettigrew thing suspicious.'

'Interesting.' One of the things Harry liked about Dalvin was that while he liked gossip as much as the next wizard, he didn't pry too much. It probably came from being able to read people's truthfulness. 'Are you staying long? Only with Black on the loose rooms will fill up. People won't be willing to spend the night on the streets.'

It would sound rude to an unfamiliar ear, but in his original life Harry got to know Dalvin quite well. Dalvin wouldn't outright ask, but it was his way of checking Harry had a place to stay. He was a good man.

'No, though I might be back next month. I have to visit family for a while.'

Harry knew he needed to return to the Dursleys to finish replenishing the wards, he was also contemplating blowing up Aunt Marge again. Partially for retaining the timeline's sake, and partially because being back in his old body reminded him how many of his scars he had had before facing dragons, snakes, spiders and three headed dogs. Aunt Marge had been responsible for Harry breaking his arm twice (and only getting to visit the hospital once), as well as numerous scrapes and bruises across the years. He had also had to sleep in a dog kennel the one time they visited her house when Harry was four. At four, sleeping outside with dogs almost as big as he was, after hearing tales gruesomely described about the terrors of the night, had been a _horrific_ experience.

There was still another week until Marge arrived, and Harry only intended to turn up two days before hand. Besides, he had things he needed to do while being Harris Noir, and suspected that he wouldn't get a chance to come back as anything but Harry Potter this summer.

After a quick meal Harry headed out to Knockturn alley. He first went to Borgin and Burkes, wanting to get the most unpleasant business over for the day. He needed a copy of _Death Lines_ before he headed back to school, and would need time to collect the ingredients he needed as well. Burke was as unpleasant as ever, but did have Harry's book, which Harry managed to haggle down to _just_ above the price he wanted. Burke did throw in a particularly old and haggard book on the process of becoming an Animagi, (it was probably mostly outdated, but the process hadn't changed _that_ much) so it wasn't a total loss. Harry also had to make a trip to the optometrist, although this time he went to a muggle one. The potions he had taken at the beginning of the previous year had done wonders, and Harry was sure his sight was now excellent, but it was nice to have it confirmed in a 20/20 result.

That took the whole first day however, and Harry spent the next one checking the odds and ends shop _Curios_. He went looking for some second hand, written in text books with contributions of value, and found a Runes dictionary, a Creatures encyclopedia and a potions diary, although the last looked even darker than Snape's. He also found a fountain pen (new except for a curse of addiction that would easily be dispelled), an old, but in working condition briefcase, some interesting diagrams of old rituals and manual on spell weaving which included instructions on creating invisibility cloaks. The last was full of arithmancy equations that were well beyond Harry's level and may be too complicated to ever use, however Harry had found a fading cloak in the room of requirement, so he would hang on to it just in case. It was an expensive day out, but Harry thought it was worth it.

He also invested in a magical diary, as he was aware that this year would probably get very complicated very quickly. Coming from knockturn, it had the added advantage of being able to hide and reveal events by category, so a user could open it using different passwords and see different results. This was generally for customers who had illegal things to be hidden and wasn't at all effective if you (or any nosey Aurors) knew what they were looking for, however it would be invaluable to Harry when living with Slytherins and attending classes with two or more of them at the same time. It wasn't as expensive as he had thought it would be, and on a whim he bought one for Hermione as well. He would have to wait until she calmed down after finding out Harry had a time-turner too, or at the latest send it as an anonymous Christmas present.

The third day Harry once more emptied his whole trust fund into his Harris Noir account (only just dodging McGonagall's eagle eye when he spent twenty minutes in Diagon Alley's entrance to Gringotts as Harry Potter). He then had one final task of going to the post office and setting Neville up with a subscription to _Herbs and Herbology Monthly_ for his birthday, before spending the afternoon just hanging out in Msaw.

As a whole, the three days respite from being a twelve-year-old Harry Potter went far quicker than Harry liked, and soon he was back in Harry form and sitting glumly on a muggle bus headed for Surrey.

* * *

The bus dropped him off two streets away from Privet Drive, and sadly the walk took him only five minutes even when Harry stretched it out as long as possible. Harry was pleased to see he had beaten his uncle home, as the currently shiny new company car was missing from the drive, so Harry would only have to deal with Petunia. With any luck Dudley would be out too, if they stuck to the original timeline he was probably pestering the younger kids or trashing the new equipment in the park.

With one final sigh Harry made his way slowly up the garden path and let himself in.

'Dudley dear, there is ice-cream in the fridge, and the man came to fix the kitchen TV. It should get channel twelve now, but-… Oh. It's you.' Petunia's light tone rapidly degraded into a sneer.

Harry had to control his face almost as much as at the Malfoy's, as the urge to roll his eyes was huge. He never did expect a warm welcome.

Petunia sniffed heavily. 'You're still alive then?'

'Afraid so.' Harry said, keeping his tone neutral.

Petunia seemed to pause for a moment, as if about to comment, but in the end Harry guessed she didn't want to know. 'Well Vernon's sister is coming to visit, so you will have to help clean up. You can start with the laundry, and the windows in the guest room need wiping down.'

Harry raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment. Petunia sniffed again, but turned and hurried back in the direction of the lounge.

Harry put his trunk away first, hiding it inside the wardrobe, and putting all the important things in his pouch, and putting that under the loose floorboard. He had to clear a space on the desk for Hadwin's cage, and move more broken toys off his bed to the other side of the room. Having not been there for more than a few days since he was given the room it seemed Dudley had tried to take it back again. Ignoring the sounds of Dudley arriving and being greeted with ice-cream and TV, Harry made his way to the Laundry. He would do his fair share of chores, but then he was then going to do the homework he had been avoiding.

The Laundry didn't take too long to sort, and after putting the first load on Harry went to look at the windows in the guest room. They were actually relatively clean (surprising since he hadn't been around to act the slave), and by the time he wiped them down the next load of washing was due to be put on. Harry did that, then headed to his room and pulled out his History homework.

_Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless - Discuss._

Pulling out his new fountain pen, Harry set to work. He let out a startled noise after the first line, then a grin before continuing using the messier quill from the desk. _That_ would be useful.

In terms of his essay, he remembered most of the key points, and a few odds and ends he had learnt over the years, but for the most part had to look his history homework up, having paid little attention to it the first time around. It didn't take long (however longer than he expected) before his door was opened and Petunia stood impatiently in the door.

'What do you think you're doing!? I have to go out for groceries and the kitchen floor needs a mop.'

Harry didn't look up from his homework.

'Oh, sorry but I have to finish this essay.'

'Look at me boy! You will finish your chores first. Vernon won't be pleased.'

Harry put down his pen and turned to face his Aunt.

Petunia was combining a glare and a sneer like it was an art form. It made her already sour face look particularly nasty, and would have made a twelve-year-old Harry worry about the consequences of an annoyed aunt. However Harry was not twelve any longer.

'Sorry, but if I don't finish this essay, then I won't have time to feed Apep.'

'If you have another owl then-' Petunia cut herself off with an unnatural half-yelp, half-squeal. Harry kept his face blank and void of all emotion, and stared at Petunia as if nothing had changed.

Returned to full size especially for this visit, Apep wrapped nearly twice around Harry's chest and looped once around his arm and over his shoulder. He was slowly winding his way out from the in-built pouch he'd been sleeping in.

.:She doesn't look pleased master:. Apep turned to face Petunia and she involuntarily took a step backwards .:Should I snap at her to make her soil herself?:.

Harry quirked a lip, but otherwise ignored Apep.

'I'll be down to help out with dinner around six.'

Petunia's eyes were locked on Apep.

'It can't stay here!'

'Oh, Apep is _quite_ attached to me.'

Petunia had never looked more like she wanted to just throw Harry out with the trash, but being put under pressure, just deferred to his Uncle.

'We shall ask Vernon. We are eating earlier, so you'll be down at half five. No pets at the table.'

'That would just be rude.' Harry kept his voice and face blank, but internally he was smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Unsurprisingly Harry was left alone after that, and settled in to finishing his essay. He wrote the concluding line just after six, so cleaned up and headed down to set the table. He had heard Vernon get home about ten minutes earlier, however Petunia had obviously been putting off telling Vernon he was back, no doubt expecting Harry to be late down. Vernon did not look happy.

The argument about Apep was long and loud, but mostly one-sided. Harry ignored the spittle from Vernon's yelling, and proceeded to frustrate his Uncle further by replying in a calm, unfazed manner. The argument had been ended, surprisingly, by Dudley, who said Piers thought snakes were cool, and complained that the dinner was getting cold while they argued. Petunia's fussing over Dudley drowned out any further arguments, and though Uncle Vernon said in a menacing tone that they would discuss it later, Harry could see he had already won. During the whole affair about his snake, the fact that Harry had returned remained completely un-commented on. Harry topped up the whole experience when Vernon demanded Harry pull his weight after dinner by fixing the light in the pantry. Harry calmly pulled out his wand and cast Lumos to get a better look.

Lumos had, unbeknownst to the Dursleys, been deemed outside the restriction of Underage Sorcery by the Wizengamot during the muggle world war. A young half-blood with excellent magical connections had fought a case and won, because he claimed that the muggles would just think it was a fancy flashlight. Unfortunately, without knowing about this, it just appeared to them that Harry had done magic outside of school and not got in trouble at all. Dudley's 'Cool' had only turned Vernon's already red face that extra shade darker.

Harry headed back up to his room with a smug grin.

Logically he knew he had a massive advantage over the Dursley's, however he couldn't help himself. He may be going on thirty, however the extra maturity didn't make returning to the Dursley's any easier than it had been when he was thirteen. The wards on the house were still charging much faster than Harry originally calculated, as despite Harry's supposedly newfound confidence and backchat, it still wasn't as traumatizing as Ron Weasley _trying_ to call them on the telephone. Harry now knew that Vernon's company paid for his phone bills (as Vernon was _supposed_ to be on call 24/7), and could plausibly be tracked through the same. Harry highly doubted anyone would bother listening to the Dursley's phone conversations, but he did understand the reaction a little more. Actually, and despite the arguments, Harry and the Dursleys were probably getting on better than they ever had. Although that might be tested now Petunia knew about Apep.

Pushing aside any guilt or worry over his familial relationships for a later date Harry returned to his room. His history essay had actually been his last, so he pulled out his other distraction. This would need quite a large turn around. Spreading the parchments out on his desk he had in front of him pages and pages of notes on Azkaban; it's history, the legal proceedings surrounding a visit (whether social, guard or prisoner), the plans (roughly from memory on Auror duty), a list of names (incomplete) of the people currently in power over the fortress, _six_ whole eight-foot rolls on Dementors and patroni, charts of star and planet alignments for strength of magic in coordination with the particular ley line Azkaban sat over, and lastly (with the thickest file) Sirius Black.

Harry stretched a bit after laying all his work out, then frowned. He very much doubted that anyone else in living history had studied the prison more. He also knew quite a bit about his Godfather. But he was at a loss.

Harry reached forward and sifted through a bulldog clip of newspaper clippings until he found one of the most recent.

The Weasley family smiled up at him from Egypt. Molly and Arthur looked ecstatic waving from either side of Ginny, surrounded by their boys. Bill was grinning, his arm over (a sunburnt and squirming) Charlie's shoulders. Percy had his badge prominently showing, and the twins were wearing striped robes that even managed to look garish in Black and White and were pulling faces behind their brother's back.

Ron Weasley grinned up at him… his shoulder bare.

There was _no_ rat.

Peter Pettigrew was currently emulating a stone in a hidden corridor of the equally hidden chamber of secrets. If it had held, he was under Fidelius too.

But Sirius had broken free.

Harry had to consciously pry his finders from the article when it began to shake so badly in his hands that the Weasleys in the photo began to get ill. Everything was spiraling. He kept getting ahead of himself, but caused lagging in the same movement. Enough had happened that he had settled on the theory that the timeline would do it's best to follow the same path, but enough changed that he couldn't be sure. In a strange way, taking Peter out of the Weasley equation had given him a swell of satisfaction. He had thought he was in control. He had thought he was making a difference.

Now he wasn't so sure at all.

He was angry… and he was angry at himself for being angry. Sirius was _free_, he should be happy he hadn't caused his Godfather a longer suffering in Azkaban! But every time he thought about it he couldn't help but think of the death toll at the end of the war. He couldn't help but remember his life falling apart and most of his closest friends suffering. If the timeline _was_ just going to follow the same path no matter what, then why did he even bother?

Harry threw the pile of articles at his desk in frustration. He was angry, and confused, and frustrated and tired and _hurt_.

_And_ all of the research he had done was practically useless.

With a heavy sigh Harry slumped into the broken chair at his desk. He shut his eyes and just breathed. By default he strengthened his Occlumency barriers, purposely pulling up his strongest mask and shutting away all emotions. Only when he was calm did he open his eyes.

Sirius was free. That was all that _really_ mattered for now. He would just have to deal with later, well… _later_.

Harry pulled out the shrinkable briefcase he had bought in Diagon alley and packed all his notes away. With a yawn he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt and he got a strong sense of déjà vu. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour… _again_.

Harry stared out the window and thought back to this time in the original timeline. He remembered thinking this was one of the first birthdays he was actually looking forward to. He also remembered thinking how well he was doing having made it to thirteen after facing Voldemort again at the end of second year. His face turned to a scowl.

Following his old routine, Harry stepped over to the open window and gazed absently over the rooftops, not really expecting to see anything. It was a few seconds before Harry realized he was actually seeing what he was, and not just remembering it.

Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He strained his eyes trying to make out why the owls were joined together like last time, watching them sink lower and lower over the rooftops. As the bizarre group soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive Harry had another strong sense of déjà vu, and for a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether or not to slam it shut. This time it was because he didn't recognize any of the owls.

Right as his fingers reached out for the window however the owls passed under a light again, and with a surprised laugh that he quickly stifled, Harry recognized Hadwin at the back, and Errol. Harry stepped aside as the owls reached his window and flew in. They landed with a soft _flump _on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was no package tied to Errol's leg, but even the envelope seemed to have been too much.

With only a second's hesitancy, Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the letter, and then carried Errol to Hadwin's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. Cautiously Harry looked over the letter in his hand. He didn't recognize the messy scrawl, but then, he would probably only know Ron, Ginny or Bill's. With a slight shrug Harry broke open the seal figuring that after the end of last year the letter was highly unlikely to be negative.

Harry's eyes skimmed over the page he unfolded and he raised an eyebrow in a bit of shock. The Weasley twins send him a birthday letter - a total surprise.

_We were going to buy you a gift,_

(The letter started mid thought with no introduction)

_but our pocket monkey got confiscated after we tried to lock Percy in the last Pyramid. We thought it was an excellent idea but for some reason the new Head Boy didn't agree. He's Head Boy of course. It's an insult to our family, but we suppose we'll have to bare it. (We have a running tally going and have cursed his badge six times in as many days. Dad had a go at us but Bill helped us out, so there is a _small _chance that Percy might turn out okay. Bill did). _

_Bill is our eldest brother by the way, and by far the coolest. A cursebreaker - If we didn't like pranking so much we'd have followed him. His profession is breaking in to places to find treasure - he's a cursebreaker. Mum was devastated that he didn't pick something more respectable, but it's just her way of showing her love. At least that's what Bill has to tell himself when he wakes up in the middle of the night and finds mum standing over him with a pair of sharp scissors. She __**claims**__ she just wanted to fix his hair._

_Anyway, we have to run. Dad's taking us to the markets one more time before we leave and there is a much bigger chance of suckering him into giving our pocket money back._

_Gred and Forge Weasel-bee._

_P.S. Oh, right. Happy Birthday._

_P.P.S. We hope it's okay writing to you? Mum started making a fuss after Ron mentioned that you probably had no friends being a slimy snake. He mentions you a lot by the way (Is it love? Ha). He is mostly complaining, but that thing last year shook him up. If he won't thank you we will. Despite his freckles we appreciate keeping our brother._

Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly at the twin's erratic behavior, even through letter. It's lucky he already knew their history or he would have been very confused. Harry felt his mood lifting quite a bit. It was nice knowing the twins liked him enough to send a note and think about a gift. Harry pushed the tiny but snide voice at the back of his head pointing out how much it hurt that he didn't get one from Ron.

Trying to stay in a positive mood, Harry put the letter on his desk then turned to the next owl. It was a vicious looking eagle owl, and the fact that it too was well past its prime, didn't diminish its intimidating air in the slightest. It made an impatient noise as Harry took its letter, but didn't fly off. Harry curiously turned over the fine parchment envelope and slid it open too.

The Longbottom family crest greeted Harry at the top of the page, and Neville's friendly handwriting followed below.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday to you too! And thank you so much for the journals!_

_Gran had a go at me for not thinking to order something for you by owl post, but I didn't even know when your birthday was. It's cool that ours are so close together. At any rate, Gran said you wouldn't like the seedlings I was going to send you, but I think you'll like them so I'll give them to you at school. She is generally pretty good about my gardening, but she's been grumpy lately. I think it's because Dumbledore keeps visiting. I haven't been included (and my spying attempts went dismally) but I know Gran gets grumpier after every visit. I'll be glad when school starts back again. I'm probably the only person who thinks so. Well… except for Hermione. She's in France! She visited _La route des Decouvertes _in Lyon. It sounds like she enjoyed it a lot, but apparently she _re-wrote_ her History essay to include some history she learnt there. Re-wrote! I haven't even started mine! Although I'm probably talking to the wrong person about this - no doubt you finished all of your homework early like Gran was nagging me to do._

_Anyway, I am running out of parchment and I don't want to have to ask for another sheet, so I'll finish here. Thanks again for the gift, and have a great birthday too! I'll see you on the express in a month, if I don't see you sooner._

_Neville_

Again, Harry felt a spike of anger in between the laughs.

.:Dumbledore is still pushing it, it seems:. Harry sighed to Apep, who had slid up Harry's leg while he was reading.

.:You said he would:.

Harry nodded .:Yes. But I hoped he wouldn't:.

It disgusted Harry, although upon reflection over the last few weeks away from Dumbledore, Harry realised that it wasn't really up to Dumbledore anyway. It was up to Voldemort, and while Neville had been a child of the prophecy, Voldemort had chosen Harry. If there was one thing he knew about Voldemort, it was that he was stubborn. Harry would need to be dealt with before he worried about Neville, regardless of how it was positioned.

It didn't stop Harry from moving his revenge plans forward a bit.

Shaking himself off (he refused to think of Dumbledore on _his_ birthday!), Harry turned to Hadwin, who was waiting patiently on Harry's headboard. Harry stuck out his arm, and Hadwin wearily flew over to him and stuck out a leg, eyes glued to Apep.

A smile graced Harry's face again, knowing his owl trusted him enough to get within a foot of a nearly nine foot snake.

Attached to Hadwin's leg was Harry's only parcel. Once up close, Harry was almost certain he recognized it.

Careful to tear the parcel from just the one side, sure enough the handsome, green cover with gold casing and a furry spine. Harry was so shocked that _The Monster Book of Monsters_ managed to break free of the wrapping and out of Harry's hand. It landed with a thump and a growl, then flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous, and hated himself a little for immediately wondering if Hagrid sent the book because it might hurt Harry. Harry was rather ashamed of himself and picked up the note a bit reluctantly.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! _

_Think you might find this useful for next year. _

_Won't say no more here. Slytherins are meant to be good at guessing. _

_Hope the Muggles are treating you right. _

_All the best, _

_Hagrid _

Right as Harry's shame spiral was getting depressingly large the book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Glad for the distraction, Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.

'Ouch!'

The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door. Harry glared at the wall, and briefly considered just letting the book go again, thoroughly enjoying the mental image of Petunia finding the book lurking in the dark corners of the house. Harry's smirk grew as he remembered Aunt Marge's approaching visit. For now, however, Harry stroked the spine and the book went limp in his arms.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel, making it a run of three for each birthday letter. But seeing as it was his Birthday, and they generally managed to go pear shaped all on their own, Harry shrugged away the negative thoughts and focused on the positive.

Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.

The school owl didn't seem nearly so calm about going near the snake that wrapped around Harry, but it's professional pride seemed to stop it from outright fleeing. It took a few turns of shuffling away every time Harry got within reach before it finally seemed to build up the courage and held out it's leg. Harry had never seen an owl lean so far away from it's own limb before. Apep lazily opened an eye, before returning to his snooze around Harry's shoulders. He was well enough fed, and also had informed Harry in first year that Owls had too many feathers for his liking anyway.

The second Harry untied the letter the school owl took flight and was out the window. Harry was left holding the thickest envelope he had ever received from the school. And that included the essay he had received from McGonagall after the war begging Harry to come and finish his schooling. He never _had_ admitted he had planned to from the start, and had got quite a few boons from the false-debate.

Harry knew that this year his letter would include a Hogsmead permission slip, but he opened the envelope with great curiosity. Harry ignored the book list and the slip for the remaining parchment.

The first note explained the rest to Harry, and the smirk that spread over Harry's face could have made Voldemort shudder.

_Potter. Despite my hesitations, you were quite correct in your assumptions. Miss Granger is no doubt going to be neck deep in paperwork this year. I will expect you to maintain higher standards of organization. We shall discuss these matters more upon you reaching the school. Don't expect to see the sorting._

_S.S_

With a gurgled laugh Harry noted that the remaining piles of paperwork were a detailed and graphic list of wizards who had ended in disaster after messing with time. After a quick look at the book list, Harry put the permission slip and it to one side, then proceeded to take the list to bed for a bit of light reading. He wondered what Snape would say if he told him he was already _well_ acquainted with the art of temporal shifting.

Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Said smile hadn't left Harry's face the next morning, although it had shifted to a smirk by the time he reached the kitchen for breakfast.

A note from Luna had arrived during the night reminding Harry that it would only be a few more days until he could just relax at her house for the rest of the holidays. Harry was a tiny bit sad for missing Hedwig, but he would see her soon anyway. Like with most things regarding the Lovegoods, the postscript made Harry snort, but also have to wonder exactly how much the Lovegoods really knew.

_Harry Potter,_

_I hope you are having an excellent day! You should be proud of spinning around the sun for another round. Be wary though, Daddy tells me you are more at risk from Neddlecrites the more exposure you get to time-dust. I am sure they can't be that bad, but let me know so I can prepare myself if they are._

_Has your holiday been good? I always love being home. Hogwarts is nice, but even the grounds are a little unimaginative. A friend of our family visited last week and has shown us an excellent charm! I'm excited to show you. Our grass is every colour except green, and changes sporadically. Daddy has his suspicions that it is acting like a mood detector for the ocean spirits that live in the creek at the end of our wards._

_Oh, that reminds me._

_I didn't know you asked Daddy for plums last year, you could have just asked me. We are both looking forward to your stay, Daddy has talked up your cooking abilities but we are all out of plums. They only fruit when no one is looking, and we can't help but watch for them in anticipation. I have a gift for you, it's from Daddy too, but you'll have to wait until you get here._

_I'm sending you a hug with the faeries. It's said that you should feel it every time you feel a bit low throughout the day._

_Luna._

_P.S. Will you bring Stubby Boardman? We don't have much extra room, but Daddy would love to get his autograph._

Luna's note had cheered Harry even more from the good mood he'd woken in, and he had to remind himself not to whistle on the way to breakfast. Harry walked into the kitchen in time to catch the middle of the muggle report on Sirius.

'…the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately.'

'No need to tell us _he's _no good,' snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner.

'Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!'

He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the photo the television station had of Sirius, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.

The reporter reappeared.

'The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —'

'Hang on!' barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. 'You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!'

Harry remembered this conversation well, and waited for his Aunt Petunia to be looking intently out the window before speaking in a carefully nonchalant voice. He was about to squash any desire in her to be the one to call the hotline, nosiest woman in the world or not.

'Oh, don't you remember him Aunt Petunia? He was at my parents wedding. Best man.' Harry looked up to see his Aunt go sheet white.

'Wh- what?'

'Yeah. Sirius Black is my Godfather. You've met him.'

This had double the effect needed. It was a reminder that Petunia had had dealings with Lily, and also had a supposed killer Godfather. Again, Harry would hardly be mentioning that Sirius was innocent.

It seemed none of the Dursleys could form a response to that (although to be fair, Harry wasn't even sure Dudley had been paying attention until Petunia dropped the plate she had been holding).

'So what time is Aunt Marge's train arriving?' Harry asked his uncle with an innocent smile a couple of minutes into the chaos.

'T-ten.'

'Well it's going on nine now. Shouldn't you be heading to the station? Wouldn't want to miss her.' Harry gave another innocent smile before standing to rinse his plate then leave the room.

He didn't go far however. Dudley was quickly sent upstairs to change, while Vernon rushed to find his coat and headed out to the car. Harry waited five minutes on the stairs after he heard the car roll out of the driveway, before he headed back into the kitchen. Poor Petunia was going to get _more_ reminders. Harry felt a tiny bit bad, so paused at the balustrade and dropped Apep off.

.:You best head back to my room:.

.:Best for whom?:.

Harry snorted.

.:Just do it please:.

.:For you Harry:. Apep snapped playfully at Harry, who had flicked him on the nose for a response.

Petunia was digging around in the cleaning cupboard, and let out a surprised whine when she saw him again. Upon seeing what she was doing, Harry raised one amused eyebrow at the expensive bottle of Gin she was hiding inside an old laundry detergent box that sat at the back of the cupboard.

'What do you want now, Boy?' She snapped. She never _had_ been one to explain herself to him. Harry ignored the attitude and sat gracefully onto the chair Dudley had left pulled out and balanced one ankle over his knee, arm resting along the top of the chair beside him. He smirked down at her looking perfectly calm and relaxed. He had picked Petunia, because despite appearances, she was actually the weaker link.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'So, I can't help but remember reading my mothers journal about the time your Aunt Sophie came to visit.' Harry said in a casual voice.

Petunia sniffed. 'Aunt Sophie always did favor Lily. Just like the rest of them.'

'Hmm…' Harry pretended to find a bit of dirt under his nails. 'So she was allowed in on our little secret.'

Pentunia sneered a little. 'Get to your point? I haven't got time for idle chit chat.'

'Well,' Harry said, leaning forward with an evil glint in his eye, 'You may or may not be aware, but I'm rather popular in my world.'

'You've brought up _that_ nonsense more than enough this morning- _Boy_.'

'Oh, I was just thinking, that my _own_ Aunt shouldn't be excluded.' Petunia's face showed her confusion, but Harry pushed on figuring she'd catch on soon enough. 'I'm sure if I wrote to the Minister for Magic, that dear _Cornelius_ would be _pleased_ to help out _Harry Potter_. If I wanted my _most_ _favorite_ Aunt to _share_ my life secrets with, they would be more than happy to accommodate me. No pesky magical removal squad or obliviators.'

About half way through Petunia came to the horrifying conclusion that Harry was referring to Aunt _Marge_. She went white as a sheet and stopped mid-movement to stare at Harry in horror; the scourer paused in mid air on its way back to the cupboard.

'Don't you dare!' She eventually snarled.

Harry slowly let a smirk bleed onto his face, and Petunia paled.

'Why shouldn't I?'

'You won't eat for the rest of the holidays!'

'I wonder how most-favored-dogs hold up against _hungry,_ nine foot, poisonous snakes?'

'No.'

'But Marge is _family_!' Harry put on an obviously fake concerned voice.

'I'll lock you back in that cupboard!'

'Doubtful, Apep wouldn't like it. I really do think _dearest_ Aunt Marge should know. Unless-…'

'Yes?' Harry saw Petunia flinch at herself for sounding so pathetically weak, but she didn't take it back. His smirk increased and he pulled the permission slip out from his pocket and placed it carefully in the middle of the table followed neatly by a black pen. 'Sign on the dotted line please.

Petunia sneered down at the form not moving. She was obviously torn about giving Harry something he actually wanted.

Harry nudged the pen next to the form, his face hard.

'You will not say one thing about your filthy habits to, or within hearing of, Marge?!'

Harry sneered a little at the description of his magic, but nodded once. 'We will keep this between ourselves.'

Petunia actually seemed a little relieved at that, but didn't back down.

'You will leave no later than one day after Marge does.'

Harry had been intending to anyway, but saw no reason to let Petunia think she might need to get more out of him. 'I suppose… so long as the wards are fully charged.'

'So be it then.' Petunia sneered, then snatched up the form and signed. As her pen left the page she let out a small gasp.

As it happens, the pen Harry had found in Knockturn wasn't cursed with _just_ a simple addiction curse. It also was a type L Blood pen. It wasn't illegal like Umbridge's type N, but was highly frowned upon. When someone (magical or not) signed an agreement, the pen pricked their hand and imbedded the ink with a 1% grade of their blood. It also wasn't legally binding, but it caused a strong compulsion for the people involved in the agreement to _stick_ to the word as it were. It wasn't illegal because it was based on the perceptions, not the words on the paper. So you couldn't accidentally sign your life away. However by the same rule, the contract you signed was outweighed by a verbal agreement, and the actual words on the paper didn't matter at all. They were highly sought after on the black market for paper-trail-free (il)legal agreements. It was pure luck that Harry bought it, as he had just liked what it looked like. He made a mental note to return to _Curios_ as he had now found several gems in amongst the supposed junk.

Harry snatched the form away from Petunia and smirked once before heading up to his room to put the form away. It would be a test of his patience for the next few days, but then again… it's not like he promised not to _use_ magic on Marge; He only promised not to _say_ anything about it.

Harry never really wanted to see Marge ever again, and a large portion of him had wanted to just return, charge the wards and leave before she even arrived. Unfortunately the logical part of his brain registered that it would be very difficult for the Dursleys to explain to Marge why her favorite nephew (to torment constantly) wasn't there. Harry knew that one of the reasons she visited so often during his childhood was because there were few things Aunt Marge liked better than picking on Harry. It would have made her disagreeable for the Dursleys, which in turn would have made them disagreeable with him. Surprisingly Harry didn't want that. It was excellent only having to return for two or three days a year, so despite despising Marge, he had decided to return for her visit to maintain the positive replenishment of the wards.

Harry cringed as he heard Vernon beep the horn pulling back into the drive a half hour later. He had sent Hadwin to Luna's that morning, and had spent the last few hours arguing with Apep about revealing himself if he thought Harry might be in danger. Apep had been abnormally stubborn about it, and after the exhaustive conversation Harry now had a cramp in his _tongue_ of all places. He may be able to talk to snakes, but even for magicals it wasn't ever going to be _natural_. Apep had lost the argument, but was now back in his pouch, wrapped around Harry a fair bit tighter than normally comfortable.

As such, it was a very distracted Harry that passed Dudley in the hall down to greet Marge.

'Oi Potter!' he stage-whispered.

It wasn't until later reflection Harry realised it was odd for Dudley to bother whispering to him at all. It wasn't like he had ever gotten in trouble for tormenting Harry, quite the opposite in fact.

'What do you want Dudley?' Harry asked distracted. Having promised not to mention magic he would be reverting to his treatment pre-1st year, and could expect a yelling if he wasn't downstairs before Vernon even anticipated needing him.

With the other distraction Harry's instinct was to duck quickly out of the way when Dudley stuck out his arm. When nothing came of it, Harry looked up at Dudley in confusion. Reflected back at him was a pensive look that appeared entirely foreign and strange for Harry to see on Dudley Dursley's face.

'What's this then?' Harry asked warily. He had barely seen Dudley for the last few years and he wasn't the same as Harry remembered, so Harry didn't really know what to expect.

'It's a lollie, idiot!' Dudley whispered out again.

Harry frowned. 'Oh?'

Dudley shook the hand containing the single hard-boiled lollie under Harry's nose. 'Aren't you gonna take it?'

Harry eyed his cousin warily and slowly took the lollie, surprised when Dudley didn't snatch his hand away at the last minute.

Apparently Harry's Slytherin mask wasn't working at all, and all of his confusion must have shown on his face, as Dudley rolled his eyes and gave Harry a nudge towards the stairs.

'You _eat_ _it._ Dim-wit.' Dudley pushed past Harry right before they both reached the front door. 'Happy Birthday, Freak.'

The last part was the barest of whispers, but it sent Harry's world spiraling in to shock. Harry's brain shuddered to a halt and he stood staring open-mouthed at the back of Dudley's head. He remained frozen like that until he realised he had missed Marge's entire introduction, had somehow been shuffled into the kitchen, and everyone was suddenly looking expectantly at him.

Harry looked blankly back at Marge, desperately trying to remember the previous timeline's conversation, but coming up blank.

'Yes.'

In the end he figured he had about a forty percent chance it was a yes/no question, and that yes was an acceptable answer.

'Don't you say _yes_ in that ungrateful tone,' Aunt Marge growled. 'It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my _doorstep.'

Harry's sarcastic reply that he would have preferred anywhere else up to and including an orphanage was much easier to hold in while he was busy congratulating himself on pulling off an answer. He managed a strained smile.

'Don't you smirk at me!' boomed Aunt Marge. 'I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped that new school would knock some manners into you.' She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, 'Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?'

'St. Brutus's,' said Uncle Vernon promptly. 'It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases.'

He looked pleased with himself for a second, before the hard reality, that he hadn't given Harry his demands on behavior after the distraction with Sirius, settled over him with a cold wave.

'I see,' said Aunt Marge oblivious to her brother's sudden discomfort. 'Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?' she barked across the table at Harry.

'Harry caught his uncle's eye, and purposely paused for a long minute, enjoying watching Vernon sweat. 'Oh yeah. All the time.'

Relief was quickly followed by glee on Vernon's face, and the general tone of Harry's life went rapidly downhill from there.

Aunt Marge, unlike the Dursleys who like to forget Harry existed, liked Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.

'The boy's hair is wild! What does he do? Electrocute himself daily!? You ought to shave it all off, Petunia, dear. Although it's probably bad genetics.'

'Not everybody can be well supported like you, Dudders. _Some people_ are unfortunate enough to live their life as a skeleton. I put down a dog like that last week.'

'No doubt the boy's grades were dismal. In normal circumstances I'd suggest sending him to a good school like Dudders', but in this case it would clearly be a waste.'

'What is wrong with your coordination, Boy?! You've spilt tea everywhere.' She complained when Ripper came running in and bowled Harry over from behind. 'Clean it up. No, don't use a cloth. You've kept your clothes looking like rags, you may as well use them for it.'

For the most part, she sniped at things that Harry had already fixed outside the Dursleys, and had changed back for the visit. On the evening of the second night she's gleefully taken Harry's glasses, saying Ripper had an eye for them, and had laughed as he'd struggled through the cooking. Of course Harry could actually see perfectly, and he just took it as an opportunity to take twice as long so they had to eat late, and to put extra spice in when he _accidentally_ knocked the chili powder over. Aunt Marge hated hot foods.

It was either insults or she would complain about things he didn't control (like his genes) but for the most part he didn't see them as negative anyway as they had almost polar opposite views. She took a great pleasure in insulting Harry's parents, something that in the past had never failed to get a rise out of Harry. However now Harry actually agreed with her for the most part and he was frustrating her to no end with his lack of response.

Harry was going really well at being utterly unconcerned with what Marge had to say, right up until lunchtime on the third day. The three adult Dursleys had been indulging in wine (Harry noted it was a cheaper version than Petunia normally bought) since breakfast and were getting rather sloshy.

'You've had rather a hard few years Vernon; you should have got that last promotion. Denwell sounds like a parasite.'

'I _was_ rather busy with other things, Michael just had more time than me.' Vernon talked himself out of the guilt. It took a lot of control for Harry not to snort too loudly. Unfortunately the abortive movement drew Marge's attention anyway. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. Harry was the only one who saw it. Internally he sighed.

'To true, to true, brother. You have to look after your son too, which Denwell doesn't have to worry. Not to mention the other one. Things would have gone a lot smoother without _him_.'

Facing away from Marge and pretending to watch the football with Dudley, Harry rolled his eyes.

'Why his parent's had to go and get themselves killed I don't know.' Marge continued, at which point she turned and sneered at Harry. 'Although… if they knew he was going to turn out like _this_…' She paused and increased her sneer, 'Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't have just abandoned him to someone else anyway. I know I wouldn't have kept a-'

At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.

'Marge!' squealed Aunt Petunia. 'Marge, are you all right?'

'Not to worry,' grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. 'Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…'

But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry barely saw them. He had been fine, more amused at Marge's pathetic jibes than anything else. But suddenly he went from mildly annoyed but relatively happy, to devastated. His chest tightened and he had to clench his teeth and his hands. He felt a second of anger, in which his magic lashed out at Marge, and her wineglass exploded, before he was completely enveloped in absolute sorrow. He skipped dessert to get away from the table as soon as he could.

He stood outside in the hall, leaning against the wall and breathing deeply until he could bring himself back from the brink of crying. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. In fact, it had only happened twice since he turned nine or so the first time around, and once had been this very day last timeline. Marge had a way of getting under his skin. The only other time had been when Dumbledore had told him of the Prophecy after Sirius died.

He couldn't afford to let it happen again. Apart from anything else, in this timeline he didn't have a single spot on his record, as he hadn't been around for Dobby to drop a cake on someone's head. But more importantly his power had increased by spades after he reached magical maturity, and that power had come back with him and seemed to be adding to what his eleven-year-old self had had. That had only been a minor spike because he hadn't been expecting it at all, so he had got it under control very quickly. A major one could now flatten the neighborhood if he let it.

At long last, the Dursleys sat down for the final meal of Marge's stay. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several more bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.

'Can I tempt you, Marge?'

Harry eyed the bottle warily. Marge was _already_ drunk, and this hadn't gone well last time.

'Just a small one, then,' she chuckled. Her huge face was very red. 'A bit more than that…and a bit more…that's the ticket.'

Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie and seemed oblivious to the inebriation of the adults. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry glanced at the clock again, counting down the seconds until nine, when he knew Vernon would need to take Marge to the train station.

'Aah,' said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. 'Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…' She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. 'Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy,' she went on, winking at Dudley. 'You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…'

'Now, this one here-'

She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. _Dear Merlin_, he thought.

'This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred.'

Harry was carefully maintaining his Slytherin mask.

'It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia' she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one and Harry was reminded of Hagrid for a moment. 'but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us.'

_Better than the genetics from a killer whale_ Harry mused to himself, slyly glancing at Dudley and Vernon.

'This Potter,' said Aunt Marge loudly, 'you never told me what he did?'

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

'He… didn't-' Vernon started, but Harry cut him off.

'Dad was a cop.' He recognized a momentary surprise on the Dursley's faces, and Harry wondered if it was because he interrupted, or because they didn't know.

'Ha! Probably a corrupt one.' said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. Harry said nothing, as he didn't particularly care to defend James Potter. Marge seemed to take courage from that.

'No doubt the lot of you lived of his probably too big wage.' She said, and then glanced at Petunia.

'Lily didn't work.' Petunia confirmed. It wasn't _quite_ true, as Lily had been researching, and had been working for The Order, but again, Harry wouldn't really bother to waste any effort defending her.

Marge was gleeful at being able to finish her monologue.

'So, a no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —'

'MORE BRANDY!' yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. Harry was completely confused as to why, until he caught a view of himself in the window to the garden. His eyes were almost glowing. He had been right there along with Marge, only he was sneering a list of the faults Lily actually _did_ posses and had been working himself up. Obviously Vernon had seen this and didn't want the neighborhood flattened either. Vernon emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. 'You, boy,' he snarled at Harry. 'Go to bed, go on-'

'No, Vernon,' hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. 'Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk, I expect,'

'They didn't _die_ in a car crash.' said Harry calmly, surprising all of the Dursleys. But Marge was too far-gone to recognize his tone.

'They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!' screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. 'You are an insolent, ungrateful little shit who is nothing but a blemishment on my own excellent brother's life!'

Aunt Marge finished so abruptly that for a moment Harry thought he'd somehow managed to blow her up again, however it seemed that she was waiting for Harry to respond. Harry didn't have the foggiest idea how to do so.

On the one hand, he could pretend anger, however he didn't really feel it, and the fight would only escalate. On the other hand, he could apologize. He didn't think that would work either. He had a total mental blank, and just sat there staring at Marge watching her slowly get a tick in one eye.

The odd family sat in total silence for a moment, before Dudley looked up from the TV and surprised everyone by announcing 'I have always thought about becoming a cop.'

Petunia looked torn between being proud, and being disgusted he might have even the slightest link with James Potter. Surprisingly (as far as Harry was concerned) Aunt Marge left the previous conversation completely off, and moved on to praising Dudley. In fact, Harry managed to stay almost entirely forgotten for the rest of the evening right up until Vernon's watch alarm went of a ten to nine and he was told to help carry Marge's suitcase out to the car.

By help the of course meant do, and do with a yapping dog running circles around your feet. Harry thought he might actually get through the whole evening unscathed, when suddenly Ripper started growling at the bushes and went deadly still, causing Harry to trip over him and drop Marge's (incredibly heavy) suitcase from the top of the stairs. He watched as it tumbled once, twice, then landed heavily on Marge, bowling her to the ground. There was a nasty _crunch_, quickly followed by a horrible scream as Marge's wrist snapped cleanly in half under the combination of the suitcase's, and her own, heavy weight.

Vernon screamed as well and rushed over to help Marge off her arm. Petunia rushed back inside yelling that she would call the ambulance, stepping over Harry not even pausing to see if Harry was even injured at the bottom of the stairs, which he had fallen down. Harry lay on the ground, perfectly still.

Dudley however _had_ noticed that Harry was okay (minus a few new scrapes and bruises), and seemed to be staring off to the right of the grand commotion.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Dudley caught the hint of the whisper 'Sirius.' Before Harry was back on his feet and bolting past him and out into the night.

'Oi! Where are you going?' He yelled after Harry, but Harry ignored him.

Harry had had all of his things in his trunk, shrunk down in his pocket, or in his pouch, since the afternoon. Not trusting the timeline to differ Harry had been ready to leave with only a moment's notice. The only thing he had left behind due to the rush was Hadwin's cage, but that didn't matter, as he would be returning to the wizarding world.

Actually, it wouldn't have really mattered to Harry at all had he been thinking of it, which he wasn't. His sole thought was chasing the big, black and shaggy dog that was gaining distance from him and was going to disappear into the night.

'Wait Sirius!' Harry yelled out. The dog seemed to almost trip, and Harry got a little closer 'Sirius. I know you're-' Harry's voice dwindled off, as the dog had rapidly changed into a man, spun on the spot and disappeared. Harry was too far away to latch on, and he couldn't track it without using his wand and getting expelled.

It was too late.

Harry had run nearly four blocks in chasing Sirius, and sunk to his knees panting half from the run, and half from emotions.

He was an idiot.

As soon as Sirius broke free Harry had been planning on using the time turner so he could meet him when he first broke into Hogwarts. Harry had _completely_ forgotten that he actually saw Sirius before that. He remembered so clearly thinking he'd seen the Grim, and being worried about it, that he didn't associate the memory with Sirius at all. He associated it with Death.

He was an _idiot_.

He could have set a trap. Hell, he could have just left a note, or changed his Aura and stunned Sirius. Harry was kneeling on a pebble driveway and felt his fingers curl around the stones that were embedded at their base into the concrete. His magic ignoring the pain or strength needed. He ripped up a handful and threw it down in anger, his magic swirling around him and in an effort to calm down he dragged it back to extreme neutral. In the back of his mind he knew he was being ridiculous, but he had been _so close_. So close to his Godfather. So _damn_ close to understanding and a _hug that meant something_ and… **_Argh_**! Harry threw another impossible handful.

The rock landed on the road and exploded across the bitumen with a loud crash and a… _pop_.

Harry was up on his feet facing the other direction, wand drawn and in dueler's stance in just one breath. The look on the newly apperated Auror's face would have been hilarious, if Harry wasn't too angry to care.

'What!?' Harry snarled.

'Harry Potter!' said Auror stuttered in surprise. Harry snarled again. He didn't recognize this man, and wasn't surprised at all, as he was a noisy apperator, was far to close to a possible perpetrator, and didn't have the sense to even draw his wand. He definitely wouldn't still be around in the years Harry had originally become part of the force. _If_ the man survived the coming war he would quickly be delegated to desk duty.

Harry ignored the Auror and drew his magic into himself. Realising what had happened, Harry purposely bled his Aura around where Sirius had been, blending their residual magic until tracing the apparation would be impossible.

That was the dangers with someone who was well trained in altering their Aura, and why, under normal circumstances, they were usually watched far more carefully than even ex-Unspeakables (few that there were). Of course no one _knew_ he could do it _this_ time around.

'Where is your partner?' Harry asked cautiously. He purposely let his mask slip a little, letting his puffed state and exhaustion bleed through. He needed this whole thing to come off as accidental magic through anger. He would have to cover Sirius' tracks.

'What partner?' The Auror glanced quickly behind Harry to the left. Harry couldn't help but snort.

'For pity's sake Liam!' a voice growled.

Harry almost groaned aloud. Moody. It had to be bloody _Moody_.

'Potter.' Moody acknowledged, _stepping_ out of his disillusionment calmly. Somewhere at the back of his brain Harry was impressed. That was a skill not many could master.

'I thought you retired, Moody?' It was surprise that made Harry reply, and only his excellent Slytherin mask that stopped him from cringing immediately after. How should he even know who Moody was?

'It's nice to meet you too.' Moody didn't sound like he meant it, and was looking at Harry suspiciously. 'I'm helping with this Black business as a favor to Dumbledore. But that's not why we are here.'

Harry had to stop his eyes from narrowing. That hadn't happened last time.

'Reeeally?' Harry drawled sarcastically, 'Well you're a bit late in either case.'

Harry's mind was running a million miles a minute. Knowing all the facts, he was _highly_ suspicious of Dumbledore's involvement, and thought it couldn't be at all good for Sirius. After all, Dumbledore should already know Sirius was innocent. Unless the Potters were even worse than Harry thought (still a possibility, as Harry didn't really have the most positive indications to go from).

At any rate, he needed to give Sirius every second he could. He could only hope the man would be sensible enough to leave wherever he apperated from quickly, and by muggle means.

'What's that supposed to mean Sonny?'

Most would be cowering at the menacing face Moody put forward, but Harry had a) seen it many times before, and b) Gone face to face with Voldemort. Which was far worse.

'Only that it would have been nice to have you around a little sooner. I could have died.'

'Well unlicensed apparation will often do that.' _Liam_ interrupted. 'I'm frankly surprised you aren't splinched.' He didn't sound surprised. He sounded awed. Mentally Harry sighed. Great. Another fan-boy.

Moody's magical eye was spinning rapidly, but his good one was focused right on Harry.

'You didn't apperate did you?' He barked out. To Harry's side, Liam flinched. Harry just raised one eyebrow. Frankly, he was rather impressed with Moody's logic. Wizards weren't usually known for it. That wasn't to say he was going to make this easy. He had a Godfather to give a head start to, after all.

'I could have died, you know.' Harry repeated instead of answering.

'Where is he?' Moody barked,

Harry raised the other eyebrow, paused, then gave moody a wide-eyed (yet sarcastic) innocent look. '_I_ didn't apperate.'

'GRENCH!' Moody yelled suddenly, making Liam jump again, almost twice as high. Harry felt a tiny bit of pity for him. 'Get Bones here this instant. This is a code seven!'

'Wh- what?' Liam spluttered out, obviously put on the spot and confused. Moody shut his eyes with stretched patience.

Harry couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes. 'Aggressive sighting of an escaped criminal or wanted felon: Backup needed.' He probably wasn't meant to know that, but he had done a slight impersonation of Hermione reciting a textbook, so he'd probably be okay for an excuse even if anyone bothered to look too closely. Moody gave him a once over, but didn't comment, stomping off to meet the incoming crew.

Things moved rapidly from there. Soon Amelia, a team of Hit-wizards and nearly twenty Aurors were swarming the neighborhood. A large muggle deterring ward was spread, and no less than six people had interviewed Harry so far. Harry not only managed to give them no useful answers, he also managed to confuse them even further.

'I saw him in the bushes. I recognized him from the muggle news and just ran. He chased after me. He was gaining on me and yelling something. I couldn't think properly. Then he caught up to me. I don't know what happened. He seemed to just stop with me at wand point, then he smiled and apperated out. I thought I was going to _die_.'

They ate it up.

Boy-who-lived faces Black down and Black flees.

_Gods_, Skeeter was going to be _horrible_.

Eventually Harry was rescued by the Minister for Magic himself (who surprisingly had more sense than to mention Harry already _knew_ Black was after him personally). Harry had not once in his life been glad to see Fudge before today. He had forgotten how annoying Aurors were. On the bright side, Sirius had gotten away, and Fudge was very distressed that Harry had come so close to being attacked, and that his Aurors couldn't even chase Black down _for_ Harry. He apologized almost once a minute for going on an hour. It took a lot of effort to stop Harry from smirking. It seemed Fudge had a soft spot for Harry. Apparently the polls had been friendly to Fudge _despite_ the breakout.

Harry even allowed one photo of Fudge, himself and Liam as first on scene (the last slightly disgusted Harry, but Moody plain refused to have his photo taken).

The night eventually ended (or rather the morning begun) around sunrise. There was one last awkward moment when Bones approached Harry and offered to personally escort him home.

'Ah, about that boss-…' A deputy Auror spoke up awkwardly.

'What's the problem Ella?'

Ella looked rather upset, and glanced at Harry with a sorrowed look. Comprehension filled Harry's eyes.

'Ah. Let me guess. I'm not exactly welcome back _home_?' He drawled.

'What?!' Amelia looked appalled. 'What do you mean you're not _welcome_? You were almost killed! Actually, why isn't your Aunt here _already_?'

Ella looked even more uncomfortable, and eventually her partner spoke up.

'They were asleep when we got there Boss. Didn't seem to even care he was missi-' he cut off from an elbow to the ribs from Ella as she glanced pityingly at Harry.

Harry _hated _pity_._

'Well, there's nothing new there. I am meant to be staying with friends in a few days; I'll just stay at the Leaky for tonight, then head there tomorrow.'

Amelia seemed to have finally caught on and was staring at Harry aghast.

'But- but-… What about you're _family_?'

Harry went from a tired little child to a sneer (that wouldn't have looked out of place on Snape's face) in an instant, surprising the circle of Aurors.

'_What_ family?'

That seemed to leave Amelia entirely speechless, and in the mean time Fudge decided staying at the Leaky cauldron would be an excellent idea, and Harry was whisked off by side-along and deposited in a comfortable room looking over the alley. Fudge made Harry promise not to go out into the muggle world again before school, said he'd be in touch and to mail him when he arrived at his friend's house.

Harry would possibly have been more amused by the whole event if he weren't so tired. So other than a nod to Hadwin, (who just like Hedwig had, arrived just before Harry) Harry only stripped to his boxers and just fell asleep on the covers.

He had one last tiny bit of déjà vu before he clonked out when Apep mumbled .:It's been a very weird night, Harry:.

Harry was woken up by a too-cheerful-Tom the next morning, far earlier than he would have liked. Tom had been instructed to bring Harry a late breakfast, courtesy of Fudge. The minister had left him a note with more encouragement to stay in the wizarding world, and had attached a copy of the morning paper's main story.

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE _

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today, however he has been sighted in Surrey. _

_'We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we praise the magical community on remaining so calm. There was a small incident last night, but Mr. Potter handled it as best that could be expected.' _

_Further sources indicated that the incident involved a face off between Sirius Black and Mr. Potter, however in general the ministry is being quite tight lipped. The security conscious approach has been praised by several members of the International Federation of Warlocks, even some of those who frowned on Fudge sharing Black's identity with the Muggle Prime Minister._

_The ministry would like to remind magical citizens, again, that Black is a serious threat, however remaining calm and contacting your designated ministry contact is the best plan of action. Master Zehlli, a specialist in the mind arts from the Janus Thickness ward spoke on Black's probable mental state._

_'An Azkaban inmate loses rationality around the three year mark on average, however this reflects on mental stability more than regular thought process. Unless Black is threatened, he will statistically speaking be more probably remain sane. There is only speculations about why he attacked poor Pettigrew all those years ago, however it was considered a personal rupture in cognosis, rather than a preordained disorder.'_

Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of his Godfather, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. He vaguely remembered thinking that in this photo Sirius looked like a vampire, and the memory made him snort. Harry had now actually met several Vampires, and other than paler complexions there wasn't much difference between them and your everyday wizard. However, almost every one Harry had met had been over at least two hundred years old, so most of them were a bit old fashioned. Harry suspected that very few of them would let their hygiene routine slip so far as that of an escaped convict. The pictures in his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes had been truly misleading.

Sighing Harry decided that now he was awake he might as well make use of the day. There was something he had been putting off for a while now, and with the increasing security on himself, Harry suspected it would be better done sooner, rather than later. He pulled his invisibility cloak out, annoying Apep by stuffing it in his pouch with him for easy access.

Downstairs Harry told Tom that he would be grabbing a few things around the alley before heading straight to his friend's by floo from Gringotts.

'Why don't you take the Knight Bus from here?' Tom enquired, 'The fees will be outrageous from Gringotts floo.'

'My stomach and the Knight Bus don't get on so well.' Harry put on a queasy face. Tom nodded in understanding, but remained annoyingly nosey.

'What about if you came back here, then took the floo. I have an opening around twelve. You could-'

'Thank you.' Harry interrupted, 'But I have things to do in Gringotts, and the security would be appreciated.'

'Where are you going then? I'll have to tell Minister Fudge where to-'

'Minister Fudge shall receive my owl as soon as I arrive at my destination.'

Harry didn't remember Tom being this pushy, and decided he would mark it up to him being worried, and let it go.

Once he was in Diagon he headed straight for a quiet side alley, sending a slightly sad look at Fortescue's wishing he had time for an ice-cream and chat for old time's sake. But Harry didn't know how long he would be, and was due at Luna's at four thirty.

As soon as he was in a quiet corner he glanced around making sure no one was looking, then pulled on his invisibility cloak. He changed his Aura to that of Harris Noir, and then he headed down Knockturn. He headed straight for Msaw Ætare. Dalvin recognized Harris Noir's Aura, and easily accepted the need to be invisible. He pointed Harry in the direction of the floo directory next to the fireplace and said to just floo out when ready, he'd just charge it to Noir's account.

A moment or two later Harry cast a quick glamour and stepped into the fireplace.

'Hangleton Railway station.' Harry whispered clearly stepping through the flames and out of Knockturn. He arrived in a small anti-chamber that was invisible to muggles. He neatly tucked his cloak back into Apep's pouch (getting more grumbles), before heading out into greater Hangleton. He was hoping to avoid any magic until he reached the shack, partially because collecting another Horcrux would probably be exhaustive, and partially because he didn't want to stand out or leave any sort of magical signature.

The woman in the ticketing office directed Harry two blocks away where he could hire a bicycle, and Harry purchased a copy of a tourist brochure and a map, which he tucked in prominent view in his back pocket.

He managed to hire a bike for only ten pounds, and headed off on the main road toward Little Hangleton.

Having never been taught to ride a bike as a child (As if the Dursley's would have allowed Harry on one of Dudley's bikes, even if Dudley hadn't managed to destroy almost all of them on his first day of ownership), the Weasley brothers had taken it upon themselves to teach him. Naturally this involved a slightly tinkered with bike, as theirs lived in Arthur's shed when not in use. Stretching his legs along the road out of town Harry was pleased to note that he was just as capable of riding a bike that didn't have cushioning charms in the seat, nor levitation and propulsion charms for when he got tired. He did bemoan the loss of the second after the last large hill, but upon reaching the top he was pleased to note he actually recognized _exactly_ where he was. He was also happy to note that he wouldn't even need to visit Little Hangleton itself, as he recognized Riddle manor the next hill over, and at the dip between the two hills the lane that Harry had walked along in the memory of the ministry worker veered off to the left.

Once in the lane Harry ditched the bike under some useful shrubs and headed forward on foot. It wasn't long until the gate to the Gaunt shack came into view. Harry paused about ten meters out and closed his eyes. He was hoping to cheat the system a little, but wasn't at all sure if it would work.

Slowly his Aura got Darker and Darker, until it was as close to as Dark as he could make it. Then Harry let it grow, and grow. He had been practicing monitoring Aura levels all the previous year, mostly for Slytherin political reasons, but also because in the back of his mind he'd had this task ahead of him.

If a blind, but magically sensitive wizard had been present he would be cowering in fear. As far as magic was concerned, as Harry stepped forward, Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the front gate to the shack.

.:Who goes there?:. A garden snake popped up and blocked the path.

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Apep beat him to it.

.:Silence you little imp. What right do you have to question my master?:.

Deciding that not having to reveal himself as a parselmouth was a boon Harry hadn't considered, he let Apep continue.

.:Your master cannot pass without a sacrifice:.

.:He knows that!:. Apep sounded snooty and appeared to turn his head away in disgust. In reality he got close enough to Harry's ear that he could whisper .:You _did_ know that didn't you?:.

Harry nodded, and pulled out a sharp knife he had re-appropriated from Petunia's kitchen. He nimbly cut his finger and let a single drop run down the knife before putting his finger in his mouth. He flicked the knife and the blood landed on the door of the hut. It glowed gold for just one moment before the lock clicked.

The gold glow surprised Harry, as it indicated parselmagic. He frowned and didn't step forward.

Harry had been back here in the original future. After the war he had sat down with Hermione and Ron for a long-overdue chat about all of their adventures, a sort of counseling for each other, Harry had come to the conclusion that leaving Tom's Horcrux defences up was just plain dangerous. Especially if anyone managed to figure out that Tom had had some. Even if there was no longer a locket to be found, there was still a cave full of inferi. The same went for the cursed hut (though it was more a danger for accidental discovery). The fact that Ron hadn't joined them in taking down the defences was the first of many hints that things were going downhill between the trio, but at the time they had been oblivious.

In fact, the last time Harry had been here he and Hermione had been discussing the possibility of Ron proposing. There had been lots of unnecessary jokes about rings thrown in to the bargain, as the Slytherin _ring_ was protected mostly by _ring_-wards. It had been an odd day, but it had stuck with Harry.

Harry still didn't step forward, and frowned at the door. Deciding to give mage-sight a go, Harry concentrated on focusing his magic around his eyes. He still couldn't hold it, but the image of magic in use flickered in and out just enough for Harry to confirm his theory.

That had been a destructive ward.

'Well fuck.' Harry groaned to no one in particular.

This made things a lot more complicated. A destructive ward was essentially a one-use ward, and it was usually put up as an alerting mechanism around warding that was left un-supervised. Voldemort had no-doubt thought himself the only one around with the ability to talk to snakes. Despite what Dumbledore had said the first time around, Harry now knew it was an inherited trait that ran through blood-lines, and was either active, or wasn't. Even using James Potter was out.

In terms of affecting the time-line, this wasn't good. It would have been impossible for Dumbledore to get into the shack without fresh blood from a parselmouth. As Harry hadn't been to the shack _before_ Dumbledore, it meant Tom must have returned to check on his horcrux. Harry could only assume it was when he was residing at Riddle Manor, and for his own sake, he could only hope that it was once Tom had a body back. Being a destructive ward, it wouldn't re-generate, and Tom would know someone had been through his wards as soon as he got to the door. What's more, he would know that that person was a parselmouth. That didn't exactly leave the possibilities wide open.

Harry was now working on a tight schedule for either getting _all_ of the Horcrux in one place, or learning how to do highly complex parsel-wards (with no books and no mentors to learn from). Either prospect wasn't good.

Harry let out a small, frustrated growl, but figuring he was already this far in, he may as well, he stepped forwards and pushed open the door. The moment he was in the hut he could feel Tom's magic. It was _Tom's_ too, not Voldemort. There was only a subtle distinction, but Harry had been close enough to part of Voldemort's soul to feel it. It was odd, as he assumed that the ring had been placed in the shack well after Tom Riddle ceased to exist. The close-by Horcrux was letting off that odd buzzing-whisper that Harry could always hear, and Harry could already feel the compulsion to put on the ring calling to him through the three remaining layers of wards. He increased his Occlumency walls. This might be harder than he'd thought.

The next ward was pretty nasty. It required you drain it manually, seeping a great deal of a person's magical core. It wasn't permanent, but would certainly leave Harry a lot weaker for a few days. There were ways around it, but Harry knew that while the ministry couldn't track his individual signature outside of the monitoring zones around his place of residence, they would probably be aware if there was a sudden spike of magic in an area devoid of wizard homes. They would _probably_ just assume that it was a pre school-aged child with a bout of accidental magic, but there was a chance that they might come and investigate, and that was the _last_ thing Harry needed.

He sighed and stepped forward, running magic down into his wand as if he were about to cast, but not actually starting, then slipping the wand into the edges of the ward. Harry let out a surprised yelp when the drain started. He really should have expected it to be nasty, considering who put it in place, but the pain surprised him. Gritting his teeth he managed _not_ to pull his wand back out, and just had to wait it out. The pain, which seemed to center itself around his heart, slowly increased over time. Harry was starting to worry that he would actually pass out, but right at the last minute, it stopped. The ward shattered, and Harry let out a shaky breath.

That had taken a _huge_ toll. Really, it was becoming less and less surprising that Dumbledore had been tricked by the compulsion curse. It seemed silly enough on it's own, but Harry imagined that if he didn't have a combination of two timeline's worth of power - one of them adult, then he would only have 20 or so percent of his magic left available. He estimated Dumbledore would have been left with just over that.

The next ward was simple, yet devastating. It was a silencing barrier, and was impossible to take down. They were nasty little things, Bill had told him that the Egyptians had favored them quite a lot in ancient times, and had often used them in conjunction with wards that were easily displaced, but only with talking, singing or generally making non-magical, verbal noises. In this instance, Tom had obviously just wanted the witch or wizard to have to revert to non-verbal casting. The ward was a concave one, so the silencing would only work whilst you were inside it. Harry snorted. There was an obvious flaw here for anyone who was willing to sacrifice someone else, and Tom had entirely overlooked the possibility of multiple people breaking in _together_. Harry found himself somewhat disappointed with Tom, but tried to push the feeling aside.

As it was, Harry stepped through the ward without pause. Non-verbal was his specialty.

The final ward remaining was, of course, equally as nasty as the last few. A nightmare curse weaved in with a false hope charm. Usually the two would just cancel each other out, but it explained even further why Dumbledore had put on the ring. Next to the compulsion to use the ring it was deadly. Harry frowned in concentration, he was getting tired, but it was crucial he got through this last part un-harmed, and without destroying any curse on the ring.

'Apep, you remember our deal?'

.:Of course, although I still don't like it:.

Harry didn't really like it either, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He pulled a thick silk cloth from his pocket, wrapping it around his hand, increased his Occlumency walls as if he were under the strongest attack, and stepped through the ward. Darting forward he snatched up the ring and backed through the ward.

It was odd, and reminded Harry of being under the imperius curse. It was almost an out-of-body-experience. His brain still worked on normal logic, and sort of watched in horror as his body re-lived finding out his parents were alive, then reached to put on the ring because it believed the resurrection stone would show them and prove them dead. The distance between his hand and the ring was closing fast, and internally he was panicking, but he was stuck in the trance-like state, and couldn't do a thing. Right at the last minute, he felt a sharp jab of pain above his elbow and his body reeled back in shock.

His mind collected itself and seemed to line back up with his body. It was a totally bizarre feeling. He stared down at how close he had been to death with horror.

.:You can thank me as many times as you like:. Apep preened.

Harry rolled his eyes, then set to bandaging the bleeding wound on his arm.

'We agreed upon it before hand, so I won't let you gloat for too long, however _thank you_.'

.:Ungrateful brat:.

Harry rolled his eyes and scooped the ring up with the silk cloth, pulling a bag made of the same material out from his pouch to drop it in to.

'Come on, Luna calls.'

.:Yes, and you can't ever deny her can you:.

Harry refused to answer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I didn't actually mean to leave you with a cliff-hanger. There was a slight scare with my computer crashing and refusing to re-start. I thought I'd lost all my files completely as my back up hard drive read as corrupted when I checked it as well! Thankfully when I got my compute back and running none of the data was lost. So on the down side you had to wait ages, on the up side, there is still the rest of the story to be had! :p

Enjoy, El.

P.S. Sorry about the double update. Hopefully fan fiction will include formatting this time. Man computers hate me right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

The bike ride back into greater Hangleton took longer, but seemed much easier, having completed his task. The man at the hire desk was surprised to see Harry back so soon, but was brushed of easily.

'There are more hills than I expected.'

Apep's bite had hurt more than he thought it would, and while it was only a dry bite, so no poison, it seemed to be getting very inflamed. Harry mentally thanked the spirits that he only had to peddle with his legs (not _necessarily_ the norm for him, having learnt at the Weasleys) as he finally made it back into town.

But then, this was the reason Harry had wanted to go for the ring just before visiting Luna. He trusted her above anyone else, and if things had gone terribly wrong, there wasn't a set of hands more capable as far as he was concerned. Not to mention that Xeno had been an Unspeakable, and would (despite probably blaming some obscure creature) have managed any healing pretty well, or in the very least known who to contact.

As it was, Harry might have to take advantage a little bit.

Arriving back at the train station, Harry slipped into the alcove but instead of paying to receive a pinch of floo powder, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Luna's note. Attached to it was a small pouch of violently pink powder. Harry sighed, but threw it into the flames.

'Rook Beginning.'

Harry arrived in dark red flames, and was spat out upside down into the Lovegood lounge room. Harry _was_ actually capable of landing that on his knees at least, but it had taken almost three years of visiting frequently to manage, and he didn't want to give himself away. Laying face down in the carpet he let out a deep moan, and contemplated if the resistance was worth it. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'Squee!' followed by a small Luna throwing herself onto his back.

Forcibly reminding himself that this Luna was _twelve_, Harry tried desperately hard not to be turned on, and disentangled himself quickly. In the process he had to lean fully on his injured arm, which drew most of his attention away, as it buckled under him and he ended back on the floor. Harry shut his eyes and groaned.

He opened them a moment later and had to stop from groaning again. Both Luna and Xeno were leaning over him with wide and slightly out of focus eyes.

'Welcome to out home, Mr. Potter. Would you like some tea?' Xeno asked, obviously used to people arriving on the floor. Harry couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan again. He settled for a light smile. It _was_ nice being back here.

'Tea sounds lovely.'

'How do you take it?'

'A dash of cream and two salt cubes please.'

Xeno nodded, then wandered off. Harry was left with Luna giving him a strange look.

'It's nice to see you too, Lu.'

'I didn't know you liked salt in your tea?' Luna questioned.

'Hmm.' Harry ignored the probe. He was all for not letting on he'd visited before, but the food was his limit. He had discovered (purely by accident) that the trick to Xeno's cooking was to add salt when you expected to add sugar, and visa-versa. It felt wrong to give away such a strong clue, but the food went from rivaling Hagrid's cooking (or worse), to being surprisingly good, and Harry would be staying for almost two weeks.

'How have your holidays been? Shall we sneak in a look at your rainbow grass before your dad comes back?'

Luna's face switched to a smile. 'Oh yes. It's attracted all sorts of attention.'

'Oh?' Harry couldn't see how, as there was a small wood and quite a distance between the house and the road.

'Yes, both a new variety of mosquito's and the red-furred bini-mustela seem very interested.'

Harry snorted.

'Okay now I know you're pulling my leg. Fred and George have been interested in _grass_?'

'Well, more the colour changing properties, although I did catch one of them eating some.'

'I thought they were in Egypt?'

'They got back on Tuesday.'

'Excellent.'

'I am not at all sure if you are being sarcastic.'

'And _I_ am not at all sure if you really caught Gred eating grass.' Harry paused as they opened the door, 'It _is_ wonderful.'

During their banter Harry and Luna had made their way out to the small patio and Harry could easy survey the handy work across the whole lawn. It wasn't what he had pictured in his head. As a whole the grass looked to be a kind of pinky-purple colour, but upon looking closer, Harry discovered that each individual piece of grass was a different pastel colour. It really was an amazing charm.

'You should take some back for Flitwick in a pot.'

'Maybe I could just borrow the charm and-'

'No.'

Luna pouted, but Harry was going to put his foot down. 'I like the Hogwarts grass the boring green that it is.'

'Fiiine.' Luna pouted some more.

Harry grinned. It was good to be home.

Harry settled in to the Lovegood residence with the ease of his true self, but he seemed to be accidentally impressing both Luna and Xeno in the process. For the most part he'd managed to pretend to be ignorant, but he'd forgotten that the toilet moved according to the day of the week, and had just switched automatically, and he had easily found everything in the kitchen when he made lunch on the second day, forgetting that it wasn't normal to arrange the kitchen alphabetically instead of by use.

He did have a bit of a scare when on the second to last day Xeno announced that he had discovered Harry's secret.

'What?' Harry asked amused, but a little wary.

'You're a time traveler!' Xeno grinned. Harry's blood suddenly ran cold, and he had to put all of his effort into his mask to keep his face from reacting. Internally he was definitely panicking.

'Wh- what?' He cursed himself for the stutter.

'Yes. It all makes _sense_.' Harry was calculating which was the nearest exit point, but his panic was derailed by Xeno's next thought.

'I wouldn't have been able to send _myself_ back, after all.'

'I didn't-… wait, what?'

Xeno smiled on oblivious. 'So, which year do you hail from, and how long ago did I discover the crumple-horned Snorkack?'

Luna looked up curiously from the puzzle she had been doing in the corner.

'Ah, I'm afraid I'm not-' Harry broke off as Xeno looked very upset. 'That is, er… I'm not allowed to… tell you?' Harry sighed internally at himself, man he was a push over. 'It would ruin the space-time-continum.' He continued, making the second part sound far more confident, and far less like a question.

'Oh. Oh, I suppose that makes sense.' Xeno nodded. 'It is a great relief to know that I still knew that I would feel better for knowing… or even not knowing, but knowing at some point I'd know.'

Harry stared at Xeno for a long moment before shaking his head. It was rather sad that he followed that.

The whole visit passed far too quickly for Harry's liking. They didn't really do much, but even that was rather nice. Harry helped Luna move her bedroom furniture around so she could start painting her roof next summer. He couldn't decide if he preferred it with, or without his face. Apparently the room couldn't either.

'It hasn't told me what it wants yet.'

'What hasn't?' Harry asked, moving another pile of books.

'The room silly. I know it will come to me, but for the moment it is happy half-finished. It used to have faerie tale creatures, but I'm getting too old for those.'

'You are?' Harry frowned, that didn't sound like Luna at all, she loved her creatures.

'Oh yes, I know how to recognize which real creatures they are based off now.' Luna said, skipping across the room to move the pile of books Harry had just moved back to where they had been.

Harry smiled, Luna seemed to keep forgetting they were moving things away from the walls, not just cleaning up or reorganizing.

It took a few days (quite a lot of which was spent going in circles) to finish arranging the room, but after that they spent almost every day outside exploring the Lovegood grounds, or walking into town. Harry brought his broom out one morning, but letting Luna on it was a mistake, as she didn't seem to grasp the concept of breaking. Partly for his broom, but mostly for Luna's sake, Harry vetoed any more flying. Harry did finally meet Hedwig, but she didn't recognize him at all, and he had to pretend he'd left something at the main house in order to get away from the owl that didn't know who he was. He didn't know why, but for some reason it was harder than seeing faces he recognized, but didn't recognize him.

For the first time (ever), Harry's summer holidays seemed to rush by, and he didn't have a calendar marking down the days until school went back.

The last morning of his visit found Harry and Luna lying on the front lawn making daisy chains. Harry's was bright pink (due to the patch of coloured grass he'd sat next to), and he was constantly trying to convince Apep that he _wasn't a damn girl!_

.:You're wearing a bright pink halo of flowers:.

.:Men can wear pink!:.

.:Suuure they can:.

'I think you should make Apep one next Lu.' Harry said grumpily. Apep spluttered, but Luna took it all in stride.

'I don't think he'd like that Harry.'

.:See, the girl has sense:.

'Besides, it wouldn't match the baby-pink jumper sleeve I'm getting him for his birthday. You've taken all the pink flowers.'

Harry burst out laughing. Apep's response was far less friendly.

'What is he saying?' Luna asked curiously.

Harry glared at Apep. 'It isn't appropriate language for your ears.'

.:Enough!:.

Apep just grumbled then slithered off to try and find some prey to chase. Apparently the colourful grass attracted field mice too. Harry slumped back down and shut his eyes, just basking in the morning sun. He hadn't felt this at-peace in a long time.

Luna seemed content to sit in silence with Harry (something Harry had greatly appreciated after growing up pretty much alone, then at the other end of extremes with a loud Ron and Hermione), but after a little while she spoke.

'Mum used to do this with me.' Luna still sounded broken. It made Harry's heart clench.

'I'm sorry Lu.'

'I haven't done it since just before she died.'

Harry rolled over and looked at her. Luna still had her vague look, but it was more in line with the Luna Harry had met after four years of being alone in Ravenclaw, rather than the one from this timeline.

'Do you miss them?' Luna asked suddenly.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and cringed. He didn't want to respond, it wasn't fair that Luna would have her moment ruined, but he couldn't lie to her. He could never lie to her.

'They aren't dead.'

'What?' Luna asked calmly, but it was odd hearing an undertone disbelief in her voice.

'They aren't dead. They just-' Harry increased his occlumency walls to their fullest and closed down on all of his emotions. 'They just didn't need me.'

He opened one eye to look at Luna, and startled to see her crying. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. 'Hey now.'

'But-' Luna looked even more lost, and Harry cursed himself for not lying. Sometimes he forgot that Luna was only twelve. Eventually Luna cried herself out, and they were left with Harry hugging her lying in the sun. Even though it had made her sad, it was a relief for Harry to have told her.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' Harry didn't. It would just make him angry and Luna even sadder. That did make him think though, 'Do you want to talk about your mum?'

Harry knew that Xeno had been a total mess after Luna's mum had died, and hadn't really been there for his lost little girl. Harry thought Xeno was a little less odd (or at least less distant) in this timeline, but couldn't be sure why, as his letter obviously hadn't worked, as he knew Luna's mum had still died.

'N- no… I… we got to talk about it a bit before she passed away.'

Harry frowned, and was glad Luna couldn't see his face. 'What?'

'We were very lucky.' Luna squirmed a bit, but when Harry went to release her she tightened her hold. 'Some unnamed seer foresaw mummy's death, so she knew to ward the potion lab before the explosion.'

'Oh.' Harry's frown deepened. If they _had_ got Harry's letter, and _had_ put up precautions, then why had it still happened?

'We got to say goodbye.'

'Oh.' Harry felt rather useless, not being able to think of anything else to say.

'She wouldn't go to St. Mungos. Daddy thinks she was making something illegal, but his oath won't let him talk about it.'

'His Unspeakable vow?'

'You know far too much, Harry Potter.' It was Harry's turn to try not to squirm, though he was pleased to note Luna had a bit of a teasing in her voice again.

'Would you like to see Mum's lab? Actually, we have a gift for you.'

'Oh?'

Luna wriggled out of Harry's hold, and with a fair amount of regret, Harry let her go.

'Is that the letter of the day? O? I wonder what the number is?'

Harry gaped at Luna for a moment. 'Have you been watching _Sesame_ _Street_?' He demanded.

Luna frowned. 'What is Sesame Street? If it is what it sounds like then we should go, and take Daddy. He loves Sesame seeds!'

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. 'Never mind. Sadly it isn't.'

Luna pouted. 'We should build a street out of Pumpkin seeds. Now _that_ would be tasty.'

'I don't know what you magicals' thing is with Pumpkins, but-'

'But _you're _magical too!'

'Lies.' Harry laughed and stuck out his tongue. The mood had shifted entirely, and didn't shift back until later that evening after dinner (_Pumpkin_ pie, and Luna kept making smug faces at across the table as Harry enjoyed it).

'We still have to give Harry his birthday present Daddy.'

'Ah yes, you're leaving us tomorrow, aren't you?'

'Yes, unfortunately. I told the minister I'd stay at the Leakey for the last few days of the summer holidays, and I need to get my school gear.'

'Very well, we'll head down after tea.'

Harry was slightly confused, but forgot about it almost instantly when Xeno started explaining that he'd seen Molly in the village that afternoon with the twins, who had apparently been stuck on chore duty permanently, as Molly was still annoyed about the flying car incident. She seemed to be regretting the punishment however, if Xeno read things correctly, as the two of them had managed to somehow explode a container of flour all over the young shop clerk while _helping_ with the shopping. They had then proceeded to tell the poor girl that she was being silly, and things would be much better with eggs and sugar. Molly had _just_ managed to stop them cracking an egg over her, but hadn't managed to avert the upended jar of sugar.

Xeno told the story in such a no-nonsense way, that Harry thought his sides were going to split open because he couldn't stop laughing. Xeno's slightly puzzled look only made it worse.

Harry was still giggling when he was led to a door that hadn't been there in the original time-line. Harry now figured it would lead to Luna's mum's potions lab.

He was close. It led to her potions stores. Harry couldn't help but gape.

'Wow.'

Luna grinned from beside him. 'Mummy was amazing, wasn't she?'

Harry couldn't do anything but nod. He felt a pang of regret that all this had been lost in the original timeline when the Rook exploded during his escape during the war. The room was huge, and filled with jars of (based off some of the labels closest to him) _very_ obscure and _very_ hard to get potions ingredients.

_Veela fire. Veela saliva. Veela hair. Grindylow teeth. Moon frog eyes. Unicorn dust._

Right there, in those first six jars, was about nine or ten _thousand_ galleons worth of ingredients.

'Wow.' Harry said again.

We'd prefer if you didn't mention this to anyone, obviously.' Xeno said lightly.

Harry held out his wand arm, wand half drawn. 'I swear it.'

Xeno raised one eyebrow, but tried to brush it off. Harry didn't budge. Xeno gave in and shook Harry's hand, wrapping Harry's wand between their palms. It was a half vow, and the origins of the unbreakable vow. Back in medieval times they had used a holly branch, but now any wand would do. Xeno didn't know that Harry's wand was made of holly, so the bond would be extra strong, but Harry didn't mind. Voldemort would literally _kill_ for a store like this, not to mention many others the same. Hell, Snape would certainly think about it. The bond wouldn't have any negative effects on Harry, but should he tell, but Xeno would know immediately, and would be able to ward, or move, the store. It _did_ have the added advantage of adding to Harry's already excellent Occlumency barriers (hey, Harry was a Slytherin now!).

Harry was quite surprised to be being shown this now, considering the Lovegoods didn't feel they had known him for long. But it was nothing to what came next.

'We would like to give you one jar of your choice as a gift.' Xeno said it completely calmly, but Harry's world felt like it was spinning.

'I couldn't.'

'Of course you can.'

Harry doubted them for a moment. He pointed to the nearest jar of Veela fire. 'You do realise that that jar, right there, is probably worth almost eight _hundred_ gelleons?' Perhaps they _didn't_ know?

'Did you want that one? It's very useful.' Xeno replied unconcerned.

Harry turned to Luna, hoping for a rational view. He was disappointed. Luna grabbed his hand and skipped across the room, dragging Harry with her. She stopped on the adjacent wall, in front of the (enormous) collection of liquids. Reaching out she took a tiny vial of silky white substance, and handed it to Harry.

'I think this one would suit.'

Harry tore his eyes away from her and glanced down at the vial.

_Pheonix Tears._

'I _really_ couldn't.' Harry said again, but he had to struggle to hold his mask up and stop the longing from showing through. He would be able to get an immunity bite from Belleza.

'They are the only known antidote to Basilisk venom.'

Harry looked up at Xeno startled, how had he known Harry was thinking that?

'You killed the Basilisk that petrified my only daughter.'

Harry felt terrible, and handed the vial back to Luna immediately.

'I'm afraid I didn't. She won't ever attack anyone again, and in fact was being forced to in the first place, but I couldn't kill her.'

Xeno gave Harry a very long look. 'Lulu says you can speak to snakes.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Xeno nodded. 'Pheonix tears will suit you well. Come on, you have to pack.' He took the vial back off the shelf and slid it into Harry's hand before stepping out of the room. Luna grabbed Harry's free hand again and dragged him back out too.

'But I didn't-'

'You'll upset us if you don't take it.' She whispered, before giggling, then saying in a louder voice, 'Come on, your trunk is in shambles and Tom is expecting you.'

Completely thrown for a loop, and his brain not functioning, Harry startled. 'Voldemort's _what_?'

Luna gave him a very odd look (which always made Harry squirm coming from _her_),

'Does the Dark Lord run the Leaky Cauldron now? That would explain a lot about the floo taxes from Diagon Alley.'

'It would indeed dear, how curious.' Xeno nodded.

'Ah-' Harry cursed himself internally, but thankfully Xeno seemed to go off on a tangent.

'Did you know that regular floo powder is made from crushed up Deetlebungs. They are actually endangered and I have been partitioning the International Board of Magical Transportation for some time now.'

'Ah-'

'They should switch to flee powder.'

'Is that what you use?'

'Yes. It's made from unicorn dust. Nasty little things.'

'Unicorns?' Harry asked completely confused.

'Of course! They are pure evil. Only interested in virgins, indeed.'

'Ah.'

'Is R _today's_ letter Harry?' Luna asked. Harry sighed and started dragging Luna to his room so he could pack. He loved them dearly, but gods they gave him a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

Harry caught the knight bus away from the Lovegood's, but didn't go straight to the Leakey, breaking his word to Fudge. Harry felt a tiny bit bad about it, but Sirius wasn't actually after _him_, so the risk was fake anyway, and this was important. Surprisingly (considering the time of year) he was the only one on the bus, so Stan and Ernie waited for him at the nearest corner in Notting Hill anyway. Harry knew exactly what he wanted, so it didn't take too long to come out with an absolutely ginormous bag. Harry ignored Stan's questioning stare, and just continued on his way to the Leakey Cauldron.

Apparently Fudge had organized for Harry's stay again, and Harry found himself in the same room looking over the alley. It was a lot busier now, with only two days until September first, and Harry recognized quite a few of the students milling about the crowd. Deciding to leave his shopping until the next day, Harry got a meal delivered to his room, then spent the late afternoon sitting on the windowsill and people watching.

The crowd was mostly Hogwarts students and their families, but the regular customers could also be seen making a frustratingly slow path through the crowds. Harry noticed quite a few of his year mates, but none from Slytherin, nor Neville.

As evening set in, and the main shops shut, the crowds thinned out. Harry still recognized the odd person, but this time it was more likely to be from his future. A group of curse breakers Harry had been on a mission with made a slightly crooked path towards Gringotts (Just back from a mission and spending their glory money at the pub no doubt), a young Auror that had been in Harry's squad (whose name Harry couldn't quite remember, but sat frustratingly on the tip of his tongue) was on duty with a tall, thin man Harry didn't know, and an excellent potions master (Harry had become his supplier almost straight after quitting the Aurors) hurried across to the apocathery just before it closed.

Harry treasured the relaxed evening knowing it would probably be a while before he got another one.

Harry's morning certainly wasn't relaxed. He woke up near the crack of dawn, catching an early breakfast before the rush, then heading to Madam Malkin's to get his robes before any of the girls could interfere. He had received an owl from Theo while at Luna's, organizing for the Slytherins to meet up for shopping today. Harry had every intention of getting _nice_ robes, but none of being talked into fashionable ones. He had learnt that lesson quickly after visiting with Ginny a few times before that all went to hell. All his robes were getting on the short side, which pleased him as he was growing more than he had in the original timeline, so in the end he decided to replace all of them, getting some nice slacks and shirts as well. This time he did pay for the more expensive options (having specifically looked them up at the end of the previous year), including ironing and freshening charms, starching charms, shadow charms (for catching the light right), water resisting charms, stain-less charms and he paid a little extra for a special fitting too.

He also had all of the pockets enlarged on the inside, and in the end just had Madam Malkin include the pouches for Apep. She was surprisingly unfazed, and in fact had some excellent suggestions for keeping them clean, easier to access and pulling the fabric less. The whole thing seemed a little silly, however Harry knew this year was too important to not bother.

He would be essentially constantly in a battle of Politics, and unlike Malfoy, or whoever else went for it, Harry would be doing more than double the usual workload, as well as being on the Quidditch team and trying to track down a stray Godfather as well. He wasn't going to have time (despite the time-turner) for returning to the dorms between classes to collect books, nor spending the morning charming his clothes to be anything more than presentable. But every little bit would count, as becoming king was a house-wide choice, and he would be going against the odds as it was. An outsider wouldn't question a stray wrinkle in his robes or crooked tie, but the Slytherins were going to be _vicious_.

Despite arriving at Malkin's at eight on the dot, Harry only just made it back to Fortescue's in time to meet up with Theo at nine. (Not letting the boys know how long he'd spent choosing clothes had been another big reason for doing that part of his shopping alone too). He managed to arrive at the ice-cream parlor at the exact same time as Theo, and was rewarded with an interesting surprise.

'Harry!' Theo grinned, 'Have a good summer? Did you catch the Falcon's game? The stats were outrageous, but the play was excellent.'

Harry would have snorted if Theo had had his full attention.

'Hey Theo. Sadly my summer has been seriously lacking in Quidditch. I have no doubt you will fix me up with more than my share during the day. Are you going to introduce me?'

Harry saw the slight hesitation, both in Theo and his companion, but pretended not to. After all, Theo had as good as admitted that his entire family had matching tattoo's on their arms, but in this case, Harry would make an exception.

'Er, sure. This is Uncle Aloysius.' Theo said it lightly, but Harry could tell that he expected him to politely cut him out. Harry had no such intention however.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Harry said, holding out his hand.

Aloysius looked very unsure, but in the end took Harry's hand.

'Harry Potter. I'd say I was thankful for what you did all those years ago, but I'm sure you've heard it enough.'

Harry cringed internally at the snub, but didn't show a thing on his face. Like him or not, Harry owed Aloysius. Without him he wouldn't be here. Talking of which… 'Are you the uncle that coaches the small league, or the one in financing?'

Aloysius seemed rather thrown that Harry was being so friendly, and gave Theo a curious look. 'I'm the uncle who is _aiming_ for financing, however I need a reference from a Nobel house that I'm not related to, to get the job. I thought I'd be fine, but the goblins are sticklers, and informed me this morning that they included up to three levels of separation through marriage and blood.' Aloysius let a scowl cross his face.

Internally Harry was trying not to laugh. That would suck for almost any pure-blood, and was probably why Gringotts hired mostly muggleborns. In fact, they were the highest percentage business to do so, and had remained so even after the war.

'Does it have to be a head-of-house?' Harry asked, purposely sounding just curious. It was rather important however. Harry wasn't, after all, his own head of house (though trying to claim it publicly _would_ be fun. Rita Skeeter would have a field day. Unfortunately the penalties were rather harsh from the goblins end (Death), so best _not_). Harry had had a wicked idea.

'That or an heir apparent.' Aloysius shrugged. 'It doesn't matter _too_ much, as I _am_ eligible for a lower position, so it will probably only take me an extra year or two to get where I want.'

Harry smirked. 'I'll do it.'

Both Nott's went from jovial to suspicious in the blink of an eye.

'Now _why_ would you do that?' surprisingly it was Theo who asked.

Harry didn't really have an answer. Or rather, not one that he could announce. After all, '_Because in a future that doesn't exist yet you were the one that led me to discovering my parents weren't as dead as I thought,_' probably wouldn't go down so well. He supposed he could tell them he didn't want Aloysius to have to revert to less pleasant methods (such as the raids that had alerted Harry's Aurors in the future), but really he just enjoyed messing with Slytherins far too much.

'You can take it or leave it. I have my reasons, but they are mine to keep.'

'You're serious!?' Aloysius would never have any idea how hard it was for Harry not to answer that with a sarcastic remark about his Godfather.

'Come on then, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey will be getting here in half an hour so we best hurry.'

Harry ignored the still wary looks the Nott boys were sending him, and set off at a brisk pace towards Gringotts. Harry was quite sure that neither Nott thought he was truly going to go through with it until they lined up at a teller, and Harry asked for the correct forms, and a goblin to witness. In fact, they seemed rather stunned even afterward, the trio walking back in silence to meet up with the other Slytherins.

'So I now owe house of Potter.' Aloysius eventually managed to spit out. He seemed totally torn between being ecstatic at the upcoming promotion, and disgusted with the deal he had to cut.

At any rate, Harry had other ideas. 'No, you do not owe the _house of _Potter. You can owe _me_ if you insist, but I consider it a debt already paid off.' Theo and Aloysius glanced warily at each other.

'You know I knew you'd be odd; being a Potter in Slytherin. But I don't think you quite know how to play.' Aloysius finally spoke out. Harry was mildly impressed with the privacy ward that he'd put up before talking, but was annoyed anyway.

'What on earth makes you say that?'

'The tattoo on my arm,' he narrowed his eyes further as Harry did nothing, '_and_ the fact that you aren't in the least surprised to hear me say I have one.'

Harry smirked lightly. 'Trust me, that has _nothing_ to do with it.' Harry said, taking joy out of the matching confused faces of the two Slytherins. That was getting to be a dangerous habit.

'Hey look, Blaise is here. Is that his mum? It was nice meeting you Aloysius Nott. Good luck.'

Harry walked away towards Blaise without a backward glance.

Blaise looked quite pleased to see Harry at first, but then he had a similar response to Theo, glancing at his companion and sinking slightly.

'Potter. This is my mother.' Blaise indicated the woman standing next to him. 'Mother, Harry Potter.'

Harry could see why Blaise had visited so many funerals despite her reputation. Aida Zambini (or whatever her last name was now - Harry couldn't recall) was _devastatingly_ beautiful (made all the worse by the fact that Harry was chronologically only a year or two younger than her).

'A pleasure to meet you.' Harry managed to draw a surprised noise out of Blaise as he leaned forward and kissed her thumb, following an old pureblood tradition.

'The pleasure is all mine.' Harry internally shuddered. Even her voice was deceptively sweet. She had a bit of an evil glint to her eyes in assessing him, so Harry decided he would be nipping that one in the bud nice and early.

'Blaise has nothing but nice things to say about you. You went to school with my mother and father, didn't you? Perhaps I should reintroduce you to my god-uncle, Remus Lupin.'

And Harry might, too, if it turned out Remus knew about his parents. For now, however, he was blatantly putting her in the -parent age- bracket. He was quite happy to admire her beauty, however he had come close enough to death far too many times all by himself, without needing anything at all to do with her romantically added in.

'They were a few years below me, yes. I am sorry for your loss.'

'Indeed. Are you accompanying our _school_ outing?'

'No. Thank you. Enjoy your day Blaise. I'll expect you home by nine.'

She ran her hand through Blaise's hair, earning a scowl, then dissapperated out.

'What she expects me to do until _nine_ Merlin only knows.' Blaise grumbled as soon as she was gone. 'The shops shut at five!'

'Oh, there are quite a few clubs open from four thirty down knockturn.' Harry said casually.

Blaise spluttered.

'Four thirty?! People really start that early?' Blaise seemed outraged, but mildly curious. After a moment he suddenly seemed to remember to whom he was talking. 'How do _you_ know what times knockturn is open?'

Harry ignored his suspicious look, returning to his I'm-_so_-innocent smile he had had on after messing with the Notts. Talking of which, Theo seemed to have said goodbye to his uncle, and was looking at the spot Blaise's mother had just left longingly.

'How come your mother gets to be so drop-dead-gorgeous? My mother has wrinkles and complains about her warts in _public_.' Theo sounded very grouchy.

'I hardly think Blaise is the one to ask. He probably doesn't think his mother's looks are so eye-catching.' Harry drawled, making Theo blush. Blaise seemed resigned however.

'No. I know she's stunning. My mother is a true ace of Spades. I've come to terms with it. Actually, if you can stop drooling after her for one moment Theo, you can help me pick out dress-robes for her _next_ wedding.'

The reminder seemed to bring Theo back down from his fantasy, and the spot Mrs. Zabini disappeared from seemed to loose a little luster.

Harry didn't comment, and as an unspoken agreement, the three of them turned and made their way towards their school supplies.

'We will start with books. Daphne, Pansy and Tracey all got theirs last week. I hope you brought your trunks, as I will _not_ be designated carrier again.' Blaise stated. He seemed to startle himself at the aggressive order, and Harry noticed he looked to him for approval before moving forward. Theo rolled his eyes and grumbled about wanting to get to the Quidditch store before the girls arrived too, but followed on.

Harry frowned as they came within sight of the bookstore. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

'Bother.' Harry said, watching as a particularly aggressive looking pair of books ganged together and tore the front cover off another. The other didn't seem to mind, as it just picked up the cover and started attacking the first one with it's own skin.

'Bother indeed.' Blaise smirked, watching the fray with glee. 'I am very glad I chose not to do Care. Daphne had to tie her book shut with _three_ hair ribbons. It broke the original one.'

Blaise sounded gleeful, and considering how Harry had chased his around his room at the Dursley's in the original timeline, he could only imagine how funny the prim and proper Daphne chasing around an lively book that was snapping at her would be.

'Taking Care are you Harry?' Theo teased.

Harry laughed at their smirking faces.

'Maybe. Hey, want to see a trick?'

Their faces deflated a little as Harry showed no obvious signs of distress. The store manager was already making his way over looking frazzled.

'Hogwarts?' he said abruptly. 'Come to get your new books?'

'Yes sir. I see you have the _Monster book of Monsters,_ I-' Harry started.

'Get out of the way,' said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. Harry contemplated not saying anything after all, considering the man's rudeness, but as the man picked up a large, knobbly walking stick and approached the cage cautiously Harry felt a swell of pity for him.

'I was just wondering why you haven't put them to sleep, sir?'

The manager had been muttering under his breath about not having had a disaster like this since getting the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_, but gave Harry his full attention straight away.

'To sleep!' he choked out. 'I've been bitten eight times just this morning. The damned things never sleep!'

Harry ignored him (and Blaise and Theo's protests when they realised his intent), and stuck his hand into the cage. The manager let out a startled yelp, which turned into a strong expletive once the book turned to putty under Harry's relaxing stroke.

Harry managed to catch most of the books in a few minutes, until they were almost all inert except for one or too broodily watching from the corners of the cages.

Harry turned to find the manager and Theo staring at him with dropped jaws, and Blaise giving him a calculating look.

'I-… I-… I-' The manager couldn't drag his eyes away from the cage.

Harry ignored it and pulled out his school list, being careful to turn it so only he and the shop manager could see. 'Do you have _Unfogging the future_? We're all taking Divination.'

The manager seemed to snap out of his shock, and turned his gaze to Harry with a look of worship. The tension seemed to leak out of him, and he stepped forward eagerly and held his hand out for their lists.

'Follow me boys, I'm sure we can find what you need immediately.'

What followed was a rather amusing visit.

For every book they bought, the manager seemed to find one more that Harry _simply MUST take_. He was rather upset when Harry mentioned that he had already got some of the books on the list, but ecstatic when Harry mentioned looking for some extra curricular tomes.

Harry managed to shake Blaise and Theo off in the sports section, and could get the remainder of his schoolbooks without question.

When the three boys put their piles on the counter however, it became _very_ clear the difference in quantity.

'Have you decided to start your own Library, Potter?' Blaise laughed, picking up _Two thousand and thirty six reasons not to mix Runes and Alcohol_, and flicking through to a section in the middle with photos.

'Something like that.' Harry muttered.

He had just caught sight of a book he'd noticed in his original visit.

_Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming._ Was sitting on the top of a lacy tablecloth that had tea splattered all over it. The Grim was growling up at him. He had never noticed before, but Sirius (or rather Padfoot) did look amazingly like a Grim. Only Harry had thought that it was impossible to become a magical animal as an Animagus (rumors of Merlin aside). On a whim, Harry added the book to the pile, earning a laugh from Theo as the pile tottered from side to side and the manager had to use magic to stop it from toppling. In the very least, there were probably plenty of grizzly things in the book to amuse Trelawney with for his homework.

To be fair, the pile was rather large. On top of every subject for school, Harry had also added the ministry suggested texts for someone wishing to study healing, politics, ritual studies, weapons training, dueling, magical traveling, and warding OWLS; all the subjects Belleza had mentioned. He wasn't sure if he would (or could) study all of those, but he didn't want a record of the books he was reading in the Hogwarts library if he did. It was already outrageous that he would be studying _all_ of the subjects Hogwarts offered (although not as unusual as Hermione had originally thought. Usually a student came along every four or so years), he didn't need anyone to know he would be sitting extra exams until he did.

As well as all of the textbooks and related reading, Harry grabbed a French-English, and Bulgarian-English dictionary. He almost certainly wouldn't have time to learn the languages the normal way, but he was certain he'd seen a dark arts ritual that gave you the ability (although he would have to look it up to check it wasn't an external sacrificial one).

Needless to say, Blaise and Theo didn't look very impressed. Neither of them were particularly academically inclined (outside of wanting the prestige of high-scores), Blaise being more interested in people and politics, and Theo more interested in Quidditch currently. Harry ignored their jeering as he struggled to fit all of the books he bought into his trunk, and simply smirked at them once they were out of the store. At the last minute, the manager had added a forty percent discount for Harry, meaning that his whole _library_ came in costing only a little more than only their school books.

'Prat.' Theo eventually settled on, before dragging them across the alley to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

** THE FIREBOLT **

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

'Have you seen it then?' Drawled a voice from behind them, as Theo and Blaise jostled each other to get a better look at the display in the window. Harry glanced at the sign on the window, then back at a newly arrived Draco.

'Are you planning on buying the whole team one of these too?' Harry smirked.

Draco flushed.

'We won, didn't we?' He complained.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, but we could have lost. The broom doesn't make the player.'

'Easy for you to say.' Grouched Theo. 'Come on Harry, aren't you even a little curious? The Irish International Side played a pre-season match on theirs and they _trounced_ the Swiss.'

'You are only making my point stronger.' Harry sing-songed. The Swiss Side was terrible. They would, in fact, _remain_ terrible for another six years, until Dianne Fassnacht-Elmer would take over as captain, at which point Harry had every intention on putting quite a lot of money on them, as they would rocket to the top of the leader board.

Theo and Draco both winced, acknowledging the point.

'Father said he would buy me one if we win the first two matches by more than one hundred points each.'

Harry couldn't help but notice there was a little bit of childish excitement in amongst the bragging.

'Still wouldn't beat me to a snitch.' Harry teased. 'Come on, if Draco's here then the girls will be too. Besides, I'm hungry.'

'But-' Theo looked longingly back at the Firebolt before dramatically sighing and trudging along with the group.

'Stop being a bloody Gryffindor.' Blaise whined, causing Theo to take outrage and bickering to start up.

The group was thoroughly distracted, as Vince and Greg took this opportunity to show up as well and join in on the argument about Theo's true house. Harry, as a result, was the only person to notice the flash of red hair in the crowds.

A very freckly Ron Weasley was standing at the front of the_Magical Menagerie_, eyeing off the rats playing jump-rope with their tails in the window. Harry missed a great deal of the Slytherin's conversations watching as Seamus tried to point Ron towards the displays of cats instead. Ron looked annoyed, and shook his head angrily, dragging Seamus away from the whole store in obvious frustration. Harry frowned at the rats thinking.

It was a constant thought on his mind really - Scabblers, Pettigrew and Sirius. He had thought about it almost non stop since his birthday. He still couldn't figure out any reason for Sirius to have broken out without seeing Peter in the photo of the Weasley's in Egypt. However if the timeline _was_ going to continue, then Harry really needed to find a way to bring Peter back, without risking _actually_ bringing Peter back.

Harry drifted away from the Slytherins towards the spot Ron and Seamus had just vacated.

Harry looked at the glass cage where the rats had moved on to playing tag.

'Can I help you?' the salesman asked.

Harry frowned at the rats again.

'Do you have any live rats for eating?'

'Eating?!'

It took a great deal of self control for Harry not to roll his eyes. 'For my _pet_ to eat.'

'Oh. Right, er-…' the man glanced at the rats in the cage, who were now either sending death glares at Harry, or quivering in a pile at the back.

'I guess you could take this one. He's a bit docile to be sold regular.' He placed a fat, brown rat down on the counter. It had a block of cheese and didn't seem interested in much else.

'How much?'

'Twelve sickles'll do. It's more than you'd pay for a frozen one, but less than for a pet.'

'Excellent.'

Harry paid the man and collected the rat before running to catch up with the Slytherins.

.:Did you buy me lunch, Harry?:. Apep stuck his nose out of the pouch trying to get at the small cardboard box. Harry rapped him on the nose.

.:Head in. And quiet, I'm in public:. Harry hissed quietly under his breath.

.:Hmph!:.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

'Where did you go?' Blaise complained as Harry slid into the waiting seat between himself and Theo. Harry was pleased that he held enough sway for there to _be_ a waiting seat, but didn't comment.

'To the pet store. Morning girls.'

The group had doubled in his absence, and now everyone but Lillian was here. Lillian wouldn't be getting back from a trip to Northern France until only hours before the Hogwarts express left the next day, so they had settled in.

'Potter, I read the most outrageous article the other day.' Pansy greeted him.

Harry had been keeping up with the prophet despite Xeno's sarcastic remarks, and could guess which article she was referring to.

'Ah. Me and Sirius did_ not_ in fact invoke a duel to the death-'

'I should hope not.' Pansy interrupted.

'Mmm… Yes. Sirius is still alive after all.'

Pansy spluttered, obviously she hadn't thought _Sirius_ would be the one dead.

'_Did_ you meet Black?' Daphne spoke up for the first time.

Harry frowned internally. There was something off about her today. She seemed hostile, although it didn't seem to be towards him, and her tone wasn't aggressive, more curious.

'Yes. He chased me down at my relatives.'

'I thought you told me you couldn't be attacked there.'

Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth. 'You're right. I can't, especially not by Voldemort's men.'

A rather large wince collectively went around the table, but Harry ignored it. Daphne seemed to push past it too, honing in on the supposed paradox.

'But Black did attack and-'

'Does your mother _really_ have an unfounded love for your father's sister?' Harry interrupted her.

Daphne snarled at him. 'That was a blatant lie! Skeeter is a pathetic attempt at what a reporter should be who-…' Daphne trailed off.

'Hmm.' Harry grinned.

'You are insufferable.' Daphne moaned. Laughter ran around the table.

'But Black really did turn up?' Draco pushed.

'Yes.'

Harry could see he was frustrating his fellow snakes with his non-answers, but that made it all the more fun.

'Mother was distressed.'

Harry had to try extra hard not to laugh now. Seems he had well and truly won over Narcissa.

'Well Sirius is her cousin.'

'And your Godfather.' Draco pointed out with a smirk.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco had sounded rather gleeful in announcing it, and Harry belatedly realised that Draco had been building up to a political attack with that. As far as Draco (and assumedly all the other Slytherins, judging by their sharp indrawn breath) was aware, Harry didn't know his _Godfather_ had sold out his parents. Of course, it would fall rather flat, as it wasn't _Harry_ without all the facts at all.

'Hmm, yes. The secret keeper too.'

This time Millie started choking on her milkshake, as she had been unfortunate enough to be drinking when Harry replied. Harry purposely only responded by one raised eyebrow at all the chaos his (lack of) response had caused.

'You _knew_!' Draco spluttered.

Harry turned on him. 'He is _my_ Godfather.'

Draco glared at Harry, but Harry just ignored it, pretending to concentrate on scooping the remaining crushed peanuts from the caramel sauce on his plate. Apparently Draco couldn't catch a hint this morning.

'Of course, if it was me,' he said quietly, his thin mouth curving into a mean smile, 'I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be sitting around like a good little boy, I'd be out there looking for him.

Draco seemed to pause, as if waiting for Harry to react. Harry didn't.

'Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck.' He pushed on, obviously thinking he'd had an effect on Harry. 'Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it were me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself.'

Harry let the tiniest of cruel smiles dig at the corner of his lips. The Slytherin group had tensed completely, as Draco hadn't been even remotely subtle in his jibes. The political game had begun.

'Well.' Harry finally replied in a silky tone. 'If it were _you_, I hardly think it would matter. You'd be dead.'

'I am just as capable of fighting Black as you are.' Draco snarled. It had become so obvious that even a firsty Hufflepuff would have spotted the power plays, but Harry didn't lose composure at all.

'No doubt.' Harry drawled, even though he seriously did doubt it. 'But I wasn't doubting your ability to fight Black.'

'You just said-'

'No.' Harry cut him off. 'I was _doubting_ your ability to survive his betrayal in the first place. After all, Daddy dearest was _under imperio_ _the_ _whole_ _time_.' Harry let just the tiniest hint of sarcasm leak through then stealing a little from Bellatrix and adding a hint of a babying tone, but kept his tone low enough that no one outside of their little group could hear. 'You probably would have been handed over tied up in a ribbon.'

The whole Slytherin group seemed to reel back in shock. Relatively speaking, Harry hadn't made a political move in the last two years. He had seemed content so sit below Draco, excepting over Quidditch. That had probably been ignored as well due to his association with Theo, who was a Quidditch nut. What's more, Harry had until now, pretty much pretended not to have an opinion on the fact that the majority of his friends' parents had matching tattoos. He _hadn't_ pulled weight politically because he defeated the Dark Lord. As Grace had pointed out in the hospital wing the year before, he _hadn't_ taken advantage of being a Parseltongue, which would have won him at least a decent shot at King. As far as Slytherin was concerned, Harry just was not political.

It had been a very conscious move on Harry's part, but it ended now.

Around their group eyes narrowed, and a subtle shift happened. Vince and Greg leaned just slightly towards Draco, who drew himself a little taller. Pansy moved her chair closer to Milly, and Tracey reached over and borrowed a napkin from Daphne. Theo and Blaise shared a glance, then to Harry's amusement, tilted their chins up in unison.

'So do excuse me, _Draco_, if I don't go running off to fight my Godfather in a, frankly, _Gryffindor_ manner-' That was practically a slap, and Pansy let out an outraged noise, but it was quickly snuffed. 'But I shall take the _Slytherin_ approach.'

And the beauty of _that_ statement was that none of them could ask what the Slytherin approach was without admitting they didn't know themselves. Which was quite lucky, as Harry didn't really have a plan for answering.

Harry wasn't sure how long they would have sat in awkward silence (Draco seething), but Theo's brother Rebo took that moment to apperate in to the alley with Flint, and spotting the group of Slytherins nearby, quickly approached and started raving about the Firebolt and how much better it made Quidditch matches. Theo easily joined the conversation, and Harry even refrained from commenting again on Draco buying the team brooms, leaving the group in a far less political frame of mind. The shift had been made however, and when the girls eventually demanded that they had heard enough about Quidditch for one day, the group broke into three smaller groups to do the last of their shopping.

Pansy and Milly rushed off to buy some more ink and quills, and Draco was followed by Greg and Vince, heading towards Gringotts. Daphne, Harry noticed, seemed to hesitate just slightly, but in the end joined their group, claiming Harry's arm as they headed as a group towards the apocathery. Tracey loyally followed Daphne. Harry didn't complain about Daphne taking his arm for the walk. It wasn't really outdated in pureblood fashion, even if she had never done it before. He was a little wary, as it had obviously been some sort of political move towards supporting him. Harry couldn't figure out _why_ however, and it frustrated him.

Harry was wary of the subtle divide in their group. Watching the Slytherin's carefully over the last two years, Harry was very aware of the social ladder in-house. He knew that it would be important if Voldemort ever managed to come back, especially for him. His fellow third years were in a particularly good spot in terms of vying for King or Queen, as third year was unofficially the year politics in Slytherin started. Before that any false moves were usually forgotten or forgiven by elder housemates, as there was an unspoken understanding that first and second year students were still children, and finding their feet. In the same respect, any big political moves lost a great deal of impact, as they weren't taken seriously by most of the house. But it was (more often than not) a third or fourth year student who took over from the previous King or Queen. This was mostly because they were overlooked until that point, and could start an attack without too much previous political weight holding them back.

What Harry couldn't understand, was why Daphne was seemingly throwing her chips in with his. He did know that in the original timeline Daphne and Blaise hadn't teamed together. It was a move that confused Harry more and more as he grew to know them. Draco had some serious backing through family, and now that Harry saw all the Slytherin politics as well, Draco seemed less of an idiot of throwing around the phrase _my father will hear about this_. To a Gryffindor, he had just looked like a snobby child, but to a Slytherin Harry, it became apparent exactly why he had done it, and that it had actually been a conscious choice.

Despite this, Daphne and Blaise were both big players individually, and together could probably have taken control of Slytherin without too much fuss. Before meeting them, Harry had just assumed that they couldn't share. A joint ruling wasn't uncommon, even if one usually led the other just slightly.

But Daphne and Blaise got on excellently (or they had), and Harry had been making mental notes of their weakness just in case he had had to take them down as well. It was rather brutal, but that was how Slytherin politics were. Harry had decided the moment he accidentally landed in Slytherin, that if he was going to be a snake, he was going to be the best.

Whatever was happening with Daphne would need to sort itself out soon, as Harry had no interest in a political disaster further down the line. It hadn't by the end of the day, but Harry refused to deal with it in a public place like Diagon Alley, as that would no doubt backfire on him spectacularly. The group seemed to be delicately be balancing on a knife's edge however, and by the time he finally said goodbye and headed back to the Leaky almost seven hours later, Harry was exhausted.

Harry returned to his room just before five, and spent an hour and a half-hour organizing his new books and debating with Apep over the new rat. Eventually however, Harry gave in to hunger, and headed down to the bar for dinner. He didn't get too far.

Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard a pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. He hesitated, he had forgotten about their argument over him in the first timeline, and hadn't really expected to overhear it again. He hadn't even realised the Weasleys were staying at the Leaky again this time.

'…makes no sense not to tell him,' Arthur was saying heatedly. 'Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and-'

'Arthur, the truth would terrify him!' said Molly shrilly. 'Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's _happy _not knowing!'

'I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!' retorted Arthur. 'Black has already found him once and-'

'Exactly! And look who he ran off to.' Molly interrupted.

There was a long pause, and Harry cringed in annoyance. Eventually Arthur spoke in a calmer and quiet voice. Harry had to strain to hear it.

'Just because Harry has friends from Slytherin does _not_ mean he is turning dark. He is still just a thirteen-year-old boy with a murderer after him. He is lucky to have survived the attack in Surrey. They say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks and the only person who's seen Black is the person Black's after. Harry could have been killed just like that.' Harry heard Arthur click.

'But he's _not _dead, he's fine, so what's the point -'

'The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after -'

'But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts anyway. You don't need to get involved.'

'We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts.'

'But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry -'

There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

'Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts. And he's already tried once!'

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh, which Harry suspected came through clenched teeth.

'Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…'

There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door.

'Well, Arthur, I still don't see why _you_ should tell Harry.'

'I won't let Lily and James' boy wander round willy nilly when he needs to be _safe_!'

'You barely knew them!'

'Yet I'd like to think, that they would have warned our kids, had the situation been reverse.'

Harry could hear Molly grumbling, then someone crossing the room.

'Molly dear, he saved our little boy.' Harry could hear the hint of pleading in Arthur's voice.

'You must do what you think best, I suppose.' Molly allowed. 'But you are forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster anyway. I suppose he knows about all this?'

'Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed.'

'Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?'

'Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards,' said Mr. Weasley heavily. 'Nor am I, if it comes to that…but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid.'

'If they save our children from -'

'- then I will never say another word against them,' said Mr. Weasley wearily. 'It's late, Molly, we'd better get everybody started on dinner…'

Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

Harry settled in to a garlic bread starter at the big table across the middle of the bar. It wasn't his usual spot, but Harry felt very charitable towards the Weasleys and knew they would have to sit at this table to all fit. His prediction was well founded, and Arthur and Percy entered the bar first. For a second Arthur tensed up, but then seemed to shake himself together and approached Harry.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, do you mind if we share the table, there is rather a lot of us.'

Harry smiled up at him. 'Not at all. It is nice to see you again Mr. Weasley. How is Ron?'

Arthur winced just slightly 'Much better. Thank you for enquiring. Have you had a good holiday?'

Harry laughed. 'Other than running in to Black?' Harry paused but then grinned. 'An excellent one. Best yet.'

'About that-'

'Harry!' Harry looked away from Arthur to see the twins emerging from the stairwell.

'Boys!' Percy said pompously as Fred and George bolted across the room towards Harry, barely missing running over a waitress in the process. 'Mr. Potter is enjoying a quiet tea, you shouldn't disturb him.' Percy then turned to Harry. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry.'

'Hello Percy. I see you are Head boy, congratulations.'

Percy swelled. 'Thank you. I hope you're well?' Percy enquired pompously, shaking hands. Harry sighed internally and tried not to laugh.

'Very well, thanks -'

'Harry!' said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. 'Simply _splendid _to see you, old boy -'

'Marvelous,' said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. 'Absolutely spiffing.'

Percy scowled.

'That's enough, now,' said Molly.

'Mum!' said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. 'How really corking to see you -'

'I said, that's enough,' said Molly, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. 'Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?' She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. 'Second Head Boy in the family!' she said, swelling with pride.

'And last,' Fred muttered under his breath.

'I don't doubt that,' she said, frowning suddenly. 'I notice they haven't made you two prefects.'

'What do we want to be prefects for?' said George, looking revolted at the very idea. 'It'd take all the fun out of life.'

Ginny giggled.

'You want to set a better example for your sister!' snapped Molly.

'Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother,' said Percy loftily. 'I'm going back up to change for dinner…'

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

'We tried an ancient Egyptian curse to force laughter,' he told Harry. 'But it had no effect.'

'Although Mum did catch us and stop it midway through.' Fred pointed out.

'Not sure it mattered.' George sighed heavily.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper outdid himself, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Seamus (who was apparently staying with Ron) ate their way through five delicious courses.

'How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?' asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

'The Ministry's providing a couple of cars,' said Arthur.

Everyone looked up at him.

'Why?' said Percy curiously.

'It's because of you, Perce,' said George seriously. 'And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—'

'— for Humongous Bighead,' said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Molly snorted into their pudding.

'Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?' Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

'Well, as we haven't got one anymore,' said Arthur, 'and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…'

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Arthur's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure. What he couldn't understand was why the Weasleys were getting the cars, which Harry knew perfectly well had originally been for him.

'The minister suggested you might like a lift too Harry. He knew you would be staying here tonight.'

Arthur still tried to sound casual, but Harry had to bite down on his tongue hard not to laugh. Ah, that would be why.

'Thank you Mr. Weasley, that would be lovely.' Harry managed to keep a straight face.

Arthur looked very relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

The meal had started a little tense and awkward, but degraded into jokes and laughter in due course (the twins presence made it impossible not to) and lasted relatively late, but the Weasleys all drifted off to bed around nine, until eventually only Mrs. Weasley and Harry were left, at which point she tried to tell him he had to go to bed now.

'Come on, up to bed with you.'

Harry just gave her a very unimpressed look. He would be squashing this habit out _now_. Apart from anything else he was actually 30, and could also _clearly_ remember the sudden loss of her care after Ginny and he ended, as if the damage was still fresh.

'You are not my mother. If you are tired, then I shall see you in the morning.'

Harry pulled out a book on Runes, and proceeded to take great pleasure in ignoring Molly's swelling rage. However after a moment Tom (probably sensing trouble) came up and asked if Harry would like his usual late night hot chocolate yet. Harry declined, politely. With Tom there chatting away at Harry as if it were normal, Molly could hardly yell like she wanted, and with a huff headed up to bed with only a last snide remark about being ready by eight the next morning. Harry rolled his eyes. _He_ had already packed, but he seriously doubted that all the others had. Ron and Percy were probably still up and arguing over Percy's missing badge (which Harry had seen one of the twins thieve during dinner).

Giving it a few minutes to make sure Molly wasn't going to return, Harry drained his hot chocolate (Tom as usual hadn't taken no for an answer) then headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later Harris Noir, exited through the back of the pub. Once in the little courtyard Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and released his Aura before tapping the brick three up, and two across from the small weed growing above the lid of the bins. Harry (or rather Harris) had to make one more stop to the bank. His school things had cost more than he had expected, and had already withdrawn all his funds from the Potter account this year.

The Knockturn entrance to the bank was rather busy at this time of night. People were milling about the alley having had a late dinner, or before heading to one of the clubs, and several of the businesses preferred to open only at night. It suited the vampires much more too.

Harry ignored several odd looks he was getting. For the most part he was actually recognized. Msaw was a popular place after all, and Harry had been there for the whole previous summer. It was still odd for an apparent child to be wandering the alley at night, however Harry's Aura was leeching absolute darkness, so he wasn't approached on his way to the bank.

'Key please.'

Harry had been thinking of other things and startled slightly at reaching the front of the line. The goblin looked very unimpressed, so Harry produced his little silver key as quickly as possible.

'Wait here a moment.'

Harry did so, expecting a cart Goblin to take him down to the vault. He was therefore surprised when the teller walked across to another Goblin and collected a pile of papers.

'Your mail wards have obviously been working, however it will cost you a fee of six Knuts per letter to collect the mail that has been re-directed to your account.'

Harry raised one eyebrow, but was actually very pleased.

'That will be fine.'

'There are three letters.'

'I'll collect the money from the vault while I am down there.'

'As you wish.'

Harry was then given another Goblin to escort him on the cart. Harry enjoyed the ride as usual, and was glad he'd forgotten to allow for twice the purchases (for twice the subjects). Apart from the rollercoaster ride, he otherwise wouldn't have got these letters until next year. He didn't want to open them in the bank, but he was _sure_ he recognized at least one of letter's the handwriting, and it had him intrigued. He hurried out of the bank and into the alley.

Harry would kick himself later, but he was so preoccupied with thoughts on the letter, that he wasn't being as watchful as he should. It was still knockturn alley, and he was still a child wandering it at night. As such, he let out a rather girly scream when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by a pair of pale arms.

'Hello Pretty.'

Harry blinked up at the vampire in shock. Despite their bad reputation, vampires very rarely actually attacked anyone.

'Good evening.' Harry replied politely, knowing it would bother the man that he appeared completely unworried that he was pinned to the wall by a monster. While the man was distracted, Harry's hand found the wand in his pocket. The problem was, he really didn't want to use it. He wouldn't get in trouble from the ministry for underage magic, as they were _very_ biased against Vampires, however he _would_ have a very hard time explaining why Harry Potter was in Knockturn Alley at night, and done up as the persona Harris Noir.

Mentally Harry cringed.

'You look awfully lonely tonight.'

Harry let go of his wand, and stared at the Vampire in shock.

'Are you propositioning me!?' He felt a total idiot for spluttering, but he was thrown for a loop.

'You interested?' The Vampire wriggled his eyebrows. It took quite a lot of effort for Harry to keep his Slytherin mask up.

'Sorry, but I'm a bit busy tonight. I'm flattered though.' And Harry was, really. Vampires were notoriously picky.

'Pity.'

And before Harry could as much as blink, the Vampire had gone again, melting into the shadows.

Harry stood pinned to the wall by shock for a long moment afterwards. Eventually he let out a shaky laugh and continued on his way back to the Leaky. It was a bizarre night.

Harry made it back to the Leaky Cauldron with little issue, having donned his invisibility cloak before reaching Diagon. It wasn't until he got to his room that something occurred to him.

.:So much for you defending me:. Harry griped at Apep.

.:Sorry master:.

Harry gave Apep a sardonic look.

.:Harry:. Apep corrected. .:But you were fine, and he only wanted to play. I could taste it:.

Harry let out a snort, still rather shocked.

.:Who are the letters from?:. Apep asked, when Harry didn't verbally respond.

Harry pulled the letters from the pocket he'd placed them in.

.:I'm not sure about the first two, but I think that-:. Harry unsealed the third and nodded.

_Dear Theif,_

_I should like to congratulate you on such a strong alibi. I am curious about the device you seem to be using to alter your Aura, perhaps we could discuss it over Christmas dinner? Peri is insisting you visit, and I am completely helpless against her charms. We realise that writing to your counterpart would be quite suspicious, and I suspect you will be under close surveillance this year, however I have had plenty of time to develop tricks to confuse mail-birds. What is the name of your beautiful snake?_

_Yours,_

_Nick Stone_

Harry looked up crossly from the letter.

.:The Flamel's seem to have discovered Harris Noir:. Harry grumbled.

.:Will you give up the persona?:.

.:No:. Harry frowned and re-read the letter, .:He thinks my mail is going to be watched:.

.:You can ward against it:.

.:Yes, but I shouldn't be capable of it at this age. Not to mention that would only alert them that I knew it was happening:.

Harry pushed his anger to the side for a moment and re-read the letter once more, then grinned. It was an absolute privilege to be invited to visit the Flamels, even if it were unlikely to work out. And he liked them.

With a bit of reluctance Harry put the letter aside, then opened the next envelope. It was nothing more exciting than a receipt from his stays at Msaw. The third was the catalogue he had requested from the apocathery. Harry placed all three in the warded section of his trunk. He penned a simple note to Flamel before turning in.

_Nick Stone,_

_Tell your wife thank you very much for the offer! I don't have any plans for Christmas, but if a simple letter is an issue, then how shall we explain my visit? I appreciate the point about the mail too. How has your warding project come along?_

_Theif (and his snake Apep)_

Despite being probably the last to go to sleep, Harry got the pleasure of giving Molly Weasley a smug grin from the breakfast table the next morning, as he was first down. What's more, his trunk was packed and ready to go sitting at his feet, his bill was paid, and he had almost finished breakfast. She let out a frustrated huff, but was quickly distracted by Fred running past at full speed. George was nowhere in sight, but Percy could be heard screaming at someone from the top of the stairs.

Harry sat calmly eating his pancakes as the usual Weasley pandemonium swirled around him. At two minutes to eight he finished up and took his plate up to the bar, thanking Tom for his stay.

Arthur, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside. He startled to find Harry waiting for him right next to the door.

'They're here,' he called to his family. 'Harry, come on.'

Arthur marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet. Harry recognizes it as a transfigured hit-wizard uniform.

'In you get, Harry,' said Arthur, glancing up and down the crowded street. Harry only just managed not to let out a snort.

Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Ron, Seamus and, to Ron's disgust, Percy. Harry wasn't particularly pleased with any of his fellow passengers, and filled in the time of travel ignoring them completely and imagining the reaction he'd get if he let Apep out of his pocket while in the car.

The journey to Kings Cross was rather uneventful, all things considered. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. Though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's ridiculous new company car certainly couldn't have managed. Harry idly wondered if the drivers even had a proper license. Regardless of muggle legality, they reached Kings Cross with twenty minutes to spare despite peak hour traffic; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Arthur kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. Harry found this a tiny bit irritating, but knew Arthur meant well so let it pass.

'Right then,' Arthur said, glancing around them. 'Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry.'

Arthur strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him with ease.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

'Ah, there's Penelope!' said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again and striding over to a girl with long, curly hair. He walked with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. Ginny grinned and tried to catch Harry's eye, but Harry was busy skimming the platform for his friends. As soon as he spotted Daphne, he said a polite thank you to Arthur, trying to disappear before he could get caught up in Molly's fussy goodbyes. It had been nice being part of the family of red heads again, but the comfort was disturbed by the memory of being abandoned by them after Ginny and he ended.

Arthur seemed to read his thoughts on disappearing, if not the cause.

'Harry,' he said quietly, 'come over here for a moment, would you?'

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Molly.

'There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -' said Arthur in a tense voice.

'It's all right, Mr. Weasley,' said Harry, 'I already know.' Originally he had been planning on letting Arthur stammer on, but he took pity. Arthur was a good man for wanting to warn Harry, and apparently one of the few who didn't let house prejudice get in his way.

'You know? How could you know?'

'Well to start I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing,' Harry added quickly. 'Sorry, but-'

'That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out,' said Arthur looking anxious. Harry sneered internally, He shouldn't have _only_ _just_ been finding out anyway.

'It's fine.'

'Harry, you must be scared-'

Harry couldn't help it, he finally lost the battle with his amusement at the whole situation and snorted.

'I'm not,' said Harry sincerely. '_Really_,' he added, because Arthur was looking disbelieving. 'Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?'

Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

'Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but-'

'Oh Fudge knows I know.' Harry interrupted.

'What?! But he-'

'Arthur!' called Molly before Arthur could properly get his head around that, 'Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!'

'He's coming Molly!' said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, 'Listen, I want you to give me your word-'

'No.'

Harry had absolutely no interest in breaking his word, and he had every intention of trying to find Sirius.

Arthur looked very worried. 'Harry, swear to me you won't go _looking _for Black.'

Harry didn't reply.

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

'Promise me, Harry,' said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, 'that whatever happens-'

'Have a good year Mr. Weasley.' Harry said, sliding towards the train.

'Swear to me that whatever you might hear-' Arthur sounded a little desperate now.

'Arthur, quickly!' cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Fred threw it open and stood back to let him on. The twins leaned out of the window once Harry passed and waved at their parents until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view. Harry's final glimpse of Arthur saw him looking very pale. It was a pity to leave him to worry, but Harry wasn't going to lie.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

Harry separated himself from the Weasley twins before too long, and set off down the train to find his Slytherin friends. Before he got too far however, he found a compartment of Gryffindors. Neville waved him in. Harry's face broke into a grin as he spied Ron and Hermione arguing in the compartment.

Hermione's arms were clamped tightly around an enormous ginger cat that Harry was very familiar with.

'You _bought _that monster?' hissed Ron, his mouth hanging open.

'He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?' said Hermione, glowing.

That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry, though he couldn't deny the cat's usefulness. Crookshanks' ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but he was still the same bowlegged cat with a face that looked grumpy and oddly squashed, just like Harry remembered. Crookshanks looked across the compartment at Harry as soon as he entered, but the pair of fighting Gryffindors hadn't noticed him yet.

'Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!' whispered Ron angrily. Harry was surprised they weren't yelling.

'He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?' said Hermione.

Harry vaguely wondered what Crookshanks had against Ron, now that he didn't have Pettigrew. Before that thought could process properly, Harry was distracted. In a move that Crookshanks had always made an art form of, the cat easily slipped from Hermione's firm grasp and shot across the compartment at Harry. For a second Harry thought he was going to be attacked, but instead Crookshanks wound his way around and around Harry's legs and started purring loudly.

Harry looked up in shock, finding Hermione and Ron both staring at him with dropped jaws. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

Neville was the first to recover.

'Hey Harry. Did you have a good summer? Thanks for the birthday gifts.' He said quietly.

Harry turned to face Neville with a smile, about to say it wasn't a bother, but the smile dropped from his face as he took in who was sleeping next to Neville on the bench.

'He's asleep. We assume he's a professor, though what he's doing on the train-' Neville explained quickly, having followed Harry's gaze.

'_Lupin_.' Harry hissed it out before he could help himself, and it had come out much nastier than Harry had meant it to.

He couldn't help it though.

It looked like Harry now had a serious issue for the year that he hadn't previously considered. He knew, of course, that Remus would be teaching. He had prepared to see him alive again, and had been looking forward to it even (though wary about whether or not Remus knew about the Potter's). But seeing Remus completely shocked Harry for an entirely unexpected reason.

Teddy.

Harry's heart _hurt_.

He hadn't realised how much his Godson had looked like his father. Teddy was a metamorphmagus, and Harry really hadn't seen much of Remus in him at all. But it was all there and obvious now. They had the same shaped eyebrows, and the same ears, the same thick hair (even though Teddy's changed colour and length constantly), and the same posture. Harry clenched his teeth together and desperately tried to get a hold of his emotions.

Teddy was probably one of the biggest reasons Harry had been so happy to come to the past. Or rather, his absence had been. Despite Dumbledore's double-cross, and his parents abandonment, despite all of Snape's sneers, Lucius' manipulation, Skeeter's lies and despite _everything_ Voldemort had done- None of them came even the tiniest bit _close_ to how much he hated Andromeda Tonks. Teddy was Harry's godson, his _family_, and Harry treasured that more than anything in the whole world.

The bitch hadn't let Harry see him.

Harry would never forgive her. He had begged, bargained, bribed, blackmailed, tried to pass laws, and tried negotiating with both the Ministry child services as well as the goblins' lawyers. Hell, if he hadn't cared about Teddy losing his only remaining family, Harry would have murdered her in cold blood. But it hadn't mattered. Remus and Tonks had never filled out the correct paperwork to make Harry's godfather status official, due to the war. Andromeda had custody and wasn't interested in sharing.

Not only was he not allowed to see his godson, Teddy was being brought up to blame Harry for his parent's deaths as well; he hated Harry, and it _hurt_.

Harry managed to get photographs of Teddy (illegally, using Kreature who had access to the Black wards that Andromeda had hypocritically protected her house with), but he had only held him once. _Once_. He had only got to see him a few times, and the last time, when Teddy was almost seven, he had sneered at Harry and told him to go away. Harry's heart had broken.

Now, all he could see in Remus was Teddy. Harry suddenly realised what it must be like for Sirius and Remus seeing him, if they truly thought James was dead.

The glass in the compartment door cracked. Harry clenched his eyes shut, realising his magic was getting away from him. Fighting the urge to cry, Harry desperately pulled behind layers and layers of occlumency barriers. Finally, he shut himself off completely, then opened his eyes again.

The three Gryffindors were staring at him in shock. Harry knew he could look very creepy when he blocked himself off like this. His face would go completely blank, his eyes dulled, and his Aura would buzz to absolute neutral.

'Potter?' Hermione spoke up carefully.

'His name is on his suitcase.' Harry supplied in monotone gesturing towards Remus. He hadn't actually looked to see, but he remembered it being there.

'Sorry, but I need to find my friends.'

Before any of them could complain Harry had gone, waving his wand to fix the glass on the way past.

Harry made his way down the train in a haze. He was vaguely aware of the twins yelling out two carriages later, and Draco nodding to him from the next compartment along. He saw Luna sitting and chatting with Ginny and two second year Hufflepuffs, but Harry couldn't deal with anyone from his past right now. Eventually he found Blaise, Theo, and all the Slytherin girls sitting in the last compartment on the train. They were avidly discussing Hogsmead when Harry arrived, so his blank mood wasn't noticed before he had time to mask it.

'-can't wait to see Dervish and Banges, they sell all sorts of magical instruments and gizmos. My brother found a snare-o-graph there once.' Theo was speaking as Harry opened the door.

'What on earth is a snare-o-graph?' Lillian asked. She was looking very brown after her Summer away.

'Who knows, but it looks cool!'

'Never mind that.' Tracey said, sounding very unimpressed with Theo's lack of knowledge. I heard there is a little tea shop, for couples and such. Their cakes are meant to be to die for.'

'You must mean Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The place sounds horrible.' Blaise shuddered.

'Do you know much about Hogsmead then?' Millie asked. 'Dad doesn't talk about it much, and mum went to Beauxbaton.'

'Well it's the only uncontaminated, exclusively magical settlement left in Britain, which is rather sad.' Daphne said in a soft voice. Harry frowned slightly. There was still something off about her at the moment. It was hard to explain, but with all his emotions shut down Harry's brain became very analytical, and the behavioral shift was practically screaming at him.

'It's been there since some time in the twelfth century I think. I know it was headquarters for the goblin rebellion in 1622, and-'

'1612.' Harry corrected. Daphne rolled her eyes.

'Sorry Mr. only-person-in-the-entire-school-who-pays-attention-to-Binns. _1612_. At any rate, it was the headquarters when Vallion beat out the gnomes, which is the reason we only have Gringotts running any financial institutions in Britain. The branch in Hogsmead closed down when the public started preferring to shop in Diagon.'

'Due to the influx of muggleborns who found it less daunting to visit London, no doubt?' Pansy sneered.

'That, and floo powder was invented in 1753.' Harry couldn't help but speak up, he was actually finding History very interesting this time around, and found he was absorbing the most interesting facts. While muggleborns parent did have a lot to do with it, it wasn't the _main_ reason for the switch. 'The powder was outrageously expensive then, as they were still using powdered Dragon scales instead of pixie dust. The owner of the Leaky Cauldron opened its fireplaces for only three knuts a trip for anyone who purchased a pint, as enticement to visit Diagon. Needless to say it was successful.'

'It all sounds very dry. And in order to try one of those cakes you have to find a date too.' Millie looked rather desolate.

'Well _I_ found the history interesting.' Daphne frowned. 'But I suppose you can get cheap thrills in tea shops, Honeydukes or by visiting the Shrieking Shack.'

'The most haunted place in Britain.' Theo nodded enthusiastically.

Harry let out a snort. Blatantly false, considering both the standard reaction to actual ghosts, and the fact that it had really been a werewolf.

'You do realise there are several ghosts living with us at the castle right?'

'Yes, but they don't moan and scream.' Theo dismissed.

'Horrid.' Tracey shuddered.

'It will be nice to have a closer supply of candy.' Millie said, changing the topic with a slight grin.

'It'll be nice to get out of the castle for a bit too.' Harry was mostly thinking of if he needed to sneak off again at any point, but several of the Slytherin's nodded.

'Mother said there used to be an ice-skating rink set up over Christmas at the back of the village.' Blaise added.

'Usually overrun by Gryffindors.' Daphne added, nose upturned just a bit. Blaise seemed to wince a little, but pushed on as if she hadn't snubbed him. 'And you're all forgetting the best bit. Butterbeer.'

'I prefer a cold Gillywater.' Daphne added.

Blaise sighed and turned slightly away from Daphne. 'Well _some_ people will-'

Harry tuned them out, as the conversation degraded into sharp jibes and general squabbling. Harry would ask Blaise what that was all about later.

Eventually the argument was settled somehow and conversation resumed, but by that time Harry had pulled out the muggle studies textbook. It was rather outdated, though not as bad as Hermione had made out. Harry probably didn't really need to take the subject, as there were questions at the end of each chapter, and he was already three quarters of the way through with no problems, without having read the text. Still, the subject also covered the relations between wizards and muggles, as well as two GCSE exams (by NEWTS year), which were accredited in the muggle world. Harry would just see how it went this year, and then think about whether he wanted to continue.

The food trolley had been and gone, and Harry was just putting down his textbook, thinking of teaching the Slytherin's poker (as they were moaning over how boring exploding snap was), when the lights on the train flickered. Harry sat up straight and glanced out the window. The scenery had become much wilder and darker, and it had been steadily pouring for almost an hour. Harry had an involuntary shudder pass up his spine. He wished he could say he'd forgotten about this, but truth was he had just been trying not to think about it (rather successfully due to his active occlumency).

True to his fears, the train started to slow down.

'Hey, we can't be there yet.' Daphne sounded annoyed, and got to her feet and headed to the door.

'Sit _down_.' Harry's voice came out gravelly, and much harsher than he had meant it to.

Daphne turned back to face Harry alarmed, but something in Harry's demeanor must have told her he wasn't joking. She sat.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Eventually, it came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Harry had his wand out and ready, and cast lumos almost immediately.

'Pull out your wands, if you can manage a cheering charm, it probably wouldn't hurt.'

'We don't learn I until later this year.' Daphne's voice was perfectly calm, but her eyes were giving her away.

'Potter why have we stopped?' Pansy didn't sound calm at all. She had scooted much closer to Millie and Lillian. Theo and Blaise scrambled to find their wands and both cast Lumos as well, brightening the compartment a little more.

Harry watched in a sort of morbid fascination as the window slowly spread over with ice.

'Harry. It isn't from-…' Blaise had a dawning expression of horror.

'Yes. Dementors.'

Harry could feel as the Dementors moved onto the train, and barely registered the Slytherin's horrified gasps. The cold was spreading, seeping into his bones. It took a great deal of will power not to just cast his patronus. Unfortunately, trying to explain that away would be quite difficult, and he would do it only as a last resort.

'I-… I don't _like this_.' Lillian squeaked out.

'Not particularly pleasant, no.' Harry stood up to face the door. 'Move closer to the window.' Harry knew he was acting a bit odd, but his emotions were still behind as many wards as he could manage, and he wasn't going to release then _now_.

Slowly, a darkness could be seen behind the glass of the door, and one of the girls started to whimper. Harry didn't know which one, as his mind was very far away.

The compartment door slid open silently, and Harry's worst fear floated in to the edge of the compartment. Harry had seen Dementors recently, in Surrey, but he hadn't been up close for a long, long time. It had been even longer since he'd been in contact with one without a patronus.

The cloaked figure towered to the ceiling, it's face hidden beneath its hood. For a second Harry remembered being on the edge of the lake with Sirius, the hoods down and the glistening, grayish, slimy-looking skin stretched and scabbed around the skeletal structure, an open gaping hole pulled taut in the middle of the eyeless face. Harry felt sick.

Before Harry could truly shake himself out of it, the dementor drew a long, slow, rattling breath. No doubt thriving off the high emotions of the room.

An intense cold swept over them all. Despite expecting it, Harry felt his breath catch in his chest. He had forgotten. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, inside his heart…

Harry could feel his eyes starting to roll, but with great will power he concentrated on occlumency drawing off all his emotions again, pulling behind every defensive occlumency barrier he had. It only helped just the tiniest of amounts, but it was enough to keep him focused.

'Sirius Black is not here.' Harry was almost surprised when his voice didn't falter.

Deep down, below many layers of mental wards, Harry felt as if he were drowning. There was a rushing in his ears like he was being submerged in water. From far away Harry could hear the familiar screaming- terrible, terrified, pleading screams. His vision started to swim, and the outline of his sister with her glamour flickering was beginning to form in his mind, Dumbledore's cold laugh echoing in and out mingling with his mother begging and Voldemort casting the curse.

Harry shook his head.

'No.'

The dementor kept drawing in, ignoring Harry. Harry clenched his wand, but at the last memory triggered an odd thought. He had seen Voldemort communicate with Dementors in his visions. Harry acted before he finished thinking.

.:Get out. Black is not here and you are not wanted. You are not _allowed_:.

Harry could feel a thick white fog swirling up inside him, and his body was freezing up, but after a second, the dementor stopped drawing in.

.:Perrrhhapsssss:.

It was only a whisper, and it wasn't truly parseltongue, more like a chilling whisper on the breeze: the sort that dominated dreary scenes in muggle horror movies.

The voice made Harry's skin crawl, but to everyone's obvious relief the dementor drifted back away from the door and into the corridor.

Harry stood facing the door for a moment longer, until he could feel that they had all left the train. His limbs felt heavy and dull, and he had to force them to move to pull his trunk down from the racks. It mad a loud _clunk_ that seemed to echo in the dead silence of the compartment as it hit the floor. Harry spared the Slytherin's a glance, and saw that Blaise and Lillian seemed to be affected the worst. Blaise was backed right into the corner and had his eyes clenched shut, and Lillian was shaking so much her teeth were rattling. All of them were very pale.

'Here. This will help. I'm going out.'

Harry reached into the bag he'd bought in Notting Hill. _Melt_ was meant to be one of the best muggle chocolate shops in London, and Harry had bought nearly thirty kilos of chocolate to last him the year. He pulled out a few boxes, handing one to Theo who was closest.

'Eat. Trust me.'

Harry grabbed a chocolate bar for himself then put his trunk away and slipped out of the compartment. He'd seen a compartment of firsties only a few spots further down. Harry let himself into their compartment without knocking. He cringed mentally to find three out of eight of them crying. _Gods_ but he hated Dementors.

'Who- who are you?' One of the boys stuttered.

'Harry. Here, I've brought some chocolate. It will help.'

'What…' The little girl was shaking all over and didn't seem able to finish the question.

'They were dementors. Don't worry; they aren't a normal part of magical life by any means. They guard the prisons.'

'They were looking for Black?' Harry was surprised to see that one little girl was almost calm, but on closer inspection he realised she was just in shock.

'Yes. Eat the chocolate, please.'

Harry made sure they all got some before telling them it wasn't too far to the school, and cast a general cheering charm across the room before slipping back into the corridor.

Two carriages down he was intercepted by the Weasley twins, or rather, ran into George as they tried to step through the same door at the same time from the opposite side.

'Harry!'

'Don't sneak up on us like that.'

'Gave us a scare.'

'Frightful indeed!'

Harry noticed even their smiles were rather tight.

'Nothing on the dementors though, right? Have you had any chocolate? The textbook says it helps, and it made me feel a little better.' Harry asked, trying to make it sound looked-up.

'No. We gave ours to Ginny and her friends.'

'Have you seen them? Was Luna okay?'

'Looking out for your girlfriend?' They teased in unison. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but they continued before he could get a word in.

'They are as okay as us.'

'Which is to say-'

'-Not the best-'

'-But managing.'

Harry nodded. 'Right. Here.' Harry handed them the two boxes of chocolates he had left. 'Fudge said the dementors would be guarding the school. I brought supplies. Share them around, yeah?'

'Righty-o.' they said in unison.

Harry turned and walked back towards the Slytherin compartment. He'd mainly wanted to check on Luna. He mentally tried to convince himself on the walk back that he _wasn't_ obsessed. _Really_. Gods he _felt_ like a thirteen-year-old.

Draco, Vince and Greg had squished their way into the compartment with the others, but no one looked particularly upset about the close and cozy proximity.

'Have you heard?' Draco announced as soon as Harry entered. 'Weasley feinted. What a wuss.' Harry's bristles went up instantly, but he could hardly come to the defence of a Gryffindor. Well…

'Dementors effect people worse if they've had worse experiences. I, for example, hear my mother dying.'

Harry couldn't defend Ron, but he sure knew how to make Draco feel bad about it.

Draco spluttered, and Harry was vaguely aware of the girls giving him horrified looks, but his own jibe had actually distracted him quite a bit more than it had Draco.

He had heard his mother dying.

Dying!

She wasn't dead.

Harry frowned. Then what on earth was he hearing? He hadn't really thought about it before. He knew his parents were alive, but he had vivid imagery of his _mother's_ death at least. This bore looking in to. Perhaps he would have to ask Remus once he'd figured out whether or not the man knew about his parents being alive in the first place. Either way he would have to make it subtle.

That was, if he could ever get over Remus looking like Teddy. Harry sighed.

Talking of which.

'Can we help you?' Draco drawled.

Harry looked up to find Remus had poked his head in the door.

'Everyone in here okay?'

Harry couldn't quite bring himself to meet Remus' eyes. Gods he even sounded a little like Teddy, in that soft-spoken way.

'_We_ didn't feint.' Draco sneered automatically. He glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, looking a bit chastised, but defiant.

'We had some chocolate.' Harry spoke up.

Remus turned to see who had spoken, and this time around Harry got to observe Remus' first reaction to seeing him after twelve years. Last timeline he had been passed out and missed it.

Remus drew in a sharp breath and his eyes widened in shock.

'My god you look like James.'

The sentence seemed to be torn out of him before he realised he was speaking, and it was followed quickly by a blush up Remus' cheeks and several curious looks from the Slytherins. Harry said nothing. He was internally a little relieved though; when Remus was awake his expressions made him look far less like his son.

'Do I? Can't say I'd know.' Harry eventually drawled. Around him all the Slytherin's had tensed up and were glancing between the two. 'Are we almost at the school then?' Harry pushed on.

Remus seemed to be a bit dazed. 'You don't know? But-… What? Oh. Oh, yes. You should get changed into your uniforms.' Remus glanced once more back at Harry before withdrawing. Harry could see Vince and Greg were already in their uniforms, but everyone else had to change.

'Come on guys. We'll let the girls change first.'

'Who was that?' Daphne demanded before Harry could slip away.

'Our defence teacher for this year.'

'Another one! …And how do _you_ know him?'

'Yes another one. Expect a new one every year. Voldemort cursed the position.' Harry didn't answer the other question, and took their typical flinch as an opportunity to slip out into the corridor.

They were indeed quite close to the school, and by the time they had all changed the train was beginning to slow down. Harry suggested they all cast strong waterproofing charms on their robes and belongings, before stepping calmly into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

The trip up to the castle entrance was much like Harry remembered it from the last third-year. Cold, wet and miserable, topped off with a greeting from Peeves. The journey up hadn't been particularly pleasant either. Due to the torrential rain coming down in icy sheets the stagecoaches seemed even stuffier than usual and Harry (and probably a few others) felt as if he were recovering from a bad bout of flu. At least this time he didn't have to battle with a growing feeling of shame as well. He knew why the dementors affected him like they did. The Slytherins hadn't said much on the journey up, but as they passed the two dementor guards at the gates their glances at him lost a little more of their subtlety. Obviously he had freaked them out on the train, but there was no use crying over spilt milk now.

Harry did note that Pansy, Millie, Tracey and Lillian hadn't looked at all shocked to hear he could speak Parseltongue. Daphne must have said something to them the year before as, as far as he knew, that wasn't common knowledge yet.

'The firsties are really getting an agreeable start to their year.' Harry commented as the group paused out of Peeves' reach to dry off.

'They looked terrified.' Pansy sounded more amused than sympathetic.

'Who wouldn't be?' Millie shuddered, though Harry couldn't gage her sincerity. 'They didn't even know they had to cross the lake yet!'

'Having that oaf Hagrid to guide them can't help eith- Ooh look!' Draco cut off mid-insult and stepped away from the group with glee.

'You fainted, Weasley? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted.' Draco drawled getting the crowd's attention immediately.

Harry groaned.

'Malfoy!' he hissed. But Draco ignored him, elbowing Seamus out of the way to block Ron's path. Harry had to admit, Ron didn't look good. Neville was in the background cringing as well, Harry couldn't imagine he'd told Draco on purpose.

'Shove off, you ponce' Seamus grit out.

'Did you faint as well Finnigan?' Draco only seemed to be getting louder. 'Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Finnigan?'

Harry longed to step forward and interfere, but part of playing the political game was following the rules, and Slytherin's number one rule was house unity. Defending Ron's honor wasn't worth it right now. Besides, Harry hadn't entirely forgiven Ron's claim of slaying the Basilisk. That, and he knew Remus would be coming in soon.

'Is there a problem?' the mild voice was almost summoned by Harry's thoughts. Harry cringed again at Draco's insolent once-over of Remus' robes.

'Oh, no - er - _Professor_.'

Draco turned to give the Slytherin's a smirk, but Harry returned it with a blatantly unimpressed look.

Before Harry could say anything however he caught sight of McGonagall pulling Hermione and Ron aside. Harry glanced slyly at the Slytherin's and found that at least Malfoy was providing the perfect distraction. Harry slipped into the crowd and made his way towards the stairs to the dungeons.

Snape's office was quite close to the potions lab, half way between it and the entrance to the Slytherin dorms (though Harry suspected there was a teacher's passage there that was shorter). Unlike many of the teacher's offices, Snape had a portrait guarding his. Harry was always reminded of a cross between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room, as the portrait was of a grumpy old man who liked to question you thoroughly on why you thought your query worth Snape's time. It had annoyed Harry to no ends in his Gryffindor days, as he had only visited by appointment (read: detention) anyway, and had usually ended up late because of it, earning an unfair deduction of points.

These days he just focused his magic to his hand when he knocked, overriding the runes in the painting. It was a technique that far surpassed his supposed age's skill level and he liked to hope it caused Snape a great deal of confusion every time he pulled it off. Payback (fair or not) was sweet.

'Tardiness is not an attribute I tolerate.'

Despite the bite, Snape's tone was awkward as usual. Seems he still hadn't gotten over Harry kissing him.

'Sorry Sir.' Harry tried very hard not to let even a hint of his amusement show.

'I'm sure you are.' Snape drawled with some sarcasm.

He gestured for Harry to follow him, shutting the door behind them then retrieving a small, black box from a locked draw in his desk. He started to hand it over, but seemed to hesitate half way.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Is there a problem?'

Snape's face gave away nothing, as usual, but he seemed to be trying to read something in Harry's carefully blank mask, but didn't resort to Legilimency. Eventually he scowled and sat down behind his desk, conjuring a chair for Harry as he did. Harry sat.

'It is rather suspicious, Black escaping now.'

Harry could honestly say he hadn't been expecting this topic in the least. In fact, if he'd had to guess, he would have thought Snape would avoid it at all costs.

'Perhaps.' Harry answered, cautious of what to expect.

If anything, Harry's answer seemed to make Snape even more wary. Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

'The ministry will have us all for fools.' Snape was looking at the little black box again.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. 'I'll try not to create _too_ many paradoxes, Sir.'

'Heaven forbid.' Snape was almost laughing, but then he cringed. 'I am frankly more apprehensive over the reliability of prison wards when facing temporal shifts.'

Harry gaped.

'Sir, Sirius broke out over a month ago!'

'_Sirius_ is it?'

Harry ignored the taunt. 'My time-turner only goes back _six_ hours.'

'Six hours. Of _course_. My brain still hasn't reconciled willingly giving a _Potter_ a time turner. The world will no doubt be over before I finish tea.'

Harry's lip twitched, 'By that logic it already is.'

Before Snape could reply there was a sharp knock on the door.

'Enter.'

Harry had to school his features to stop himself from cringing. A non-descript wizard in neutral grey robes entered with an even step.

Knowing it would get on his nerves, Harry ignored the Unspeakable, keeping his attention entirely on Snape. For all their runes work (and having stolen a robe to study, Harry could assure you that there was _a lot_ that went into making it unmemorable), the Unspeakables actually liked to gain attention. They just liked to frustrate people with their anonymity more.

'You have explained the laws governing time-travel to Mr. Potter, and provided the appropriate guide?'

Snape opened his mouth, but something in his usually perfect mask gave away his discomfort to Harry.

'Yes. He's just finished up.' Harry interrupted.

The Unspeakable turned to face Harry. His eyes immediately flew to Harry's scar, and it became increasingly hard not to sneer at the man.

After the war Harry had had the _pleasure_ of coming under the microscope of Unspeakable care for almost five months. It was not even the tiniest bit pleasant, and yet another mark against Andromeda Tonks' name for sending him there. Harry let his concentration drift to about a foot to the left of the man's face, then enabled his (albeit limited) magical sight. From the corner of his eye he just managed to make out the runes of the man's ward-code before he was distracted by the Unspeakable drawing his wand.

Harry mentally cringed, but having declared Snape to have informed him of the procedure, he could hardly back up now and ask questions. At least he knew it was either Bode or Dickens, depending on the cycle of the moon, which he could cross-check later.

Harry became increasingly alarmed as it became apparent what the Unspeakable was testing for, though to his credit, Harry was sure his mask hadn't given an inch.

Harry tried not to panic as Dickens (He was _sure_ Bode's wand had been Birch) made an interested noise, then re-cast the spell. It was definitely a derivative of the spell used to monitor under-age magic. And Harry had a pretty good guess about what it was being used for.

'This isn't right.' The Unspeakable didn't sound at all put out by magic not doing what he expected (their one redeeming quality as far as Harry was concerned), and cast the spell again. It was giving pretty much the same results, though Harry couldn't see them properly.

'What seems to be the issue?'

'As you are aware, the use of a time-turner is restricted. You are given one full hour for every hour of extra class, as well as three hours per week, per subject for study allowance.'

'Yes.' Harry hadn't been aware of the specifics, but he knew it was monitored as Hermione had once mentioned the only reason no one questioned them going back to save Sirius was because she overslept and missed classes that one time, and had a few hours to spare. 'And…' Harry prompted when the Unspeakable (was it Daphne's partner that had had the Birch wand?) didn't elaborate.

'What? Oh. _T_he _D_epartment' (Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the self-imposed capital) 'monitors this by measuring the exact age when handing the time-device over, then again when returning it. It is usually a straight-forward process as nearly all students only last a semester or two and are the sort of student who is quite capable of maintaining the correct equilibrium.'

'Get to your point Bode.' Snape snapped out. Harry admitted to himself he was a little annoyed at having his mental guessing game snatched away from him, but pushed past it.

'According to my charm, you are thirty years, thirty-four days, sixteen hours, fifty-two minutes and eleven point nine-three-oh-one seconds old.'

Both Harry and Snape twitched in unison. 'Exactly?' Snape drawled.

Harry felt the corner of his lip twist into a smile.

'Well you get the gist. I have tried several times and I get the same results… give or take a minute.'

'Hopefully not take.' Harry couldn't help himself.

Snape grimaced. 'Enough, Potter. Bode, if there doesn't appear to be a logical reason, one might suggest that in Potter's circumstance the most practical train of thought would be that the killing curse defies all logic, much like an annoying student of mine who _insists_ on spreading his inconsistency across multiple time periods.'

Harry let his cringe show this time, as Bode perked up at the mention of the AK. Harry hurriedly spoke up before Bode could get any nasty ideas.

'Perhaps, as long as the tests did produce a difference of the right amount of all give and no take, we could just write it off as an obscurity to be dealt with at another time and you could just measure the actual time-turner, that way me and the Professor could try and make at least _end_ of the welcoming feast?' Harry suggested letting a bit of optimism leak into his voice.

'I suppose that is acceptable. I'll let you get to it then.'

Harry barely had time to be surprised at his escape before Bode had cast a quick spell at the time-turner which made it glow purple for a moment, nodded cordially at Snape then left the room.

'Broderick Bode is a very _odd_ Unspeakable.' Harry couldn't help but say. He had just up and left with no argument about not being able to study something. It was very suspicious. Harry turned back to face Snape finding him staring at Harry in the same way Harry had Bode. Snape didn't comment, obviously deciding to just ignore Harry's slightly too knowing statement.

'We are, in fact, _already_ missing the feast. Minerva insisted on Granger being dealt with first however. As usual Gryffindor's whims were put before Slytherin needs.'

'Hmm…' Harry glanced at Snape wondering if it were worth sharing the failings of the system. In the end, he appreciated Snape helping push his _inconsistencies_ under the rug, so he decided to speak. 'Of course the Unspeakables obviously aren't Slytherins.'

'Obviously?' Snape said dubiously. To be fair, in general around thirty percent of the Unspeakables were in fact Slytherins; A considerable number given the sixty percent that were Ravenclaws.

'Did you know the standard time-turner can travel up to seven people at a time?'

Snape's face was priceless. It soon slipped into a heavy scowl however.

'_This_ is exactly the reason that I believe student's should _not_ be allowed to dabble in temporal shifting. I have a mind to take that back off you immediately.'

'Despite the loopholes, I have not the slightest intention of using the time-turner outside of its academic use unless I find myself in a dire situation.' _Saving Godfathers from dementors, for example_ Harry added mentally, 'However it crosses my mind that you haven't, in fact, explained the rules and regulations to me, nor provided me with a manual, and our presence is probably already causing added interest in the Great Hall. It _is_ an academic purpose.'

It was obviously taking great will-power to stop Snape from throwing his arms up in frustration, however Harry could see that he had obviously reluctantly agreed with Harry's point.

'Fine. But if I find even a hint of you taking your friends on leisure trips-'

'I shall no doubt expect to be eviscerated immediately. Where _is_ the manual, by the way?'

'No doubt some impertinent brat jumped back in time and stole it from where I left it on my desk just under an hour ago.' Snape scowled.

Harry only poorly concealed his grin as he pulled out the time-turner and looped it around their necks and sent them spinning an hour back in time with one twirl.

Snape wasn't at all interested in staying around to find out exactly what his past self would do to an unexpected copy, a sentiment that Harry strongly agreed upon considering the current Snape was angry enough. Two of them would be horrid. As such they collected the manual off Snape's desk, then quickly made their way to a different floor.

Harry was then instructed to spend the following hour revising the manual until he had it memorized, and under _no circumstances_ to be seen by anybody, before Snape stalked off.

Despite Snape's obviously foul mood Harry couldn't help but be amused. He had managed to come out of the whole experience without even a mention of detention, and Snape seemed much more open around Harry than he had the year before. He was still obviously uncomfortable in the same space alone with Harry, but something else had shifted and Harry suspected he had some how miraculously managed to become a soft-spot for Snape.

He wouldn't hold his breath on it lasting, however it was amusing for now.

Harry didn't really intend to stay out of trouble for the hour, but he was going to take the instruction to _not be seen_ very seriously. He pulled his invisibility cloak out from his bag and pulled it on before setting out, not towards the library, but towards the Gryffindor common room. He had a rat to fake and an Unforgivable to cast.

To be fair, Harry thought thirty-seven minutes later, it wasn't _actually_ considered Unforgivable when cast on something other than a human. It was one of the reason's Barty Crouch had gotten away with casting the curse during Harry's fourth year. What's more, the Hogwarts wards had a huge, and frankly stupid, hole in their defence mechanisms due to that clause. It was one of the things Harry had been helping Bill to plug-up when he helped out with the wards.

You only had to _intend_ to aim the curse at something you didn't consider human, and the ward set up for monitoring dark spell use wouldn't go off. It was ridiculous, as in order to successfully cast an unforgivable it was almost given that you didn't consider whomever you were cursing worthy of being human. Barty had just had to think of them as annoying brats instead of students and the whole thing slipped under the system.

And that wasn't even getting Harry started on using something non-human to cause harm through mind control: Quirrell's _mountain troll_ anyone?!

In this case, however, Harry found it very useful. The poor rat Harry had purchased had been through the works. The first thing Harry had done was cast a numbing charm followed by a permanent transfiguration (having never tried it on himself, he wasn't sure if it would hurt and didn't condone unnecessary cruelty - he felt bad enough as it was). It was above mastery level, and Harry had to admit that it probably wasn't _technically_ permanent, but it would last at least a few years, which would more than cover Harry's needs. So for all intents and purposes, it was permanent. Harry then cast a series of tracking and monitoring spells, and bemoaned the fact that he didn't have a solid surface to carve for a good listening rune. Lastly Harry cast the _imperio_ getting that weird funny feeling of almost being in two places at once. Or in two minds at once, he supposed. It made Harry's skin crawl a little, but after the initial instructions the feeling would fade unless Harry called on it. For the moment all that the rat had to do was to be a rat with a lazy attitude, and an attachment to Ron. Harry had outlined some key events, but for the most part that was it.

Testing the limits, Harry had the now Scabbers-look-alike do a cartwheel on it's way up to the third-year boys dorm. It did so without the slightest hesitation and Harry felt satisfied. As an afterthought Harry added in a healthy dose of natural fear for Crookshanks, before he exited the Gryffindor common room and made his way slowly towards the Great Hall. He returned to the entrance hall just in time to see himself enter with the Slytherins.

That was _still_ really weird, and he didn't expect it to get better any time soon.

While Draco was busy starting up an argument with Ron, Harry slipped into an alcove and took off his cloak, then followed a group of second years into the Hall. He sneered a little behind his mask as he noticed Dumbledore loitering near the entrance offering Neville and Dean lemon drops and conversation as they waited for Hermione.

Harry's mind was quickly distracted from scheming Headmasters as he approached the Slytherin table. Politics.

He paused just inside the doors of the Great Hall to observe the house of snakes.

So far, politically speaking, Harry had gotten away with a lot more than even your average first or second year. Much like the other houses and staff, the Slytherins persisted in seeing him as _Gryffindor_. He was _just_ acting rash and without prior thought. He was _just_ putting his neck on the line because he didn't understand the subtleties and nuances of political thinking.

It would be their ultimate downfall.

Almost everything Harry did these days was pre-thought out. Hell, he had plans that stretched almost a decade into the future. It actually made him a little of sad for losing the part of himself that would rush in wand blazing living only in that moment, even as the new, far more logical part of him praised the planning. This year he was only going to up his game too. He didn't expect the Gryffindor illusion to last long however, this year was too important to hold back. Harry would be taking every advantage he could get.

The few Slytherins who were already there had already started the scramble, and Harry could already see the power plays at stake. He let his eyes flick to where Grace had sat at the end of the table. No doubt that spot would be well fought over tonight. Already there were several upper-years vying for spots closer to the end. Whatever conversation was going on over there would be sharp and nasty.

The tiniest of smirks twitched at the end of his mouth and he strode forward without a hitch in his step. For once he didn't try to hide the absolute satisfaction from showing on his face. He could see some of the current seventh years tense as he approached the table. He didn't pause even for a second. The moment he passed them Harry could feel their bewilderment as if it were coming out in waves. He strode straight past the end of the table without so much as a glance and sat down exactly half way along instead. There was no one to contest his placement and the seats surrounding him were all empty. Harry let his smirk grow. Obviously Slytherin house had forgotten a thing or two.

The middle of the table had a rather odd history, as in Slytherin house most students were either squabbling over the top of the social structure, or hanging their heads in shame because they had a failed sabotage attempt that had landed them at the bottom. It was even safer for those content to ride along in life to stay at either end, it didn't matter too much which side. Very few met in the middle. This had always been reflected in the great hall, and in actuality, the Slytherin hierarchy was there and obvious for anyone watching to observe, if they bothered to try. The closer you were to the front of the hall, the lower your ranking in-house.

Excepting, of course, a few years in the forties.

In the very corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore enter the Hall. For just the tiniest of seconds, their eyes met and Harry caught the slight hesitation that put Dumbledore just a bit out of rhythm in his step.

The _Slytherins_ may have forgotten the importance of the seat Harry was in, but Dumbledore hadn't.

A moment later Harry's group of Slytherins entered the hall. Draco abandoned Vince and Greg almost instantly, heading straight for the head of the table. He would drag them up later. Harry watched his progress across the hall with some amusement. Harry hadn't realised yet, but several of the upper years were noticing the way he watched Draco, and the apparent contempt he had for his path. The bickering slowed slightly, leaving Draco open for an easier path to the end.

Draco didn't go straight in, there _were_ still quite a lot of older years that would need to be dealt with after all. Some of Grace's old crew had taken up a large portion of the table, as well as the older Quidditch team, and quite a few extra-hopefuls orbiting as well. Draco slotted in between Marcus Flint and a girl who had mimicked Grace in everything she did.

From the center of the table on the other hand, Harry had the perfect view of the whole house. He ignored the front of the room for now, while students from the other houses were curiously gazing at Remus, and focused on memorizing exactly who had bid for a spot. Most people Harry dismissed straight away, starting with Lucille, the pretty blonde girl next to Draco. There were a few surprises that caught Harry off guard, and one or two that he might even have difficulty dislodging.

During his observation Harry completely missed Blaise, Theo and Daphne giving him stunned looks of disbelief. Fortunately, as he reveled in breaking their masks, they were still supporting the looks when they obediently slid in to spots around him.

'What on earth are you _doing_?' Blaise hissed the second he sat down.

Harry dragged his eyes away from the rather amusing battle between a pair of sixth-year twins and an upstart second year.

'Waiting for the feast to start. Why?' Harry was purposely obtuse. He was rewarded by Blaise opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish as he tried and failed to come up with a suitable response.

Daphne however wouldn't be put off. 'Potter, I was under the impression that you had _some_ idea of how to handle the house.'

'Oh I know _exactly_ how to handle the house.' Harry said, a little bit of a hard edge in his voice.

'You seem to have missed the seating memo.' Theo added cheerfully.

Harry flicked his eyes along the empty benches either side of them, then back to his friends. Only Tracey seemed to be really thinking on it. She was looking carefully along either side, noting the perfect view, and the distance that you might have to cover to reach any given conversation. Harry felt a small smile inch past his mask. Looks like Tracey might be more on top of things than her quiet demeanor suggested.

'What do you think Trace?' Harry ignored the other three. They all turned to Tracey as one.

Her eyes flicked once more along the view, then gave Harry a _very_ calculating once-over.

'What are you going to do if someone wants this spot tomorrow?' She asked instead of answering. Harry's small smile grew in to a big smirk.

'Obliterate them.'


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

Harry's attention slipped back to the political games while the rest of the students settled in to their seats, but as soon as the first years were brought in he turned to face the front.

Harry glanced at Snape in amusement as Flitwick led the first years up to the front, his pointed hat only just reaching most of the firsties shoulders. Sure enough Snape was looking decidedly smug in McGonagall's absence. Obviously she and Hermione hadn't thought to head back. As the hat began to sing Harry discovered a rather curious sight.

Remus seemed to be looking across the hall rather worried. Harry frowned at first, then followed Remus' gaze. He seemed to be scanning each and every Gryffindor, looking for something. Harry had a bizarre moment when he thought Remus might not know where Hermione was, before Harry caught Snape looking at Remus seemingly even _more_ smug than before. Harry glanced back at Remus before it clicked.

Oh. He was looking for _him_.

For some reason (possibly the very smug look Snape was supporting) Harry found the whole thing laughable rather than insulting. He completely missed the sorting hat's song (he was obviously destined not to hear it), too busy focusing as Remus searched Gryffindor twice, got a slightly startled look, before shrugging it off and trying Ravenclaw (assumedly for Lily's smarts). When Ravenclaw failed him too, Remus diligently checked Hufflepuff. Harry almost laughed when that failed and Remus checked Gryffindor one last time. Harry was very careful not to stop staring as a horrified look came across Remus' face, and he eventually met Harry's eye half way along the Slytherin table.

Harry had an amused smirk and one raised eyebrow when Remus eventually realised Harry was staring straight back. Remus immediately went bright red and looked away. Unfortunately, for Remus, Snape was sitting close enough to make a (no doubt snarky) remark, and took the easy opportunity to do so. If possible, Remus went even redder, and sunk a bit lower in his chair. Harry let out a snort.

His friends gave him a surprised look, thinking it was in response to whoever was being sorted, not the little drama going on with the professors.

'What's so funny about Jeffrey Derlling being a Hufflepuff?' Theo whispered. Harry opened his mouth to say nothing was, when he processed exactly what Theo had said. He looked across to find Hufflepuff cheering and welcoming their newest member.

Derlling had been an Auror. He had, in fact, been there the night Harry discovered his parents. Harry had no idea the boy had been a Hufflepuff, and it actually _was_ kind of funny. He had been the solitary and sarcastic type. Hufflepuff didn't really seem typical.

'Snape looks smug about something.' Harry offered as a distraction. Remus was now pointedly ignoring Snape, so the Slytherins had missed their big clue anyway. It did, however, hold their attention until the last first year (a poor girl by the unfortunate name of Zeewaldaldetta, who went to Ravenclaw) was sorted.

Harry was impressed with the sensation Dumbledore gave, but slightly disappointed to realise he now knew (and could probably pull off) a few of the tricks. Most of it was a huge magical Aura, however Dumbledore also cast something as he stood, Harry wasn't sure what until almost everyone around the Hall seemed to calm a little. Harry remembered thinking that was because he was protected by Dumbledore's presence. It was a very underhanded trick, and it only worked so well because the majority of people had Aura's far smaller than Dumbledore's, so the magic seeped past without the slightest resistance or warning.

'Welcome!' said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…'

He cleared his throat before continuing, it was obvious he wasn't very comfortable in what he was going to say, or more, angry at having to speak of it at all. 'As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.' He looked down at them over his half-moon glasses with a very serious look. 'They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that _nobody_ is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks,' Harry very carefully didn't react. It became a little harder when further down the table he heard a Slytherin snort and whisper 'Like any student would have access to one of _those_.'

'It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors,' Dumbledore continued on.

Harry glanced down the table to find out who the new prefects were, like with everything before, carefully noting their faces. Loki was the only one he recognized by more than name, which was a little bit annoying.

'On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.'

'Snape doesn't seem to think it _happy_' Blaise murmured. Daphne shooshed him.

'First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was some scattered applause, but it was rather unenthusiastic. Being teenagers, the majority of them had judged Remus on his appearance, which only a few days after the full moon, was rather poor. In amongst the less enthusiastic were a couple of people cheering twice as loud to make up for the rest. Remus had obviously helped them on the train. Either Fred or George wolf-whistled.

Harry glanced back at Snape. Oh, he had forgotten what that look was like; the expression of absolute loathing twisted Snape's thin, sallow face into something truly menacing and ugly. Remus seemed used to the expression, and not bothered at all. Harry guessed it had probably been developed slowly over their shared school years (unfortunately making the marauders immune by default of seeing all the drafts). A few firsties would probably be scarred. Harry could only think (with a fair amount of surprise) of how long it had been since that expression was directed at him.

'As to our second new appointment,' Dumbledore spoke up as the noise died away. 'Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties.'

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, while around Harry most students grumbled or moaned. Harry made a mental note to bring up the points he'd made at Malfoy manor, whilst in the Slytherin common room.

'_He_ is responsible for that _damned_ book!' Daphne hissed. Harry didn't say anything at all, but Blaise suddenly burst out laughing. Obviously Daphne still hadn't got the memo about stroking the spine.

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' said Dumbledore, choosing to ignore Blaise's outburst, which was loud enough to echo around the hall. 'Let the feast begin!'

Despite feeling like he'd eaten twice what he usually did, having felt drained from the dementors, Harry felt like the feast went far quicker than usual, and before he knew it the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters and Dumbledore was standing, sending them off to bed.

Harry was pleased to note that Hermione, Neville and Dean rushed over to congratulate Hagrid on getting the job. Easily visible over the heads of the crowd, Harry could see that Hagrid was swelling with pride. Harry smiled. Manipulation aside, he was glad that Hagrid got his job back. Harry didn't join them however, sticking with the Slytherins and making their way down to the dungeons. Snape had signaled to the house that there would be a house meeting. There was more politics than usual, in the ordering of the year groups, and again, Harry let Draco shove through the crowd to take the spot closest to the fourth years. Harry stood four places down, with Vince, Greg and Pansy separating them.

'Welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin.'

Just like in Harry's first year the complete silence was instant out of respect for Snape. 'More new faces have joined our ranks, and some more _familiar_ ones have left us. As with the shift in any group, this will leave us open to attack. Do not forget, in all your clambering, that the first and most important rule in House Slytherin is presenting a unified front when outside the common room.'

Snape mainly focused his gaze towards the older years, but he acknowledged the third years.

'I am not one to hold your hand while you learn, however for those new to the game, if you require assistance, my office hours are pinned to the notice board.' Snape gestured towards the porthole. 'Do not expect me to deal with any petty matter's of squabbling in-house. You will soon find who to turn to.'

That was addressed to the house as a whole, and went along with the general consensus that the King or Queen would be chosen within the first week or two. They didn't always stay in power, however it was a rapid fire.

'A word of warning for those new to us,' Snape turned to the first years. 'Do not expect sympathy or acceptance from the other houses. You will get none. We are currently underdogs. Think carefully over your actions, as if they reflect poorly on Slytherin, I will know.' The _and you will regret it_ didn't need to be said aloud.

'Now, if you would introduce yourself by name, and share something we might not know about yourself.' Snape addressed the first years.

Just like in Harry's year, the more interesting ones were the innocuous answers that showed who was playing the game from day one. Nothing of real (un)interest came up however, and Harry was concentrating on other things, barely paying attention to names again. He only tuned in enough to see which fifth years were chosen as mentors, and how they reacted to their new role. As such he was rather startled when Leander Loki's firstie was called up.

Harry looked up to pay attention, as Loki was a Beater on the Quidditch team, so Harry had a vested interest.

'Mr. Loki, with Miss Greengrass.' Snape was reading from a list, and didn't pause, but Harry immediately glanced towards Daphne. Harry had forgotten her sister was starting Hogwarts this year. As he knew them to be _very_ close, Harry wondered why Daphne hadn't sat with her on the train (nor mentioned or looked for her after the dementors). Daphne had been developing her ice-queen mask, so she was relatively hard to read, however Harry was quite sure that she wasn't pleased that her little sister's mentor was a Quidditch nut. Astoria was no doubt, in Daphne's eyes, obsessed enough with the sport already.

Once the official meeting was over the lower years headed off to bed, but the elder years mingled about the room. Harry knew exactly what was on everybody's mind too. To an outsider the mingling would look random. In reality the Slytherins were shifting into ranks. So far, no one had dared to sit in the lounge nearest the center fireplace. There was a ring of space, in fact, about four meters wide surrounding it that as of yet no one dared enter.

It was one thing to battle for a spot in the Great Hall, where it was public, however out of sight of watching eyes, things would get a lot nastier here in the common room. Harry watched with some amusement as several people ventured towards the chair, before losing nerve at the last minute. Apparently some of his amusement must have shown on his face, as Draco stepped up beside him.

'Sneering at the masses Potter? Like you could do better.'

Draco hadn't been particularly quiet about it, and several groups turned to watch for Harry's reaction. Harry noticed Grace's court were standing back to watch the crowds, but that he had their sole focus now.

Harry turned away, to give Draco a slight.

'If you insist then.'

Harry stepped forward. The Slytherin's parted, waiting like vultures expecting him to fall. Harry was very careful not to falter. As he took the first step he sent out a wandless summoning charm to Blaise, Daphne and Theo. It wasn't strong enough by any means to actually summon them, but it _was_ enough to get their attention and direct them towards following him. Harry didn't risk looking back to see if they would follow. In fact, after casting the charm, Harry completely ignored it, instead focusing on upping the anti on his Aura. Keeping in mind Grace's point, Harry kept it absolute Neutral. He didn't, however, keep it at the measly level that he had been portraying Harry Potter as.

Showing his Aura, and so his capability in magic, was rather personal, and Harry didn't want that information out in the public just yet. As of now however, Slytherin common room couldn't be considered public. It would be political suicide. The common room was no place for holding back.

Each step Harry made closer to the couch, he knocked his Aura up a step. He could hear murmuring in the house as it became obvious what he was doing, as well as a few little gasps from people who had obviously been underestimating him more than others.

By the time Harry slunk into Grace's spot on the lounge, his Aura was so heavy that it was almost tangible in the air.

Harry hadn't known what was behind him until he had turned to sit in the chair, however he was very pleased to see Blaise and Theo following immediately behind him, and sitting with only minimal hesitation. Theo actually had a cold mask up. And while he didn't show much else, Blaise _was_ abnormally pale.

Daphne had followed him at a slower pace, and was yet to sit. Ignoring the building whispers that were bordering on a low buzz, Harry focused solely on Daphne, raising one eyebrow.

'Miss Greengrass?'

Daphne seemed to pause for just a millisecond, and Harry had no doubt that her thoughts were flying a mile a minute. It was over in a flash, and the ice-queen Harry had known during his school years was in place. Daphne slid gracefully into the spot to Harry's right, placing her above Blaise and Theo. She crossed her legs and appeared to prod and poke at the cushioning for a few moments. Harry let a smile grace his lips. She was doing a perfect job of acting as if the entire rest of Slytherin house didn't even exist. It was perfect.

'Well this is cozy, Harry.' She settled on.

Harry's smile grew.

'Don't get too comfortable there Potter.' Slytherin parted again, and a mean looking seventh year named Daniel Lendowl stepped into the subconsciously formed circle of watchers.

Harry smirked internally. He was to be his first challenger, and it was going to be _easy_.

'You seem to be aiming at least _half_ above your station.'

Blood status, predictably.

How _boring_.

'Mmm, yes, my blood is _filthy_, isn't it?' Harry purposely almost made it sound provocative. Lendowl faltered just a little, at Harry's open agreement, but then his mask was back in place.

'Obviously there is enough muck to alter your brain too, if you're pretentious enough to think we want our common room dirtied by the likes of you.'

Harry kept his face blank, but tilted his head to one side.

'We? You are talking of Slytherin as a whole, yes?' Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him, so slowly, very slowly; he let the corner of his mouth curl into a nasty smile. 'Or are we talking of _you_? By your standards, at least the blood my supposed muck runs through can't be counted back using only one hand.' Harry leaned forward just an inch, but it caused the waiting Slytherin's to lean in nearly thrice that.

'Tell me, _Lendowl,_ do you think I am going to get on my knees and worship someone who claims _pureblood_, when his entire family rests of the claim of three generations of squibs through the maternal side of a disowned line.'

And wouldn't it twist them in knots to try and figure out how Harry knew _that_.

Lendowl's eyes narrowed, 'More than you at least-'

'At _least_.' Harry interrupted with a sneer. 'Least in the very best.'

He gave Lendowl a once over, then he turned to show his dissatisfaction. 'At _least_ my blood, whatever the contents, seems to have left no room for hypocrisy.' Harry itched to mention inbreeding, but there were too many ears that would instantly dismiss him without listening. _Baby steps_.

'There are those here whose ancestry can be traced far beyond _Potter_.'

_Yes but Luna's family isn't interested in a dick measuring contest_ Harry rolled his eyes internally.

'Then let _them_ speak...'

They wouldn't, Harry knew, as even though Slytherin would use anything and everything against you, it would be predominantly one on one. It was an insult to the person you came to the rescue of. Harry was actually quite lucky, as his argument wouldn't have been quite so strong if he had to face off against one of the students who _could_ trace every drop of DNA going back thirty or forty generations through magic alone. As it was, several student's raised jaws or leaned forward or back in support, but the silence stretched on. Harry had focused on the political workings of Slytherin diligently over the last two years, despite appearing oblivious. Not to mention what his interest in Tom Riddle had dug up.

'I believe,' Harry said quietly, his voice traveling across the room, 'that status should be based on _magic_, not blood.'

Harry's brain was running at a mile a minute. He knew the Lendowl line was related to the Dross line, and he was ninety percent sure that Alyssa Dross (a friend of Bill Weasley's mentor) had mentioned being able to trace their line through to Merlin. It would be the perfect example. He wasn't sure though.

'_You_ believe that blood matters over all?'

Harry was making time.

'Muggles are _filth_. I see those with lesser blood below me because _that is Where They Belong_! I am simply better!' Lendowl's spittle almost made it across the wide gap to meet Harry.

Harry desperately wanted to parade Voldemort's lineage for all to see, but he wouldn't lay down all his chips at once.

'Tell me, do you think when _your_ great, great, great, great-whatever-great ancestor saw her father _Merlin_…' Harry let the thought trail off. He didn't need to finish it. Merlin was often sited against pure blood propaganda, as he had started with nothing in the way of heritage. It wasn't really a fair argument, as it had all been before the separation of the magical community, and in a time where physical strength mattered to the muggles much more too. But it made his point.

'My blood,' Harry said quietly, as Lendowl slowly went red from anger, 'can be any shade of red you please. But my magic…' Harry slowly smirked. 'My _magic_ is simply_ better_, than yours.'

It was an obvious insult, and an obvious threat. But Harry had his Aura still thickening the air around him. It wasn't at his full strength, but it didn't need to be. It was stronger than anybody else's who was there. It was certainly thick enough for Lendowl to feel. While Harry kept it completely Neutral throughout the entire battle, the idea that light equals good, and dark equals bad was ridiculous. Harry's Aura stayed Neutral, but the further into the debate they got, the more and more _dangerous_ Harry's magic seemed.

It was a threat, and Harry would follow through if Lendowl was stupid enough to- oh _dear_.

'Big words from a _Mudblood_ like yourself.'

Harry didn't move, only his eyes focusing on Lendowl intensly.

'Hmm, Draco,' Harry called out. 'Tell me, was it painful learning not to use that word in front of me?'

Drawing Draco in could be seen as cheating, however Harry didn't really intend on letting him talk. Besides, cheating was part of the process. The circle focused on Draco, who had been watching carefully.

As Draco drew in a breath to sneer, Harry sent out a wandless bone-breaker.

'Com-'

_CRACK!_

It was actually a light spell that Harry used to subtly snub Draco as well, by interrupting his first word. Lendowl should probably be thankful that Harry went for effect, rather than pain. The light spell was one used by mediwizards to break bones back into place on the rare occasion it was necessary. It was clean, and usually pre-empted by a numbing charm. It was also very _loud_. Every single Slytherin heard Lendowl's jaw break.

Judging by Lendowl's following howl, Harry suspected he wasn't in a position to appreciate Harry's theatrics. It kind of disgusted Harry that he was essentially resorting to torture to make his point, but the risk in Slytherin politics wasn't always mental. In fact, Slytherin was particularly brutal in that almost nothing was off limits. And words were almost always more painful and more damaging than anything physical. It probably came from living in a culture where nearly everything could be fixed medically with a potion or spell. It was a parody of the muggle rhyme: Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me.

Bones were fixed overnight with Skell-e-grow. The political ramification of some well-chosen phrases could last for years.

The fact that Lendowl was nursing a broken jaw, and Harry didn't even have his wand drawn was _quite _a strong political message as well. Hopefully Harry could avoid any more spell casting for a while.

Slytherin was certainly stunned silent.

Part of the problem, was that while it did lead several people to underestimate him, the Gryffindor expectations meant Harry would have to try extra hard to make it obvious he belonged to Slytherin. He would have to appear ambitious enough to do _anything_ to maintain his goal. If he could make that very obvious from the start, he probably wouldn't have to do much of anything later on. Harry suspected it was why Tom had been driven to setting Belleza on the school.

Harry pulled a large tome on Healing (to add insult to injury) out of his enlarged pockets, then proceeded to ignore everyone in the room (sobbing loudly or not). Daphne pulled her weight, immediately involving Theo in a quiet conversation about which class they expected to have first, and Blaise pulled out a copy of the _Prophet_. But Harry could feel the tension in Daphne's body on the lounge next to him, and Blaise's eyes kept flicking to Lendowl, then back to Harry.

Slytherin house didn't seem to know what to do with themselves- or rather, how to react. Someone must have silently summoned Snape however, as he reappeared into the awkward silence a few moments later. Harry watched him approach from the corner of his eye.

Snape wasn't ever easy to read, and for a moment Slytherin seemed to anticipate Snape saying something nasty to Harry. Instead he turned and simply started healing Lendowl in silence. Eventually he was done, and Snape did turn to face Harry.

'Of course.' He drawled, taking in Harry's relaxed position on the couch. His lack of surprise surprised everyone but Harry.

'Witnesses suggest you didn't have your wand drawn atthe_ time_.'

Harry laid his book down on the low coffee table to concentrate on the conversation. Internally he was dancing in glee. Snape was probably just pissed off thinking Harry had broken his word already in order to cast from somewhere out of sight. But adding a conversation that no one but he and Snape understood was just _perfect_. Harry hadn't planned it, but couldn't ask for better.

'I did not turn my wand on him at any point tonight.' Harry could see Snape deconstructing that. 'Nor _will_ I.'

'Do remember to keep academics out of the battle.'

Harry correctly read this to mean his time-turner was off limits. Harry would hardly use up any saved up hours for _this,_ so it wasn't a sticking point.

'We had agreed on that Sir. I don't lie.'

Harry could feel the curious glances, the strongest burning gaze into his side from Daphne. He had to battle not to laugh.

Snape stayed considering Harry for a moment longer.

'I will know if you do.' And with nothing more, Snape left the common room. Harry mentally nodded. Snape was a teacher, but as Head of House, he knew not to interfere with the rituals of King. Even if Harry _had_ drawn his wand, there would be no detention.

The Slytherins all hovered and waited in anticipation, hoping someone else would challenge. But Harry had shown himself to be the most dangerous thing a Slytherin knew: Unpredictable. No one was willing to step up, busy reassessing Harry's character, and trying to decide whether or not Harry had more tricks up his sleeve. Harry had absolutely no doubt that they would come back with a vengeance tomorrow, but for now they all settled in to watch. Even Draco, who had the least to be surprised about.

Completely unconcerned (on the outside at least), Harry continued reading well into the night. Just before midnight he closed his book, and he and Blaise headed up to the dorm. Daphne and Theo had headed in earlier, but Blaise had remained at Harry's side taking Harry's lead and slowly perusing the _Prophet_ as if there wasn't a constant stream of Slytherin's looking over his shoulder.

'We'll have to be up early tomorrow.' Blaise said as soon as they entered their dorm out of sight of the house.

'Very.' Harry agreed.

'The lounge won't stay empty past about six-thirty, out of respect. After that it will be free game.'

Harry smirked to himself, but decided to play with Blaise a little for now. 'Set your alarm for five-forty then.'

Blaise nodded, and they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

The next morning, true to his word, Blaise was up and about with Harry at five forty. With a night to think it over, Blaise didn't seem so confident.

'I'm not sure if showing your hand at the start was the best play Harry.' He whispered. Draco was still in the dorm, supposedly asleep.

Harry couldn't keep the amused smile off his face. 'I haven't shown my hand.'

Blaise frowned. 'Then what do you call it? Because I call it a huge play… Also, how on earth _did_ you break Lendowl's jaw?'

Harry winked at Blaise, earning a growl from the lack of answer. They slowly made their way out of the dorm. Harry paused and stopped Blaise just before they turned the corner that would put them in sight of the common room at large.

'Do you think many people will be up?' Harry asked innocently.

'Most of Slytherin.' Blaise said, exasperated.

Harry hummed.

'Tell me, Blaise, do you trust me?'

'Not as far as I could hex you.' He replied promptly. Harry let out a low laugh.

'Perhaps wise. But will you follow my lead?'

Blaise hovered for just a second, but nodded. Harry grinned.

'Excellent. Act natural.'

Harry pulled an apple he'd stolen from the feast last night out of his bag, and casually took a bite as they entered the common room. Harry could feel the air thicken in anticipation of the battles for the lounge once Harry sat down. There was an actual line of people waiting to take him on.

'Do you think Hagrid will be an acceptable teacher?' Harry asked Blaise in an unconcerned voice.

May as well kill two birds with one stone. Blaise still thought he knew what was happening, and replied calmly with ease.

'Well it doesn't matter too much to me, as I didn't choose Care. You may be right about his lack of understanding about danger levels decreasing his bias against the dark. You shall have to let me know.'

Harry had to give him points for guessing the point of Harry's comment straight away, and going right in for the kill.

'Yes, I suppose I will. Care is traditionally a morning practical, isn't it?'

Harry had purposely walked on Blaise's left, meaning he was closer to the lounge and the epicenter of the waiting Slytherins. As such, when Harry continued in a straight line, in the direction of the porthole, not the lounge, Blaise's assumed path was cut off, and he had no choice but to follow Harry, or run into him.

'T-Traditional. Yes.'

The slight stutter was all Blaise let show, but Harry was quite aware that he'd just thrown Blaise's world significantly off course.

'Excellent. I hope it's first off.'

Harry added about fifty points to his mental tally of breaking Slytherin masks. He even glimpsed quite a few students with dropped jaws as he guided Blaise out of the common room. Blaise hummed lightly in agreement, but the moment the wall completely closed up behind them he rounded on Harry.

'What the hell are you _doing_!?'

'Going to breakfast.' Harry knew his blank stare and tone of bewilderment probably made him quite insufferable, but he couldn't help it. It was just too amusing to watch a Slytherin splutter.

'Going to-…' Blaise gave him a horrified look and didn't seem capable of finishing the thought. Harry paused in their walk towards the Great Hall.

'Will you trust my ability to be King?'

Blaise pulled behind his own mask and fell silent, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye as they walked up the set of stairs.

'Yes.' The answer seemed to be pulled out of Blaise with the uttermost reluctance. 'Yes, I suppose I do.'

'Excellent.' Harry said cheerfully. 'Then do try to act as if giving up the most sought after position in Slytherin in order to get in early on the pancakes is perfectly normal.'

Harry finished talking just in time for them to enter the Great Hall.

There were only a few Slytherin's there, six or so, most of the House being still asleep or waiting in the common room, however one fourth year girl sat studying a Herbology text and absently chewing on some toast. Unfortunately for her, she had chosen to sit right in the center of the table. Harry was having none of that.

'Good morning Ella.'

Harry's greeting startled her a little as she had been absorbed in her book. Once she looked up to see who was talking however, she was a _little_ bit startled.

Her piece of toast fell out of her hand, but she didn't seem to notice.

She (like every other Slytherin) expected Harry to be sitting in the common room, either getting his arse handed to him, or obliterating someone else's attempt at the lounge.

'Sorry to be a bother, but I'm rather attached to this part of the table. I'd kind of like to claim it as my own.'

She seemed to shake off her shock, but obviously couldn't understand why Harry would want the most uninteresting area to sit. She _was_ a Slytherin, however, and having no knowledge on what had changed in the common room since Harry was ruling the night before, she simply scooted down the bench a few places, and appeared to bury herself back in her book. Kings and Queens were dangerous.

Blaise didn't comment during the exchange, but once they were seated in the same spot as the night before, with an ample serving of Pancakes true to Harry's word, he spoke up.

'You aren't interested in the most coveted spot in the common room, but when there is almost a hundred free spaces, you have to ask a fifth year to move?'

'This is _my_ spot.' Harry said, purposely sounding like a child.

'You are bizarre.' Blaise muttered, but dutifully dug into his pancakes and said nothing else.

Slowly students and teachers made appearances and the hall filled up. Flitwick had been the only teacher awake when Harry and Blaise arrived, and there had only been a few of his Ravens and he to witness the odd behavior at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins did arrive sooner than usual. Theo was the next from their year to join them, followed by a surprised Millie and Lillian.

'Morning.'

'Good morning.' Harry returned. Harry could see they were itching to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but didn't have the courage. After shifting from foot to foot for a bit, eventually they just sat down without saying anything and started in on breakfast and conversation as if Harry hadn't gone mad.

There was an odd sort of buzz in the hall as it filled up. But no one else in Slytherin seemed to be capable of asking either, and even the other houses picked up on the odd behavior of the snakes. Snape had shown not the slightest surprise when he entered the hall, but then he might of already have been told. He did sigh rather heavily as he approached Harry's little group, but didn't comment as he passed out everyone's timetables.

Harry had his first moment of doubt regarding class choice as he pulled out his magical diary and started copying the timetable over. It was a rather daunting prospect, extra time or not.

Being Tuesday, Harry actually didn't have too many conflicts, starting with only a double of Transfiguration, then a double of Charms after break. He also had Divination through the second half of Charms. The afternoon got a little bit messier, with both Potions and Herbology in the first slot, then Arithmancy twice in the second slot. One with the Slytherins and Professor Vector, and the other at the same time with the Ravenclaws and Professor Vector's apprentice, Don Courbe.

All in all, not a bad start to the year. He was easily looking forward to Arithmancy and Runes the most, having not studies them before, and he had (essentially) a double of Arithmancy to end the day. Harry finished marking up the day's timetable leaving enough space to note who each class was with in a space next to the time. He would need to keep a careful eye on the Slytherins, and Hermione too, to begin with. Talking of which, Harry carefully looked over his timetable. At no point did transfiguration follow Divination, so they must have shuffled the timetables of the whole year so he could make it to all his classes without doing three at once. No doubt that was Snape's doing. Harry idly wondered whether Trelawney would still predict his death in their first lesson as he finished up his last pancake and reached over to grab some fruit for his bag for the long day ahead. He made a mental note to organize with the house elves for an extra meal or two.

He noticed that Blaise was finished as well, having both started ridiculously early, and was about to suggest a morning walk outside before class, when there was a roar of laughter at the head of the table. With a perfect view of the whole table from where they sat in the middle, it was hard to miss Draco entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a ridiculous impression a swooning fit. The resulting roar of laughter had drawn attention all down the Slytherin table. The other tables too. Harry's eyes flicked across the hall to see Ron going bright red, and the twins leaning in to cheer him up.

'Looks like Draco slunk right in on your empty spot.' Blaise commented. Harry could detect a bit of disapproval towards himself.

'Hmm, looks like it.' Around him Harry could feel the Slytherin's attention switching from Draco to him. One of the biggest advantages (and restrictions) of sitting in the center of the table was that almost the whole table could listen in on your conversations without much bother. It meant the exclusivity of the private conversations held at the end of the table was lost, and it meant every little thing you did was under critique. Of course, that only won you _more_ respect when you didn't falter.

For the moment however, it meant that (intentional or not, and Harry wasn't _really_ sure which, but he expected not) Blaise had just drawn the majority of Slytherins attention away from Draco's little charade. The topic of Harry's seeming advantage had finally been broached. Harry brought a heavy gaze to meet Blaise's as he realised _everyone_ was listening. Blaise wilted just a tiny bit under it, but Harry was actually quite pleased. Blaise would learn that lesson with something useful.

'Why _did_ you give up The Lounge?' Tracey asked from where she was sitting next to Daphne. At the end of the table Harry could see Draco pretending to faint with terror again. Harry let a small smirk grace his lips. Most of the house was focusing on him not Draco, which was obviously frustrating the blonde.

'I don't need it.' Harry said it quietly (and was rewarded by several people who had been pretending not to listen having to lean in to hear) 'Breakfast was of more interest to me today.'

'_Today_.' Daphne caught. Her eyes met his from her seat opposite him. 'So you'll be taking it back then?'

'Hey, Weasley!' Pansy shrieked across hall at the Gryffindor table from her spot next to Draco, 'Weasley! The Dementors are coming, Weasley! _Woooooooooo_!'

Harry recognized it as a ploy to bring the attention back to Draco. He let out a light laugh.

'Well, certainly not until there is someone with a little more class to defeat.' Harry's eyes flicked to the end of the table. He had kept his voice low again, but all the eyes that had flicked to Pansy returned easily to him.

'You have to admit it _is_ funny.'

Harry turned sharply to Theo and frowned. That was almost sabotage, and he had really thought Theo would be on his side. Theo had his lips in a restrained purse. Harry's frown narrowed. Unless…

'Well, perhaps if it weren't so hypocritical. I hear Draco went running off to the Weasley twin's compartment looking like he was about to wet himself.' Harry remembered George telling him this during the original timeline. 'Draco is only opening himself up to the Weasley twins retaliation.'

'Perhaps he hasn't considered the fact that the large family he always teases Ronald for possessing, will also translate to a large number of protectors?' Theo nodded.

Harry was pleased to see he'd been correct. Tension released from Theo's shoulders. He had just been setting Harry up to insult Draco.

'Possibly the twins will take it out on Slytherin too.' Harry suggested. Nothing like making Draco's ploy look like sabotage against rule number one. Harry would have to chat to the twins.

Daphne opened her mouth to comment, but at that moment a ball of energy dropped into the empty seat next to her.

'I am _so excited_ for my first class!'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute horror on Daphne's face, as her sister showed not even the slightest hint of behavior befitting a Slytherin.

'Astoria, I presume.' Harry asked.

Astoria switched her attention to him. 'Oooh, Harry Potter! I've heard so much about _you_! And not _just_ from my sister here.' Astoria wriggled her eyebrows at him. Harry couldn't help but like her.

'All good, I hope?' Harry teased, flicking his eyes to Daphne, who looked absolutely mortified.

'Except all the times when Daphne told me about-'

'Storie!' Daphne interrupted, turning bright red.

Harry grinned. 'Talk about me a lot, does she?' he teased.

'Ye-'

'Shut up Potter!' Daphne hissed.

Astoria finally seemed to notice that she had committed social error, and her colour matched her sisters. Harry took pity on them both.

'What subject do you have first, Miss Astoria?'

'H-History.'

'Excellent. Might I suggest we show the firsties the way to their class?' Harry addressed his little group. 'Can't have Slytherin firsties appearing anything less than all-knowing to the other houses.'

'The History room is close to Transfiguration, and we've got that first.' Blaise offered, having pulled out his timetable to check.

'If we must.' Daphne sneered across at Blaise. Harry noticed that Astoria had stiffened at Blaise's voice.

It was obviously a family matter then.

Without another word Harry slipped his bag over his shoulder and led the group from the hall. He was quite pleased to note that as he was leaving several of the older students collected the other firsties and sent them after him. Obviously the house had been listening still, and approved of _his_ Slytherin loyalty. Harry would definitely talk to the twins.

Not much more was said until they left the firsties outside Binn's classroom. There was tension in their group and the new students had been too busy being awed by the sights and sounds of Hogwarts to want to talk much.

'So are we going to take over a different area of the common room too?' Theo asked bluntly, once the group was alone.

'No.' Harry shook his head. 'For all intents and purposes, it must look like we don't have even the slightest interest in the lounge.'

'For how long?' Daphne demanded.

'Until Draco deals with two or three attempts.'

'He'll lose his spot tonight at the latest.' Theo sneered.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Blaise groaned. 'He has the Malfoy name and isn't _completely_ incompetent. We shouldn't underestimate him. Not all of the house appreciated your win either Harry.' He added diplomatically.

'And you're a half-blood.' Daphne seemed to grimace because she was agreeing with Blaise. 'It's never been done before.'

'Yes it has.'

Harry had opened his mouth to say exactly the same thing, but was quite surprised when Tracey beat him to it. The whole group turned to look at her in shock.

'A boy named Tom Riddle was King for three years in the forties.' She frowned. 'My father told me about it, but I don't know why the house accepted him.'

'He was the Heir to a rather important house.' Harry supplied.

'Even if he was Heir to one of the Nobel Houses it shouldn't have mattered.' Blaise frowned. 'Back then they were even _more_ worried over blood status.'

'Really?' Harry asked. 'Why?'

He had thought that most of the open prejudice came from Voldemort's reign.

Blaise sighed. 'How come you know more than naturally possible about some things, then are clueless about others?'

Harry smirked, but remained silent.

Blaise let out a huff. 'It started building with Grindelwald and was part of the whole greater nation thing he had going.'

'I thought it was the _greater_ _good_?' asked Tracey.

'That was the main ideal, but the decisions made for his _greater good_ were made to benefit the greater nation.'

'Pure bloods. Just like Hitler's blonde and blue eyes.' Harry realised.

'Who?' all of the little group asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

'You know, you would all benefit from studying muggle studies.'

'Don't get off topic.' Daphne frowned. 'It is going to be tough getting the house past your half-blood status.'

'Which house was Tom Riddle Heir to?' Blaise asked. 'It must have been through his mother's side, because I can't think of any Riddles.'

Harry's lip twitched.

'Nothing more than the House of Slytherin.' He said it in the most blasé voice he could manage.

'Oh, of course. The Chamber was opened at the same time!' Theo grinned. 'Riddle must have opened it.'

Meanwhile Daphne, Tracey and Blaise had jumped three steps ahead in their thinking.

'You _must_ have that wrong.' Daphne insisted. 'Tom Riddle can't have been-…'

'But- No. No. Absolutely _not_.' Blaise had a look of complete outrage on his face.

'The Dark Lord is the heir to Slytherin.' Tracey corrected.

'Yes.' Harry said.

'But you just said Tom Riddle was a-… _No!?_' Daphne had her scandalized gossip voice on, which Harry couldn't _really_ fault her for. It was probably the most outrageous piece of information he knew.

'Yep.' Harry popped the p. 'But when you think about it, it should actually give Voldemort _more_ respect.'

'How do you figure that?' Theo asked in a weak voice.

'Because he got where he got from _nothing_. But he still got there.'

And truth be told, Harry actually did respect Voldemort for that (or rather, he respected Tom Riddle). He had made way too many horrible decisions and mistakes along the way, but while Harry thought Tom Riddle's chosen path was fundamentally wrong, he could respect the man for achieving what he had set out to, against the considerable odds.

'Don't suppose you are secretly the heir to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?' Daphne pulled Harry from his contemplation.

'Nope.' Harry couldn't help but grin at what he imagined their faces would look like if he told them he had essentially thieved the title of Slytherin from Tom.

It was rather lucky actually, as he didn't have a Head of House status of his own despite popular opinion, and unless James Potter died earlier than before, probably wouldn't for quite a while. But Slytherin was his. Much like how the House of Black (among most but not all pure blood houses) had to be headed by a male, Slytherin had a few criteria of his own. Most of them were nominal, but the biggest one, and the reason that very few knew that the Gaunt's had been the Heirs, was that you had to be able to speak and understand Parseltongue. During the time the line fell through the House of Dean, none of the son's (there was very little written about any daughters) had been able to speak with snakes. It wasn't until three generations before Marvolo that the Gaunt's had been able to speak to snakes again. Morigan N Gaunt had been captured and killed by muggle villagers after being sighted exchanging conversation with a serpent only three months after the birth of his only son. Harry had found the information when searching in the library the previous year.

'You can speak to snakes.' Blaise said it quietly, with contemplation.

'Voldemort is alive.' But not heir, Harry added mentally. The group stiffened, but they all knew of his previous years, though Harry suspected they didn't _really_ believe him.

'You could still use it to your advantage.' Blaise pushed.

'No.'

Blaise let out a frustrated growl. 'You seem to be doing your utmost best _not_ to win over the house.'

'Slytherin was never the house for taking a direct and open path.'

'No, however Zabini is right.' Daphne didn't seem pleased to admit it. Harry could only notice she'd not called him Blaise. 'You need to use it before someone uses it against you.'

'Draco is under oath. Tell me Daphne _dear_, do the girls know?' Harry drawled dangerously. Daphne paled slightly.

'You spoke it on the train.' She tried. Harry was having none of it.

'And their lack of surprise?' he drawled. Daphne winced before pulling behind her mask.

'Last year my loyalty lay only to myself.' Harry could see she was _trying_ to sound confident.

'No doubt you've learnt better.' Harry said sweetly.

It was a pretty big insult, but he needed to know now whether or not she would stay. Both Daphne and Tracey reared back in shock, but when Tracey opened her mouth to spit something nasty out, Daphne put a light hand on her arm. Harry made a mental note to try and win Tracey's allegiance on his own as well.

'You would annihilate me?' Daphne simpered.

Harry remained outwardly cold. 'Without hesitation.'

Daphne flinched just a little, paused, then sighed and answered. 'I know my strength. I would not win against you without joining Malfoy.' Her eyes flickered to Blaise for a moment, but remained hard.

'Your sister is betrothed to him.' It was actually a question, but Harry made it sound like he knew (It had never been publicly acknowledged that way, however Harry remembered that for the first two or three years of their marriage there hadn't been any sort of spark. It _had_ developed however). Theo and Blaise drew in shocked gasps.

'That is a family secret.' Daphne's eyes widened dramatically.

Harry didn't answer. Internally he could admit to being a bit smug, but he didn't let that show.

'Just don't make me regret my decision.' Daphne settled on. Harry tilted his chin up.

'I hardly intend to.'

Before the conversation could get any deeper the Ravenclaws and the remaining Slytherin's turned up as a group, and a moment later McGonagall opened the classroom door.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

The Transfiguration class was by the far the best Harry had sat through yet. Despite McGonagall sending him heavy glances (apparently Dumbledore wasn't the only one who remembered the importance of his seat at breakfast), he hadn't been this interested in a class since returning to first year. Nearly every class held some aspect of boredom for Harry. Often the only interesting thing was honing his acting skills by holding off completing the given tasks on his first try every time. Today, however, Harry was _very_ interested in the topic.

'Good morning. I hope your holidays treated you fairly, and that you did not waste the entirety of them lazing about ignoring homework.' McGonagall lectured in her no-nonsense tone. 'You can place your Unstable Transfiguration essay on the desk as you leave. Today's lesson, however, we will be focusing on a rather advanced piece of human to animal transfiguration that I am quite adept at. Can any of you guess what I might be referring to?'

Harry had sat up straight in his chair, but didn't bother raising his hand, as McGonagall had ceased choosing him at all after it became blatantly obvious she wouldn't be able to take house points, and would actually have to reluctantly award them, as he knew the answer 99.99 percent of the time.

'Miss Turpin?'

'Is it Animagi Professor? You are one of the few on the register.'

'Indeed. One point for knowing of the register as well.' McGonagall nodded. 'An Animagi is a witch or wizard who has learnt to turn into a certain animal at will. It was developed in Ancient Greece. The first known Animagi, a man called Falco Aesalon could turn into a Falcon. It was believed then that it was only possible to turn into Aves, or birds. The only exception being from the nursery tale which many of you will be familiar with: Babbitty rabbit. It was assumed that this was just myth until Cleopatra Amo turned into a cat in 1123 during a public performance that caused quite a scandal at the time. Currently there are only seven Animagi, and as Miss Turpin discovered, there is a list of us on a registry with the Ministry for Magic's department of Improper Use of Magic. Today only Elijah Prance takes the form of a bird; He is an owl.'

At this point McGonagall gave the class a slight smile, before shifting to her cat form, jumping onto the desk, then back onto the floor, then turning back. This time around there _was_ applause (mostly from the Ravenclaws) as nobody was worrying over Harry's imminent death.

The Slytherin's did not applause, though Harry noticed most of them had looks of approval or of being impressed. Being an Animagus was a considerable feat, head of the nasty lions or not. Other than their first class in first year none of them had seen McGonagall transform. She didn't do it very often.

Harry, unlike his year mates, clapped politely. It was an impressive skill, and very hard to manage, but considering he knew of four unregistered Animagi from this century, he wondered how many others were out there and ignoring the law. It was a two-year stay in Azkaban as punishment, however it was still very tempting for obvious reasons.

McGonagall went on to discuss the magic involved in becoming an Animagi, as well as some of the history, and for once Harry took diligent notes. He hadn't known a great deal about the process, as Sirius had always been a bit vague, but he had always had it in the back of his mind to give it another try. After all, this time he had only been under one bout of Crucio, and he had already tested his nerves to find that they weren't damaged as much as they had been in the original timeline. He was yet to suffer that curse from a returned-to-full-strength Voldemort's wand, nor had he experienced living through the dulled pain of the visions. He also hadn't really been aware of what was involved, as he had tuned out this lesson to think of Trelawney's omens in the original timeline. At the time Animagi hadn't seemed that important, then later he had had other worries.

As he listened and took notes, he couldn't help but grin just a little.

…'The biggest deterrent, for most witches or wizards, is that beyond reaching the higher skill level necessary in Advanced Transfiguration, becoming an Animagus also requires learning the basics of wandless magic. I myself, took nearly four years to learn only the most basic's of the art.'

By this stage Harry was the only Slytherin truly paying attention. Most of them had been intrigued by the possibilities offered, but lost interest during the long lecture of skills to be learnt to even start the process. It was too much output for too little gain for most Slytherins. The Ravenclaws were all still on the edges of the seats, however a few of them had slumped a little at the sheer amount of work needed.

Harry however, was quietly optimistic. He already knew wandless magic, and at a level that far surpassed _the most basic of the art_. He also knew occlumency, which while McGonagall didn't outright state that it was needed, it was heavily implied in her discussion of understanding the workings of her inner self. Harry also suspected there was a (probably Dark) potion that could tell him what his inner animal was anyway, as he very much doubted that James, Sirius and Peter had had the patience to learn all of the meditation required. It was just the sort of thing likely to be found by a young Sirius in the Black library too. He hadn't looked at the book he'd got on becoming an Animagi in Knockturn alley yet, but even if it didn't have the potion, it would certainly mention it. It would just depend on whether the consequences (and there _would_ be drawbacks, being Dark magic) would outweigh the benefits.

By the end of the lesson Harry was in an excellent mood, so good that even the four-foot essay on human to animal transfiguration due next class couldn't dampen his smile.

'We've got a double of Charms Next.' Blaise announced over his stew at breakfast. Harry made a mental note to be extra careful around Blaise, as he was quite interested in the timetable.

'That's unfair!' Theo moaned. 'Two core doubles in one day… and I _hate_ stew.'

Harry looked across at him with a subtle snub. 'Not having the best start to the term?'

Theo winced. 'I was whining wasn't I?'

'Yes.' Said everyone but Harry gleefully.

'Potions after lunch though. The Professor has looked to be in a foul mood since we got here. At least we should get to watch some Gryffindors get decimated.' Theo brightened up, having snatched the timetable off Blaise.

Harry glanced up at the teacher's table. Snape didn't look like he was in a foul mood at all to Harry. He had that horrible sneer on sure, but anyone who knew him could clearly see he was enjoying riling up Remus. Remus was probably secretly enjoying it too, judging from the deep blush Sprout had on, sitting between the two. Some amusement must have shown on Harry's face, as Theo made an approving noise.

'Will you partner me Harry?'

'No. I partner Neville.'

'But you just practically agreed that the Gryffindors should suffer Snape's misfortune.'

'You're whining again.' Harry noted. Theo flushed red and glared.

'Well _I_ couldn't agree more.' Daphne spoke up.

'_Really_?' Blaise drawled, sounding very much like he didn't believe her.

'Yes. Some of us have the common sense to realise that without Harry there to stop it, Longbottom probably would have killed us all exploding his potion long ago.'

'Neville does okay. His main problem is professor Snape.'

'Longbottom's a dunce.' Blaise disagreed.

'Uh-huh. _Sure_, and how many subjects did you top Blaise?' Harry teased.

Blaise glared. 'You know very well that you demolished the lot of us.'

'I did.' Harry said smugly having won his point, 'Except _Neville_, who beat me in Herbology _again_.'

'You must drive the Ravenclaws _mad_.' Tracey laughed. 'Not a single top mark between them.'

Harry just gave her a light smile then stood and headed for Charms. Harry smirked internally. He really must be driving them mad; they didn't get a second place either, shared between Hermione, Draco (Potions) and Daphne (Charms).

Charms passed with little fanfare. Harry impressed Flitwick quite a bit with his supposedly natural aptitude towards cleaning charms. Of course Harry got a bit of teasing from the Slytherin boys for this, however it didn't really faze him too much. Household charms were often the most useful, even in battle. However he was a little worried, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to perform at his grade level in Charms. He simply had the perfect muscle memory for the subject, and found it much more difficult not to get it on the first try than he did with any other magic. He spent the majority of the lesson staring longingly out the window at an upper year class lazing on the lawn listening to Hagrid lecture. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and Harry could remember how the grass was springy and damp underfoot. Listening to Flitwick slowly explain why there were two turns not three was awfully hard to concentrate on when Harry knew it was because of the lines from the rune for _absence_. Flitwick had given Harry extra theory to study, but Harry already knew most of that too. He settled in to drafting his transfiguration essay and making a list of books to look up for references.

The class seemed to drag on, but eventually it was over, and Harry was just starting to wonder how to shake his friends when Flitwick called him back.

'A moment, Mr. Potter.' Flitwick was climbing down from the pile of books he lectured from, but seeing Blaise added 'Go on Mr. Zabini, I'm sure Mr. Potter will meet you at lunch.'

Harry nodded and Blaise headed out to the hall, hopefully taking Theo off with him.

'You are doing phenomenally well in my class, Mr. Potter, and while I _was_ thinking you might be interested in some extra projects to keep your mind from wandering, I mostly thought you'd appreciate getting the slip on your friends. Divination just now, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Harry smiled, 'Sorry Professor. I didn't' mean to stop listening to your lecture, only I already know about the runes base, and can do that whole faction of Absi Charms.'

Flitwick sighed. 'Very well. But perhaps you wouldn't mind studying ahead in _Charms_ rather than Transfiguration next time. Also, I know you will be buried deep in extra homework, maybe I might add a few extra questions to your essays?'

Harry smiled. He liked Charms, and despite the extra classes, he really didn't anticipate running out of time.

'As long as I can let you know if I am falling behind due to the extra work, that sounds excellent.'

Flitwick chuckled.

'It has been a long time since I had a student outside of my own house looking for extra work. Now, do you know the way to the North Tower?'

'And a short-cut.' Harry grinned.

'Hurry along then.'

Harry did. Not wanting to accidentally arrive back in the middle of a full classroom or hallway, He waited until he was half way to the North tower, and inside one of the secret passageways, before he paused and pulled the time-turner out from under his collar.

.:This is an unusual feeling:. He warned Apep.

.:Nothing is unusual around you:. Apep sniped. He'd been in a poor mood since Harry dropped a book on his tail in the dark that morning.

Harry just rolled his eyes. .:Whatever. You better loop some of your body through, I'm not sure what would happen otherwise:.

.:We shall try _not_ to find out:. Apep insisted, sliding out of Harry's robe and through the time-turners chain, then over Harry's shoulder.

Harry spun the center of the little hourglass back one turn.

.:Welcome to the past:. He announced, as soon as the weird feeling of rushing backwards without moving ceased.

.:You are such a drama queen:.

Harry grinned, pushing Apep and the time-turner back under his robe, before continuing down the secret passage way, coming out through a false wall in an alcove opposite the bottom of the North stairs. Harry started up the stairs with an internal moan, and had reached the third level when he heard voices coming from the passage leading off to the left.

'There's - got - to - be - a - short - cut,' Harry grinned as he heard Ron panting. The Gryffindors had obviously still come from the first floor, and had made the mistake of traveling up to the fifth before entering the Tower. It was a mistake quickly learnt from by older students. The tower had an advanced charm placed on all the stairs, reducing the effort needed to climb them significantly. It was better to go down to the first level of dungeons, then climb back up, than it was to logically move upwards from the first floor.

'I think it's this way,' said Hermione's voice called out next.

'Can't be,' said Ron. 'That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…'

'He's right.' That was Seamus. Harry didn't think he'd been in the class in the original timeline, but could only assume he and Ron had picked the same classes this time.

'Well, well, well. A lost pride, how amusing.' Harry got quite a lot more amusement from the way Hermione jumped when he spoke up from behind her.

'What do _you_ want, Potter?' Ron sneered.

'I was merely heading to Divination, lost, are we?'

'You're studying Divination?' Hermione asked, obviously surprised.

'Obviously.'

Hermione frowned. 'Oh, I would have thought you'd have picked Arithmancy and Runes.'

Harry gave her an amused look (which made her bristle) but didn't comment.

'Come on.'

Harry turned and started heading up the tower again. Hermione followed, but Ron and Seamus seemed torn. Harry was pretty sure he knew why. Ron confirmed his theory a moment later.

'Hermione! What are you _doing_? Don't follow _him_. He's probably trying to trick you.'

'Don't be ridiculous Ronald.' Hermione replied. Harry sent her an amused grin, and she blushed heavily before pushing on ahead of him.

They walked one full rotation around the tower before hearing Ron and Seamus begrudgingly start to follow. Harry had no doubt that it was out of a desire to protect Hermione from a slimy snake, more than any trust they had that it actually was the right way.

After the first few turns Hermione seemed to realise that she wasn't at all out of breath, and started on a monologue of what they had learnt in Herbology that morning. Harry let her voice wash over him, not minding at all that his opinion didn't seem particularly needed, and just enjoying being close to his old friend. By the time they reached the room under Trelawney's trap door, Hermione had seemed to notice that she was talking a bit much, and had gone a lovely shade of pink again.

'Sorry. You probably don't care that much. I'm used to talking to Neville.' She admitted, as they rounded the last bend coming out to find Lavender and Parvati waiting in the corner giggling over a magazine.

'Satisfied that I didn't lead you astray?' Harry asked instead of replying.

'Well…' Hermione looked around. 'This _is_ a bit of an odd classroom.'

Harry snorted.

'Look!' Ron panted, having reached the top of the stairs at a run. He was pointing up to the roof.

'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'' Seamus read. 'How're we supposed to get up there?'

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone went quiet.

'After you,' Ron sneered at Harry. Harry just shrugged and began climbing.

He emerged into the classroom and sighed a bit at himself. He had forgotten how much he hated the cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. But he could hardly deny Divination's credibility when he was the subject of a prophecy himself.

There were only four small tables, rather than the twenty that Harry was used to, but this looked to be just the Gryffindors and himself, rather than Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuffs. Having sat on all the chairs there, Harry made a beeline for a large blue one, which he knew to be comfortable for napping as well as taking notes. He contemplated transfiguring the red scarves draped over the lamps to a more transparent thinness before Trelawney arrived, but decided he'd just have to cast the lumonois charm on his book so he didn't strain his new eyesight.

Ron and Seamus arrived up the ladder next, quickly heading for the desk furthest from Harry. Lavender and Parvati followed, each choosing to drag a pink fluffy poufs from the side of the room and settled at the center of the group. Hermione came last, and hovered uncertainly at Harry's table, before heading to the empty table to his right.

'Don't be ridiculous Granger. You can't read your own tarot cards.'

Hermione glared, but looked around the room warily.

'Are you the only Slytherin taking Divination?'

'The only one in this class apparently.' Harry drawled. 'You know how time-table clashes go.'

(And wouldn't that comment annoy her later when she realised Harry was jumping about time too).

Hermione sighed and moved over to Harry's table, she settled on the dark red pouf opposite Harry, then seemed to cast an disapproving eye across the room, taking in the curtained windows, dusty feathers, stubs of candles and huge array of miss-matching tea cups.

'Where is she?' Ron spoke up, looking around the room for Trelawney.

'Welcome,' Trelawney spoke up a moment later. 'How nice to see you in the physical world at last.'

Harry felt his body involuntarily shudder at the voice. He had never truly forgiven her for prophesying his fate. He turned to see Trelawney drift into the firelight, reminding him again of some large, glittering insect. His eyes trailed to the gauzy spangled shawl that was draped around her, and had a quick flashback to Umbridge tearing it when she grabbed her to push her out the door. _Oh well_, Harry sighed internally _there are worse teachers I suppose_. He sighed and settled in to the stifling heat of the heavily scented room and turned to watch Hermione discovering the new teacher.

'Sit, my children, sit,' Trelawney said, before seeming to notice that they had taken Harry's lead and already done so.

'Welcome to Divination,' said Professor Trelawney, seating herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. 'My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.'

Her extraordinary pronouncement was met with silence, and Harry wondered again at his sanity for choosing to subject himself to this again.

'So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…Books can take you only so far in this field…'

At these words, everyone but Harry glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

'Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,' Professor Trelawney went on, 'It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy,' she said suddenly turning to the empty table Hermione had moved from. Trelawney frowned at the empty space.

'I was _sure_…' She muttered, before turning to look at the small class. 'How odd.' She said, turning to attend to the kettle burning over the stove giving no explanation at all. Harry raised one eyebrow. Well _that_ was unexpected. Neville had sat there.

'We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,' she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, 'beware a red-haired man.'

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, and edged her chair away from him. Seamus grinned and jabbed Ron in the ribs.

'In the second term,' Professor Trelawney went on, 'we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever.'

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

'I wonder, dear, if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?' Lavender, looking relieved that that was all that was said, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

'Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.'

Lavender trembled. Harry frowned. Lavender's rabbit _had_ died, after all.

'Now, I want you all to divide into pairs.' She paused and looked up, realising they were already in pairs. Hermione sniffed loudly.

'Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and-' She trailed off again and frowned. 'Choose the blue ones if you are at all clumsy. I am rather attached to the pink ones.'

She got up and headed to the side of the room to retrieve a textbook, but Harry could just hear her muttering.

'It's almost like a force from uncharted time is interrupting but… Oh, I should have had _tea_.'

Harry had a sort of startled look on his face as he made his way over, selecting the same green cup he had originally.

This time Harry cast a light cooling charm at his scalding tea before calmly sipping at it. At their table, Harry heard Ron let out an expletive as he burnt his tongue on the first sip. Harry swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cup and swapped with Hermione.

'Right,' Hermione started in a matter of fact tone, looking at pages five and six. 'What can you see in mine?'

'A load of soggy brown stuff,' Harry answered promptly. Hermione gave him a sarcastic frown.

'Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!' Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

'Anything else?' Hermione pushed.

'Tea leaves.' Harry teased.

'Come _on_, Potter. Do be serious.'

Harry laughed. 'Okay then.' He looked into her cup. 'You've got an arch next to a snake first.' Harry snorted and said, without looking at the text book, 'Well that's lovely you have a positive opening or opportunity, but with someone who does not deserve your trust.'

'How do you know that?' Hermione demanded, frustrated she ran her finger down the list of meanings, finding first the arch, then the snake.

'Well no wonder Slytherin is seen as it is.'

'What's the matter Granger, don't you trust me?' Harry teased.

'Oh, just get on with it. What's next?'

Harry turned the cup once, and looked again. He nearly let out a snort, stifling it at the last minute.

'Some dashes, and a bottle.' His eyes sparkled, and Hermione let out a huff before dragging the textbook closer.

'That's… many sho-short trips which may cause wasted time,' Her voice stuttered a little, having reached the same conclusion as Harry. Time-turners indeed. 'And the Bottle means… oh this is _stupid_.'

Harry grinned. 'An explosive atmosphere requiring caution; warning against overindulgence?'

Hermione huffed again, and Harry turned her cup once more.

'Lightning and a mask.' Harry could have laughed. 'Startling events or sudden insights, and a secret to be kept.'

'That makes no sense.' Hermione sounded more pleased than angry. Harry thought about how she was going to react to finding out he had a time-turner too.

'Not _now_ it doesn't.' He agreed. 'The symbolism of the lightning explains a lot about my life though,' he added as mumbled thought to himself.

At the table next to them Lavender and Parvati giggled. They looked across at Harry and sighed, before giggling some more. Harry scowled internally.

'You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me,' said Ron loudly from the other table. Apparently Seamus wasn't having much luck either.

'Give me your cup.' Hermione insisted. Harry passed it over. Hermione peered into Harry's teacup, her forehead wrinkled with effort. She let out a little annoyed noise, then ran her finger down the text book, settling on a definition, then staring back at the teacup.

'I haven't quite got the hang of Legilimency, Granger. Out loud, if you please?'

Hermione went a bit pink. 'Oh, right. Well first you have a bird of some sort. I think it's a falcon, but I can't be sure.'

'It will be. Voldemort after all.'

Hermione huffed at Harry knowing the definitions without looking, again. She turned the cup though, and continued on.

'Well this looks like a goat, or maybe a sheep. No, it has horns. A goat… That means your persistence will pay off, but take some time to recreate… unless you're a Capricorn? When's your birthday?'

'July thirty-first.' Harry mumbled. 'I don't suppose it tells you how long?'

'No.'

'Of _course_ not.' Harry groaned.

Hermione turned the cup once more, then frowned. 'You have another animal, but I'm not sure…'

Harry held his hand out for the cup. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trelawney coming over.

Harry looked into his own teacup and couldn't hold back the laugh.

'Excellent!' Harry was actually quite pleased.

'What do you have?' Hermione demanded.

'The Grim.' Harry was ginning from ear to ear. Perhaps it was telling him he would get to chase down Sirius.

There was a shriek and the tinkling of broken china. Trelawney had dropped Lavender's cup and was staring at Harry in horror.

'What's the Grin?' Lavender asked. Harry looked up to find everyone staring at him.

'The omen of Death.' Harry said cheerfully. 'I'm probably going to die.' He added helpfully.

Trelawney loomed up behind Harry, looking slightly more composed. 'My dear boy, I doubt you truly have the Grim. You are taking your death far too- Aaargh!' She stepped back horrified from the cup.

Harry could find nothing but amusement in the situation.

'Perhaps I am the student that shall leave us forever at Easter?' he teased.

Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

'My dear boy - my poor dear boy - you shouldn't joke about - oh _dear_.'

Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Hermione's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

'The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards is not to be taken lightly, an omen of death that suggests the imminent demise of the subject.' Hermione read from the textbook with a huff, before getting up to come around to take another look at Harry's cup.

'I don't think it looks like a Grim,' she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. Harry sighed internally. Some things time would let you mess with, and others…

'You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.'

Seamus was tilting his head from side to side.

'It looks like a Grim if you do this,' he said, with his eyes almost shut, 'but it looks more like a donkey from here,' he said, leaning to the left.

'That's my goat. _When_ you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!' Harry started, amused and noting nobody seemed to want to look at him.

'I think we will leave the lesson here for today,' said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. 'Yes… please pack away your things…'

Silently they took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Ron walked the long way around to avoid Harry's table.

'Until we meet again,' said Professor Trelawney faintly, 'fair fortune be yours.'

Harry and the Gryffindors descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for the Great Hall for lunch. The Gryffindors all left the tower at the level Harry had found Hermione, Ron and Seamus, but Harry kept following the stairs down. He came out in the dungeons, and almost ran straight into Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

'Potter!'

'Good afternoon, Sir.'

'It isn't afternoon just yet.'

'Sure feels like it.' Harry stretched he shoulders out. Sitting in the stuffy room and drinking tea had always made Harry sleepy.

'Ah, your first lessons have gone well then?'

'I just had divination.'

'And what did you make of Trelawney?'

'She predicted my death.' Harry replied promptly. He was amused to note Snape paled for a moment, before realising that Harry probably didn't mean a real prediction this time.

'You look perfectly healthy to me, Potter.'

'Yes. I _told_ her the Grim I keep seeing everywhere means something else. Good _morning_ professor.' Harry said jauntily, stepping past Snape and disappearing up the stairs before Snape could comment.

Harry was pleased to note his group had sat in the middle of the table on their own, and that his seat remained empty.

'Harry! What took you so long?' Theo greeted, as Harry entered the hall. Harry was slightly confused for a minute, before remembering about the time-turner, and realising Flitwick was already at the table and eating his lunch.

'Oh, I had to grab my Arithmancy book from the dorms.'

'We've got Potions yet.' Blaise pointed out.

They did indeed, and Harry's break passed far too quickly. He wasn't looking forward to some of his heavier days. Today had been filled with subjects Harry already knew, and three free periods, going off his double timetable. Tomorrow wouldn't be so nice.

They filtered in to the Potions lab quietly and quickly under Snape's glare.

Neville whimpered a bit, but Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed Neville's elbow, dragging him to a shared desk.

'Your homework, please.' Snape spoke quietly, but managed to imbue the sense that they should have anticipated the idea. Harry quickly got his homework out, then took Neville's as well, calmly walking to the front and handing both scrolls in. Snape gave him a measured nod.

'Today we will be reviewing last years potions. I expect each desk to have three correct potions completed and on my desk by the end of the lesson. No textbooks. Choose wisely, as there is only one hour in which to brew. Begin.'

Harry could hear groaning all around the room indiscriminately. It was a nasty type of pop quiz. Next to him, Neville was shaking.

Harry mentally ran over the potions they had learnt the previous year, knocking out all the ones that would take too long to brew.

'How do you feel about a calming draught, that skinned lizard burn balm, a hypersensitivity potion and Billright's brew?' Harry asked.

'That's four!' Neville hissed (never speaking too loudly in Snape's class).

'Yes, and I have no doubt Snape will award a zero if we ruin even one of the three.'

'Can't we do-'

'No.' Harry interrupted. 'And don't give me that look. Snape will also grade on difficulty, and doing three balms would be too easy, and you know it.'

Neville sighed, resigned. 'I don't even remember the ingredients.

Harry grinned. 'Here.' Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled down a list of all the dry ingredients they would need. 'You get these ones, and I'll get the wet ones.'

Neville nodded, and trudged off to the far end of the potions cupboard. Only Hermione, Blaise and Pansy (Draco's partner) were at the cupboard so far, so it didn't take Harry too long to get his ingredients. His list had been longer, so by the time he'd got his, Neville was just finishing up.

'You should check these over Harry.' Neville suggested. Harry nodded.

'You can check mine, two sets of eyes are always better than one.'

Surprisingly, neither of them had made any mistakes, so they set both burners to low, and settled in to brewing. Neville actually remembered quite a few steps, but insisted on double-checking with Harry after every one. Everything was going quite well, until about ten minutes from the end. Harry turned to collect the containers from his bag, and right at that moment Neville added liquid Newts blood, instead of the dried powder. There was a huge puff of smoke, and when Neville emerged coughing, his hair was bright blue, and sticking straight up.

Snape was on him in an instant.

'Longbottom! Are you incapable of even the smallest tasks? Five points from Gryffindor, and you can write me an essay on why you and Potter failed the assignment.'

Harry cleared his throat lightly. Snape turned on him. 'Actually Sir, we anticipated Neville's failure, so we've started four potions. The other three are fine.'

Snape bristled immediately, but Harry's subtle jibe at Neville seemed to placate him a little, and he turned and stalked back to the front.

'Be thankful, Longbottom, that you have a partner who at least _attempts_ competence. Three points to Slytherin for thinking ahead.'

Harry sat and mused on how far he'd come since first year when breathing had cost him points, but quickly shook himself out of it to turn the heat down on the Billright's brew leaving it to simmer while he scooped the balm into a container.

'S-sorry Harry.' Neville whispered.

'Don't worry about it. And I _didn't_ anticipate your failure, I just anticipated Snape's outrageously high standards.'

'What should I do with this?' Neville asked, pointing to the ruined calming draught. Harry looked at it curiously. It had turned the exact shade of the Newts blood, and when Harry reached out to prod it, he found that it had completely crystallized.

'How odd.' Harry said, 'Just leave it for the moment. Can you finish jarring the balm?'

The rest of the lesson was a success at their table, and when Snape told them time was up they had a balm, a draught and a brew.

'Not bad.' Harry grinned. Neville just looked relieved the whole thing was over.

He probably had good reason too, as Snape sneered and sniped at all of the half finished or ruined potions, and set long essays for each group on why they had failed. Even Draco got in some trouble, being told off for choosing three easy balms. Harry and Neville still had to write an essay on why the calming draught failed, but it was only two feet, and he vanished the remaining potion for them without a word.

'What class do you have next?' Neville asked. He was a lot calmer and more confident outside of the dungeons.

'Her-Arithmancy.' Harry cursed himself for the almost slip-up, and could only be thankful he was walking with Neville, and not one of the ever-observant Slytherin's.

'Oh, I'm heading that way too.' Neville seemed very pleased, but Harry sighed mentally. That was going to make time-travel extra annoying every week.

'Er-'

'Oi, Potter? Hurry up!' Daphne called back.

'Neville, mate, we're going to be late.' Dean said, rushing up to Neville's other side.

Neville laughed. 'Or not.'

Harry gave him a wave then quickened his pace to catch up to the Slytherins. Once he was out of sight of the Gryffindors however, he dropped to the back of the group, sliding into an alcove.

.:I may have to get you to leave me in the dorm in future:. Apep hissed as soon as the weird backwards feeling abated.

.:You'd venture out and scare the firsties:. Harry rolled his eyes.

.:You say that like it's a bad thing:. Apep hissed.

'Hmmm.' Harry stepped out of the alcove and nearly ran into Snape.

'Potter!'

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. 'We have to stop meeting like this.'

'Your ineptitude at basic observational functions severely tests my resolution not to take unnecessary points from my own house.' Snape drawled. Harry shrugged.

'Sorry sir.'

Snape huffed.

'I do intend to get to class some time this century Potter.'

Harry grinned and stepped to the side.

'Don't worry Sir, you get there on time as usual.'

Snape glared at him then stalked off in the direction Harry had just come. Harry was about to continue walking when he realised that his younger self would be coming down this hall in only a moment or two.

'Bugger.'

Stepping back into the alcove would only keep him out of sight of the start of the hall, so Harry madly dug through his pocket looking for his invisibility cloak. He was actually beginning to panic, when he heard Theo's voice coming up rambling about the Wasp's new chaser, when he went to put his wand in his mouth to better use both hands, and came to an embarrassing realization.

'Oh, right. _Immisceo_.' Harry felt the familiar feeling like an egg being cracked over his head, then stood extremely still, and pulled his Aura back almost completely, just in time to see himself walk around the corner. His younger self turned to look across the hall suspiciously. He now remembered thinking something was slightly off about this hall. Himself and the Slytherins continued walking and disappeared further down the hall.

Harry sighed and cast _tempus_.

He only had four minutes to get to the greenhouses. Harry groaned and set off at a run.

Two startled Hufflepuffs and an annoyed Ravenclaw later, Harry remembered he still had the disillusionment on and made much quicker progress without running into people. He arrived at Herbology only a few seconds before Professor Sprout.

'Mr. Potter. You're almost late.'

'Sorry Professor. I had to avoid myself.' Harry frowned. 'That sounds more confusing than it should.'

Sprout seemed about to smile, but then seemed to crush the urge down.

'Don't do it again. We have a lot to cover this year.'

'Sorry professor.' Harry smiled thinly, and stepped into the classroom. After lessons with Snape and Trelawney (who for all her faults, seemed to treat Harry exactly the same way regardless the colour of his tie), Harry had almost forgotten that most of the teachers were so suspicious and unimpressed with his sorting. _Still_.

Harry looked into the greenhouse to find the entire year of Ravenclaws giving him the once-over. He tilted his chin up slightly and stared right back.

'As you can see, Mr. Potter will be joining this class due to special circumstances. Perhaps he could join your table Miss Patil?'

Padma, Su Li and Terry Boot all seemed to stiffen for a moment, but after a distinguishable unimpressed sniff from Su, they moved their pile of textbooks over to make room for Harry.

Harry smiled as he sat down, and tried not to be put off by the look of disgust from Terry.

Sprout paid it no more attention (which Harry could only be glad for), and launched them straight into the messy end of Driggyweed cultivation.

Padma and Su seemed to brighten up quite a bit when Harry proved himself perfectly capable of dissecting the pods to pull out the seeds, and not even a little squeamish when the pus (that had the same colour and consistency of blood) got a life of it's own and began spreading up his arms. Terry however was unimpressed, and spent the entire lesson giving Harry pointers (incorrect ones Harry might add), and not actually doing any of the work. Harry had done this task before, and remembered it would come up in the exam as well, if everything went the same. He tried to teach the girls, who were perfectly happy to take notes, but not actually willing to touch the plants. Terry scoffed at every comment Harry made, and pointedly didn't touch his notebook.

Harry tried not to feel too smug about his future knowledge of the test, but really. Terry was annoying!

Harry didn't remember Terry Boot having any obvious problem with Harry before, and couldn't really figure out what his problem was now.

Whatever it was, by the end of the lesson Harry was sick of it, and couldn't help but let out an audible groan when Padma asked Terry what class they had next, and Terry brightened up at the prospect of Arithmancy. Harry seriously considered ignoring his previous plans and going to the Arithmancy with Slytherin first, however it didn't make sense, as he would have to ditch Slytherin twice, and Ravenclaw once as well.

Harry walked alone, but with the general group of Ravenclaws as the lot of them made their way across the castle to the Arithmancy lab. Harry hadn't really been in this part of the castle that often. It was a small separate wing that veered off from the main hall to the hospital wing, and the only thing Harry could really remember about it was that during the battle of Hogwarts one of Voldemort's giants had taken a great chunk out of the left wall.

Remembering the battle put Harry in a bit of a somber mood, despite the overall cheery feel to the classroom.

He was greeted with a welcome sight as they made their way into the room however, and Harry felt his face grin.

'Afternoon. Is this seat taken?' Harry slipped into the chair before Hermione could answer.

'What do _you_ want, Potter?'

Harry raised one eyebrow. 'Well that's friendly.'

Hermione sighed, but looking around the room she seemed to realise that the only other students were all Ravenclaws, and they had already paired off.

'Look,' Hermione started in an exasperated voice, 'I know this school seems to have an absurd amount of division between the houses, but I like to pay attention in class-'

'No really?' Harry drawled. Hermione ignored him.

'-so when none of your Slytherin buddies are around to judge you, can we just _pretend_ to get along?'

Harry's amusement must have shown on his face, as Hermione blushed, but glared.

'We are obviously going to have to be in both classes together for at least a year. It makes _sense_.' Hermione emphasized the last point with a huff.

Harry laughed. Hermione's glare got stronger.

'Relax Granger.' Harry smiled. 'That sounds amenable. Only I don't have to pretend.'

'What?' Hermione frowned.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't hate you, you know?'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'So you want to be friends?'

Harry mentally snorted at Hermione's lack of subtlety, going from not-hating, to friends, but would only be happy if they did manage it.

'Sure, why not?'

'I'm a Gryffindor.' Hermione said carefully, as if maybe Harry hadn't noticed.

'One who enjoys stating the obvious apparently.'

Hermione, bless her, looked totally confused. 'You're a Slyther- _Oh_.'

It was Harry's turn to be confused. Hermione didn't elaborate however, and turned away to pull out the rest of her books. They sat in silence waiting for Professor Vector to show up.

'I assume this is your _first_ Arithmancy lesson?' Harry asked after a few more moments. He wondered if Hermione would be in the lesson with the Slytherins, and smirked internally. That would be fun.

'Yes. Why, worried this will be a class you won't be naturally good at?' Hermione teased, with only a slight tone of bitterness. Harry tried not to feel too bad about topping all of his old friend's grades.

'Perhaps. I have read quite a bit on the topic.'

Harry was lying. He'd read a _lot_ on the topic. He'd had to do _something_ in Lockhart's class! And besides, Harry actually enjoyed it. As long as Vector and Courbe weren't hopeless Harry suspected that this would become one of his favorite lessons. It probably helped that unlike every other class, this one would actually be _new_.

'Oh? Have you read _The theory behind statistical magic and the properties of_-'

Hermione broke off, and Harry looked up from pulling his books out of his bag to see why. Seems Professor Vector had arrived. Harry observed her up close for the first time, as she settled into the room.

Vector was tall, thin, had straight black hair and was… _hot_.

Harry groaned internally. This was like that woman in the bookstore all over again. Harry looked his professor over again. Damn, damn and _damn_. He was so messed up by this. It would be entirely embarrassing to have a crush on his teacher, but she was actually (going by Harry's real age), about the same age, maybe a few years younger. Harry mentally berated himself for almost talking himself around it. _Gods_ this class was going to be awkward.

'Good afternoon, and welcome to Arithmancy.' She smiled across the room at them. 'It is not a course to be taken lightly, and there _will_ be quite a lot of work, however it should be rewarding. Arithmancy is _not_ math, however if you are proficient in the subject, it will only help.' She winked at them and Harry groaned internally. 'I should warn you that I am known to be quite strict. I am happy for productive talking and collaboration when we are doing activities, but I demand silence when I, or someone else, is talking. I should let you know that I don't hold, particularly, with taking points. Instead I add inches to essays, so consider carefully how you act in my classroom.'

'Now, we shall begin the lesson with the basics…'

By the end of the lesson Harry's wrist was sore from taking notes, and he became _very_ glad for the expanded space he'd added to his pockets, as otherwise he would have had to go back to the dorms to get more ink. He was happy however. He had been right, and the subject probably would become his favorite, depending on Remus. Arithmancy made little sense to Harry at the moment, but it was interesting trying to understand. He also knew that he had missed a great deal of what was going on when he went with Bill to do curse breaking, as Arithmancy played a huge part in wards, and he didn't know any. The importance of how many nodes, or plates were in each section of a ward could differentiate between whether it would break with one spell, or would hold under a million. Arithmancy was also very helpful in potions, and the study of numbers was what helped define how many stirs, in what direction, and at what heat a potion should be brewed. Interestingly enough, it didn't affect the amount of each ingredient however, which was apparently mostly dependant on astrology.

Harry could tell Hermione was equally as impressed, and possibly even shared Harry's crush, though obviously for different reasons. Hermione practically snatched the worksheet they were given as homework, and pulled out a pen to start working on it straight away. Professor Vector laughed.

'Miss Granger, while your enthusiasm is lovely, it will still be there after tea. Along with you now.'

Harry was amused to watch Hermione blush as she quickly packed up her things and glanced at her watch before rushing out the door. Harry followed her at a slower pace. He couldn't help but smirk when he turned the corner of the hall to find it completely empty. The hall was a long one, and there was no way that Hermione had got to the end in that amount of time. There were no alcoves or hidey-holes either.

Harry poked Apep and pulled out his time-turner, stepping to the side of the hall and casting a strong notice-me-not charm on himself. The hallway was empty _now_, but it might not have been an hour ago.

.:Again?:. Apep whined.

.:Hey, at least you got to nap through that last bit:.

Apep tightened around Harry's middle, but didn't reply.

.:Come on, let's go annoy a Gryffindor, true Slytherin style:. Harry laughed. He was still laughing as he turned back, and was amused to discover he got a weird play-back double echo if he made noise whilst traveling.

Harry arrived back in time just in time to see the group of Slytherins walk past where he was standing against the wall. Harry looked around carefully, before dropping the notice-me-not. He stepped up behind Theo just in time for Blaise to come to a halt and reach out and grab Theo's arm.

'Where did Harry go?'

'I'm right here.' Harry said perhaps a shade louder than necessary, he desperately tried to hide his smirk as Blaise jumped a bit and let out a startled 'hurgha!' noise.

'For a minute there we thought you'd lost us.' Theo teased, mostly laughing at Blaise.

_More like an hour or two_ Harry thought to himself. 'Come on, I'm hungry.' He added aloud.

'Were you behind us the whole time?' Blaise demanded, eyes narrowed.

'Perhaps.' Harry said.

'But-'

'Well I'd say I'll see you at dinner, but I might just fall asleep, busy relaxing while you lot slave over your numbers.' Harry looked up surprised at Draco's voice.

'Did you come all the way up here just to gloat about having a free?' Harry drawled.

'Problem, Potter?'

'No _Draco_, I'm merely amused.'

'I was walking Pansy and Mille to their class.' Draco said snootily. Harry rolled his eyes. Pansy wasn't in this class either.

'Suuure.'

Draco turned his nose away snootily, and went over to wait where Pansy and Millie were clearly busy trying to fit the last bit of gossip in.

Meanwhile Harry was distracted, letting a grin out as he spotted Hermione trying to blend in with the wall next to the classroom. Probably hoping the group of Slytherins wouldn't notice her until there was a teacher present. No such luck.

Harry slid next to Hermione where she sat on the bench out the front of the classroom.

'Mind if I sit here?'

'I suppose not.' She said distracted, already working on the worksheet they'd got with the Ravenclaws. Harry had obviously underestimated where a group of Slytherins rated compared to homework.

'Haven't you finished that yet?' Harry teased, waiting for it to click.

'No. Of course not. How could I? We only just-…' Hermione looked up at him with a startled squeak. 'Potter!?'

'Hello Granger.' Harry smiled.

'You- But-… I-…' Hermione's brain seemed to have a meltdown.

'Problem keeping up with us _Granger_?' Draco spat. 'Why are you even here? This isn't your _place_.' The implied insult was obvious. Hermione went bright red, but Harry spoke before she could. He didn't look up from his perusal of Hermione's blush, but spoke in a voice that belayed its amicable nature with an underlining quality of steal.

'Draco, as much as we love to hear your frankly _illuminating_ comments, you might want to save yourself. Wouldn't want your jaw to get sore from all that talking.'

Harry didn't need to look up to know Draco flushed, and he could hear knuckles cracking.

'How did _you_ get a-…' Hermione sounded outraged, but managed not to blurt out the secret at the last minute. Harry was amused to note that in her anger she had completely dismissed Draco.

Ignoring Draco's spluttering, he raised one eyebrow. 'I have the top marks in every subject, bar one. There is quite a lot within my asking.'

Hermione glared at Harry, then hissed quiet enough that only he could hear.

'McGonagall gave me mine because I was the _best_ witch in the year, in _all_ subjects. She said I was the brightest witch she had seen since the likes of Lil-… erm.' Hermione broke off awkwardly.

Harry was highly amused. 'Lily Evans?'

'Well… _yes_.' Hermione's cheeks went bright red.

Harry felt his lip twitch, but the sake of the original Hermione, didn't outright laugh. 'Now I'm just insulted.' he teased.

'Why?'

Do I look like a _girl_?'

'No. What on earth are you going on about?' Hermione complained.

Harry leaned in and whispered. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _and_ _Wizardry_.'

Hermione frowned for a moment, before comprehension dawned. She looked upset for a moment, but then settled on a scowl.

'You are insufferable!' She said crossly, loud enough for the others to hear.

Harry could see Draco opening his mouth to make a smart-alecky response, but at that moment the door next to them burst open.

'Greetings!' Harry looked up to see Professor Don Courbe grinning at them. Courbe looked around the group a little startled, 'I thought there were only six of you?'

Draco turned up his nose again. 'I was just waiting for my friends. Come along Pansy.' Pansy immediately got up and followed.

'Good girl.' Daphne snarked under her breath, like she was talking to a puppy. Harry snorted.

'Right, come on in kids.' Professor Courbe said cheerfully.

Hermione pushed past Harry with a huff, entering the room behind the other Slytherins. Harry went last but had to stop behind Hermione just inside the door. He felt a pang of sympathy as he saw what had happened. There was only one big table, and Theo and Blaise had taken the two seats on one side, while Daphne and Millie had taken the opposite seats. Hermione was standing awkwardly to the side, Professor Courbe was busy writing his name on the board and had his back to the problem.

It was only subtle, as always with Slytherin, however Harry had forgotten that while he still liked his old Gryffindor friends, Slytherin didn't. Daphne had her back firmly to the spot next to her, but her bag was on it, as Millie's books were on the spare next to her. Harry glanced at Theo and Blaise, but while the spots on either side of them were empty, they were quite intimidating. Blaise had a sneer on his face, and Theo was half leaning on the chair next to him, probably drawling something sarcastic to make Blaise sneer like that. Harry sighed, and wondered how on earth Hermione had managed this by herself originally.

'Could you please move down one boys?' Harry said firmly, grabbing Hermione lightly on the elbow and dragging her up next to him. The Slytherin's tensed.

'I don't need your help Potter.' Hermione hissed. Harry ignored it.

'Why should we?' Blaise drawled, stretching out one arm to rest on the chair next to him, then turning to Hermione with a leer. 'Plenty of room here Honey, have a seat.'

Harry actually couldn't believe the petty behavior, and felt Hermione tense. But now this was less about Hermione, and more about Slytherin politics. Harry dropped Hermione's elbow and shifted to an entirely neutral position, switching his face to one of utmost boredom, as if he would be quite happy to wait all day.

The Slytherin's tensed even more. Hermione shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the books on the chair next to Millie. Harry mentally gave her points for figuring out the least dangerous person in the room.

Harry didn't say anything else, just kept the complete look of boredom.

After a moment of no one moving, it apparently dawned on Blaise what he'd done. Most people would have missed it, but Harry had been watching carefully, and easily saw Blaise's eyes widen just the tiniest amount, and felt more than saw as his posture shifted to defensive.

Harry was getting pissed off. He raised one eyebrow at Blaise, before wandlessly levitating Millie's books onto the table.

'Thanks Millie.' He said in that same bored tone. Millie looked at her books startled, then at Harry in shock. Harry ignored it, pushing Hermione into the seat next to her. Hermione seemed to shrink in on herself, and shuffled her books to the very edge of the table. Harry then easily slipped into the chair Blaise still had his arm draped over. He had moved surprisingly quickly, and had left Blaise with an awkward predicament. Harry felt him tense, but he couldn't move his arm away without pushing Harry out of the way.

'Er… this is cozy.' Professor Courbe spoke up. He sent Harry a grateful look, and with a slightly worried look at Hermione summoned his chair from the other end of the table and sat down at the end so he was next to her.

While Courbe gave relatively the same starting speech as Vector, it was a bit nervous, and Harry could easily tell the difference in confidence in the apprentice compared to the master. Don Courbe, as he had insisted he liked to be called, eventually finished his starting speech and with a flick of his wand a half finished number chart appeared in front of each of them.

'Let's just see how we go. Give it a try, and then I'll answer any questions and give you a few pointers.'

Harry calmly pulled the sheet to the edge of the table, but didn't lean forward to write. In fact, he settled back in further, his back resting on Blaise's arm a bit. Blaise made no move to take the sheet.

'Aren't you going to start-… Mr. Zabini, is it?'

'Sorry Sir, Blaise's thoughts are a little distracted today.' Harry spoke in a conspiratorial tone. The Slytherins were watching Harry cautiously.

'O-Oh?' Harry felt a bit bad for Don Courbe, this couldn't be the easiest class to teach, and Harry was only making it worse.

'Oh, yes.' Harry continued. 'He can't get enough of me.' Harry was practically purring, and made it sound more sexual than it rightly should have.

Blaise wrenched his arm back in shock. Harry turned to him in apparent fondness, 'Well, I could only assume. You seemed very upset that I wanted to sit next to Granger. Jealousy doesn't suit you.'

'I am not jealous of that filthy mu-' Blaise had yelled back, but managed to stop before finishing the word. It had been more than clear what he was about to say however, and he paled drastically.

'L-Like I would touch you anyway, Potter.' Hermione tried to sound angry.

Harry looked over at her in surprise. It was clear she was trying to shift the blame off Blaise. Harry suddenly realised that Hermione was probably intelligent enough to register the politics that went on in Slytherin, even if she didn't know the scale of it.

'Sorry Granger.'

Harry then turned to Blaise in surprise. He actually sounded sincere.

Harry opened his mouth, and the whole table tensed. Internally he sighed, he didn't really enjoy this. He glanced down at the working sheet.

'Why is the seven repeated only every fifth, instead of every fourth? I thought this chart was based on Preemble's Rule?'

It took a moment for Don Courbe to get his head around the shift, but to his credit he took it mostly in stride and moved the lecture on. The tenseness in the Slytherin's shoulders only released slowly, however it did go. Millie and Daphne seemed to take to the subject quite well, and by the end of the lesson had actually acknowledged that Hermione was involved, as she was, as usual, ahead of them in the theory.

When the class finished the girls headed off (separately), and Harry, Theo and Blaise stood awkwardly in the empty corridor.

'You didn't say I had to _obey_ you.' Blaise eventually shot out. There was a slight tone of apology there behind the petulant tone.

Harry nodded. 'No, but it wasn't about you not moving down, it was about you dismissing the comment, then attacking the person I was trying to include.' Harry kept his voice calm, as he was really more annoyed than angry.

'She is a Gryffindor.' Blaise scowled. 'What is your obsession with them anyway?'

'My Godfather was a Gryffindor.'

'And he _betrayed_ you to the Dark Lord!'

In hindsight Harry probably should have said his parents, rather than Sirius, despite his feelings.

'As far as _you_ know.' He replied.

Blaise's head shot up from where he'd been scowling at the floor.

'Your parents _were_ Gryffindors too, I suppose.'

'Good friends with the Longbottoms.' Harry nodded. He wasn't sure about this, but they _had_ been in the Order together, and traditionally the two Houses were allies.

'And Granger?'

Harry thought carefully about how to answer that. In the end, he just shrugged and answered truthfully. 'I like Granger. And house prejudice is stupid.'

'_You_ have a crush on _Granger_?' Theo spoke up, scandalized. Harry rolled his eyes.

'No. I don't like-like her. Just friends.'

Blaise frowned, 'If you're going for the light-side angle, dating Granger would actually be a good move. Maybe if-'

'I'm not.' Harry interrupted. He wouldn't use Hermione like that either… or at least wouldn't do it without her knowledge of the plan. But it was beside the point.

'What do you mean you're _not_?' Blaise said confused. 'You can't be planning on joining the Dark?'

'I'm not.'

'But you just said-'

'But your Aura is so _Dark_.' Theo said. It was more curious than anything. Harry considered his two friends for a moment. They _were_ his friends, and he owed them a _bit_ of honesty, Slytherin games or not. Harry let his Aura out a bit, just enough so that Blaise and Theo could feel it. As he hadn't consciously been altering it, so it sat at Neutral. Dead centre.

Theo gasped. 'You _changed_ it.'

Blaise, however, was giving Harry the most calculating look he'd ever seen. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

'You said that you might not be satisfied with King.'

Harry smirked. 'I did.'

Blaise frowned, then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. '_That's_ why Grace Weitts was supporting you.'

Harry laughed. 'It confused me too. For starters I thought her family was Dark.'

Blaise scoffed. 'Rumor because of that Uncle or Cousin or whatever.'

'Yes, so I found out after a bit of digging.'

'What, not the all-knowing deity you act as.' Blaise teased.

'Shut up Zabini.' Harry laughed.

'No _wonder_ you're so good at Quidditch!' Theo groaned.

'What?' Harry asked, completely thrown.

'Is _everything_ was about Quidditch for you?' Blaise demanded. Theo quickly explained that a broom connected to a riders magic more freely, the closer to neutral their magic was, then launched into his usual argument with Blaise about Quidditch being the most interesting thing _ever_, and so _naturally_ coming up in every conversation.

Harry left the two to bicker it out.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

Dinner passed quite quickly, but as his friends went to return to the common room, Harry broke off from them.

'I need something from the library, then I have to visit the owlery.'

'Ooh, I'll come. I need to deliver a letter.' Harry was rather pleased that it was Tracey who offered, however right now he wasn't interested in company.

'I can take the letter up for you, if you want. Your owl is called Nelson, yes?'

Tracey looked a bit surprised that Harry remembered, but handed over the letter without fuss, as she could see the benefit in not having to walk all the way to the top of the castle. Harry had expected a little more resistance from the group, however even Blaise just grumbled about not having _that_ much homework on their first night, and they headed off.

Harry headed towards the Library first, as there really were a few books he wanted, but then instead of heading to the owlery, he slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed back down towards the dungeons, going via the kitchens, then slipping into the secret passage that led to the abandoned hall with an entrance to the chamber of secrets. Passing the cupboard in the abandoned hall Harry could still feel his magic on it, and upon checking, confirmed that Peter was still there, and still petrified. Harry let out a frustrated growl. So then _why_ had Sirius broken free!?

…Not that Harry would have been happy if Peter _had_ escaped, but it just didn't make _sense_.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and took the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

The Chamber was a mess. It was in small part, because he had had to stage it just in case anyone looked at Ron's memories. However the majority of the mess was from his duel with Tom Riddle. Harry could see the outline of where one of Tom's spells had impacted the wall, protected by Belleza creating a weird dappled outline of her shadow.

.:It is odd that the Chamber hasn't healed itself:.

Despite expecting her to be there, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

.:Don't _do_ that!:.

.:Greetings to you too, child:.

Harry let out an angry huff, but reached into his pocket and pulled out the sheep he had been given by the elves. He un-shrunk it and levitated it just out of Belleza's reach.

.:You are playing with fire, Harry:. Belleza hissed.

Harry laughed and let the sheep a bit closer. Belleza lunged, causing a wave of water to come crashing towards them. Harry shielded himself using wandless magic, but it caused enough distraction for Belleza to manage to get the lamb.

.:No fair! I was intending to get a better greeting out of you with that:. Harry mock pouted.

Belleza swallowed the sheep whole, but managed to hiss around it.

.:I am _very_ pleased to see you:.

.:Very pleased to see my sheep:. Harry teased.

.:You are in an odd mood today. Is it full moon?:.

.:I am not a werewolf!:.

.:No, but everything is effected by the moon:.

Harry shrugged. .:It's been a weird sort of day:.

.:Coming home is always like that:.

Harry considered what Belleza said for a moment. Was Hogwarts still his home? Home is where the heart is so… .:My home is lost:.

.:This is one of your homes:.

Harry smiled lightly. .:Yes:.

Harry shook himself off and conjured a desk and armchair.

.:Do you mind if I study down here? I'm avoiding the Slytherin common room for a bit:.

.:I never mind. Are you not allowed in again?:.

Harry snorted .:Let them _try_ to keep me out. No, I am playing politics:.

.:Are you winning?:.

Harry smirked.

Belleza and Apep settled in for a conversation while Harry worked. For two snakes they covered a broad range of topics. Harry mostly tuned them out, but would occasionally add a point or two. Harry relaxed as he worked on finishing up his transfiguration essay. He was down to about five foot from seven, but he still needed to cut off another fifth. He had a whole section on Animagi, that was extra to what he needed, but he knew that McGonagall would deduct points, even if he knew Hermione got given extra points for her extra work all the time. He let out a huff, and cut out the extra information and rolled up the essay. Really, it was ridiculous how petty the professors were. It would only get worse once they (or at least Dumbledore) realised that he was heading Slytherin. Of course he still had to win the spot of King yet. For a moment Harry looked down at his perfect essay, and considered forgetting about ruling Slytherin and trying to fit in, but then he scoffed. He would be judged either way.

Harry settled in to work on the essay for Potions. He was about half way through, commenting on the surprisingly interesting effect that adding _any_ acidic substance would have on the potion, when the two snakes got bored. Harry had been completely absorbed in looking at the ingredients to figure out whether it was the heat, or the number of stirs which caused the crystallization effect, but suddenly he had shivers running up and down his spine, and a second later he was facing the other direction, wand in his hand and in a dueling pose.

There was nothing there except Belleza and Apep who…

.:Next time you two decide to _play_ like snakelings, do _try_ not to disturb the Dark Lord:. Harry hissed crossly, leaving his wand out but losing the stance. Harry waved his wand and the desk and chair disappeared and he picked the potions essay out of mid air and pocketed it. Across the room Belleza and Apep were looking guilty next to the knocked over compartment of Voldemort's horcrux.

.:I was not _Playing_:. Belleza hissed snootily.

.:Sorry Harry:. Apep didn't deny it.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached in to get the diadem and the diary. His hand paused. They were practically fused together. And now that he was so close to them, he became conscious of Tom's ring in the pouch around his neck. He was surprised to realise he had almost entirely forgotten it was there.

There was a sort of silent buzzing, as Harry got closer, which after a moment of confusion Harry _recognized_. His hand reached up and softly brushed over his scar.

Without thinking it through at all, Harry pulled out the ring, then slowly, as if he were dragging through mud or was underwater, he found himself upending the diary and the diadem onto the Chamber floor.

'Whoa…'

Harry's knees hit the floor.

He felt like the universe was re-aligning itself with the little pile of trinkets at the center. The world spun for a moment, but suddenly it stopped, and everything went back to normal.

Almost.

.:…Harry…. HARRY!:.

Harry shook his head and became aware that Apep and Belleza were both very distressed and had been calling to him for a while. His hearing faded back on, and he felt like there were suddenly more colours in the world.

.:Sorry. I'm fine:. Harry hissed.

And he was. He mentally ran over his senses, and was surprised to find that he _wasn't_ being drained of his soul (his first instinct to the reaction). There wasn't even the slightest pull on his magic, like there usually was when one of the horcrux were near and not in a silk lined bag. Harry narrowed his eyes. Something _was_ different however.

Apep and Belleza had fallen into a wary silence, as Harry glared down at the horcrux. Harry glanced up at them for a moment, then reached forward and scooped the three up. They hadn't fallen apart when he dropped them, but were instead holding together like muggle magnets. Harry reached for the silk bags, but suddenly found that he didn't want to separate them. He shook himself off, however, and wrenched them apart, slipping them into two layers of silk bags each. They still clinked back together them moment he stopped holding them apart. It was almost like…

Harry reeled back in shock.

'You're _lonely_.'

The moment the words left his lips, Harry knew he was right, even as his brain was scoffing at the ridiculousness. Lonely or not, they were still the Dark Lord's soul, and Harry would _not_ be just putting them in all together. Who knows what might happen?

Harry was highly suspicious of the odd sense of, he guessed, _hollowness_ that he was feeling now the other three horcrux were sheltered away. It was almost an echo of how he had felt after the war. At the time he had mistaken it for relief and being at peace. After a long time, and a fair bit of study, Harry realised it was that his soul had been used to sharing for so long, that it felt odd without Voldemort's horcrux there.

Not necessarily good or bad. Just _odd_.

.:Are you very mad?:. Apep asked into the silence of Harry's contemplation.

Harry smiled .:No. I should have put up wards:.

.:So it is not really our fault:. Belleza stated.

Harry let out a laugh. .:Perhaps:.

Harry shook himself off, and got up from where he'd fallen to his knees. He cast a few basic wards, and a snake repellent one that had Apep shying away almost instantly.

.:Have you done with your work now?:. Belleza asked.

.:For today. Actually, I have been meaning to ask you about the other subjects you mentioned:.

.:_More_ work:. Apep huffed.

.:It's not like _you_ have to do it:. Harry pointed out.

.:No, but you seem insistent on dragging me back in time to get it all done:.

.:I refuse to suffer alone:. Harry teased.

.:Typical:.

.:What subjects?:. Belleza interrupted their mock argument.

.:Healing, politics, ritual studies, weapons training, dueling, magical traveling, and warding. I think that was all you said?:.

.:Ah, the school subjects. Apep tells me you are still taking Transfiguration _and_ Charms:. Belleza didn't sound impressed.

.:I am an odd exception. I looked up the OWLS for each, and I think I can do most of them:.

.:Owls?:.

Harry frowned. .:The exams. Didn't Tom tell you about them?:.

.:No:. Belleza sounded offended .:We mostly spoke about history. But Tom could take these courses easily, so they wouldn't have been of much interest to disscuss:.

Harry frowned, but nodded. .:Right, well Weapons training is out, as I would need a teacher, as is dueling, for the moment. But if I get the chance I might talk to Flitwick. I can't learn magical traveling, as it is al blocked within the school, but I think I'll do theory. Politics I'm trying to research with Blaise, but Warding, Ritual studies and Healing all seem doable. Only there aren't too many books on Rituals, as they are almost all seen as dark and I was wondering-:.

.:I know many Rituals, but only how to speak them in Parseltongue:.

Harry frowned. .:I was hoping you might. And I might be able to translate them:.

.:Some of them you will need other humans for:.

.:I don't mind dabbling in the Dark, but I am _not_ going to be doing sacrificial rituals:. Harry insisted.

Belleza hissed angrily. .:They are teaching you _nothing_ up at that school. I have a mind to go up there this instant and eat the lot of them!:.

Harry stepped back in shock.

.:_Every_ Dark ritual involves sacrifice. It is what _makes_ them _Dark_:.

Harry frowned. .:I don't understand:.

Belleza let out a huff that sprayed Harry with a tiny bit of Venom, which quickly eroded through the outer layer of one of his sleeves. Harry took a large step back. .:Sorry:.

Belleza made a movement that Harry took to read as a shrug.

.:It is offensive, as a Dark creature, that our ways are not being taught. There is a very easy distinction between Light and Dark magic. _Light_ magic is free, and is drawn from the earth. Conjuring, Charms or elemental magic are examples. Fiendfire or Lumos. _Dark_ magic is born of sacrifice. Something must be given up to achieve it. Transfiguration is an example, but also things like blood magic and protective shields such as the Patronus and the Vieo:.

.:But the Patronus is a light charm?:.

.:No:. Belleza hissed .:The Patronus is _not_ a charm. It is from our feelings, and behavior, so it has been categorized as a charm, but it is a Ritual Shield, which is why most wizards cannot produce it. You have to give up your emotions to _feed_ it. As soon as you stop, so will it. You cannot shield a Dark creature with a Light charm:.

Belleza was in a foul mood, and Harry finished up the conversation soon after that and made his way back to the common room in a sort of daze. Belleza had been adamant about the classification, and Harry was inclined to believe her, as frankly, it made a whole heap more sense than the ministry's ideals. It put a lot of what he'd learnt out of whack, and he contemplated sitting down and listing every spell he knew then splitting them into Light and Dark with the new classification. He decided it would take too long however. Much to his amusement Belleza had given him homework for Ritual Studies. She seemed quite pleased to be teaching him, and Harry suspected that Tom had gained a lot of information from her that had helped him become Lord Voldemort.

In following with this train of thought she had also suggested three historical books which she knew the Hogwarts Library held which would talk about the history of magical travel. Harry suspected he would find the beginnings of where Tom had learnt to fly and to tag-apperate.

Harry went to sleep that night with a lot to think about. He was exhausted, but realised it was mostly because he hadn't eaten enough. He knew from Hermione that using a time-turner wouldn't affect the amount of sleep a magical body needed, so long as they ate much more than usual. She hadn't known this in third year, and had lost nearly a quarter of her weight. She, of course, _also_ hadn't been sleeping as much as usual, something Harry promised himself not to cut down on. Harry barely gave anyone a glance as he walked quickly through the common room on the way to the dorm. He wouldn't even realise until the next day that the entire room had gone silent and still as he walked through, including Draco (who had taken over the lounge) and Flint, who were mid-battle for the spot.


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN**

The next morning Harry woke to the sounds of Draco dragging Greg and Vince out of bed (to much protest). He waited until they were all gone from the room before emerging from behind his curtains. Apparently Draco had kept the lounge against Marcus Flinch. Not that Harry was _too_ surprised.

'I got up yesterday so that you could win the couch, and you didn't. Don't even _think_ about telling me I have to do it today, because I am staying _right here_.' Blaise growled at him as Harry walked past his bed. Harry chuckled.

'Don't worry. Not today.'

'Then where are you going? Surely your seat in the Great Hall will be _fine_ for a few hours yet.'

Harry smirked. More than that. He'd cursed it last night, so that anyone but him who sat in it would instantly feel the need to go to the bathroom… on the seventh floor. If anyone did decide to try and take it over, they would surely get sick of hiking up to the top of the castle every day.

'No. I need to go to the owlery.'

'Who are you sending so many letters to?'

'No one. I didn't get there last night.'

'You were gone for three hours!' Theo spoke up.

'I was busy. I have to take Tracey's letter.'

There were a few grumbles, and Blaise hissed under his breath that he _was not_ going to follow him up to the top of the castle this early, so Harry just got ready quickly and headed out. He had no intention of heading to the top of the castle either, and instead stepped outside before summoning Hadwin.

Hadwin didn't look at all pleased, but Harry was easily forgiven with a large strip of bacon in exchange for taking Tracey's letter.

Harry stood and watched as Hadwin disappeared into the horizon, and was shaken out of it by Hagrid walking up towards the castle.

'Good morning professor.' Harry greeted Hagrid, knowing it would make him happy. Hagrid swelled up at the words.

'Jus' Hagrid is fine.'

Harry smiled, and nodded. 'Thank you for the book, Hagrid.'

'Well it's thanks to you I got th' job.'

Harry shook his head. 'I am quite sure that you would have got it as soon as your name was rightly cleared.'

'Maybe. But 'twas you who cleared me name.'

Harry smiled. 'I have my first class with you today. Have you got anything exciting for us?'

Hagrid shifted to a slightly wary look. 'Maybe. Can't tell you though. Wouldn't wan' to ruin the surprise.'

Harry smiled, 'Just don't forget that Slytherin will probably want to test limits in the first class.' He was hoping to avoid the whole Buckbeak issue. Although how Sirius would escape if he needed to would then become an issue.'

Hagrid looked slightly worried, but Harry turned and headed back inside before Hagrid could reply.

Daphne was already seated at the table when Harry arrived. He was surprised to find her alone.

'Where's Tracey?'

'We aren't attached at the hip.' Daphne bit out. Harry slid into his seat and frowned at her. Obviously she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

'Sorry.'

Daphne seemed to deflate a bit.

'She must have forgotten something, she left in a rush.'

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek. Apparently Tracey had a mind to steal Harry's seat.

'Oh well, I guess you're just left with my wonderful company.'

Much to his amusement Daphne just blushed and pretended to focus on spreading jam on her toast evenly.

'Draco lost the seat.' Theo grinned as he slipped into the seat to Harry's left. 'What have you got first?'

'Arithmancy.'

'Care of-' Daphne started answering at the same time as Harry. 'What?'

Harry glanced at his timetable and winced. 'Sorry. Care.'

'Did you just get something _wrong_.' Daphne smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Hagrid wouldn't tell me what we would be doing, but I'm guessing it's going to be good.'

'It looks like it might rain.' Theo said cheerfully, looking up at the perfectly clear ceiling of the Great Hall.

'If I catch you doing weather magic I will revoke History notes rights.' Harry said firmly. Theo had an evil glnt in his eye.

'It's not going to rain.' Daphne said crossly. 'Where is your book, Harry?'

'Which book?'

Daphne stared at Harry like he was crazy. Harry shifted a little under the stare that reminded him far too much of when he had first been getting to know Daphne in the original timeline.

'Which book!? _Which book!?_'

Harry frowned, it was very unlike Daphne to be hysterical. His answer came a moment later, when Daphne stood up and hauled the Monster Book of Monsters out from where she had been sitting on it, and dumped it on the table, knocking a salt shaker open all over Theo.

Harry couldn't help it. His lip twitched.

Daphne shuddered, as the book strained at it's many bindings and started inching it's way to the edge of the table.

Harry sniggered.

'_What_ is so funny?' Daphne demanded.

Theo was quickly following Harry despite the salt, and had started to chuckle. Harry had to follow him. Just as Daphne was getting really annoyed, Blaise arrived at the same time as Lillian.

'Morning Daph- Oh. Here.' Blaise reached across and stroked the spine of Daphne's book. It turned to putty under his hand and Daphne let out an undignified noise. Theo lost it and Harry had to put one hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing loud enough to disturb the whole hall. His sides were starting to hurt from suppressed laughter.

Daphne stood gaping at the now still book for a moment before she opened her mouth, but closed it before she said anything. She did this twice more before she pursed her lips together. Harry immediately stopped laughing. He knew what that sign meant. Unfortunately Blaise and Theo did not. They kept laughing. Harry noticed that Lillian had backed away slightly too.

'I'm not feeling so hungry.' She said quietly.

'Hmm, lets head down _now_.' Harry agreed quickly, scooping up the French phrase book he'd been studying over his toast and trying not to look like he was rushing. No point staying around to see Daphne explode.

The two of them passed an annoyed looking Draco and made it out the hall doors just in time to hear

'ZABINI YOU ARE SO DEAD!' followed by a not-so-manly squeak.

Harry managed to wait until they were outside before starting to chuckle again.

'Did you mean not to tell her?' Lillian asked.

'No. I just forgot she wasn't there when I got my books.'

'Hmm.'

Harry looked at Lillian now. He didn't have much to do with her, as she was very quiet, and too much of a girly-girl for his liking. He couldn't help but notice she looked rather tense, despite the amused smile.

'Are you okay?'

Lillian winced. 'I don't really like animals.'

Now that Harry thought about it he wouldn't have expected her in this class, and he honestly couldn't remember if she was in the original one. 'Ah.'

They walked a few more steps in silence before Lillian broke. 'Okay I lied. I'm terrified of them.'

She stopped where she was walking, and looked down towards Hagrid's hut like she was walking to her death. Harry was surprised that a Slytherin was willing to admit her fears, especially to someone vying for King. Lillian looked a little to panicked to care.

'Why did you pick Care then?'

'My mother studied it at Beauxbaton. They don't have practical lessons until sixth year.' She replied mechanically.

'Come on.' Harry took her lightly by the arm and guided her towards the hut. 'Best not to let the Gryffindors realise you don't want to be there.'

That seemed to have an effect on her, and she straightened her back and followed more easily. Not a moment too soon either, as Harry heard the doors to the castle open again, and Draco, Greg and Vince were followed out of the castle by the Gryffindors as one large group, then the rest of the Slytherins. Harry noted with some amusement that Hermione and Ron appeared to be arguing. He wondered if it was about Divination again. Neville, who was standing between them, had a resigned look on his face that suggested they had been arguing all morning.

Harry turned back to the front, and found that Hagrid had emerged from his hut and was waiting for the class. He had his moleskin overcoat on and Fang was waiting impatiently at his heels.

'C'mon, now, get a move on!' he called as the class approached. 'Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!'

'We're not going into the forest are we?!' Lillian hissed at Harry, sounding quite alarmed. Harry could kind of understand that, even if he felt mostly safe there now, he _had_ had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime (not even counting his death). However before he could reassure her, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there, just like last time. This time Harry was much more aware of the Slytherin's derision for it.

'Everyone gather 'round the fence here!' Hagrid called out, making Lillian jump. 'That's it — make sure yeh can see— now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—'

'How?' Harry was surprised that it was Lavender that spoke up. He looked up from where he'd been flicking to the page on hippogriffs to see that only Slytherin had their books open, and none of them seemed inclined to share the secret. Harry sighed.

'Eh?' said Hagrid inelegantly.

'How do we open our books?' Lavender repeated. She took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which had been bound shut with a bright pink ribbon. The other Gryffindors took theirs out too; some, like Harry had originally, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

'Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?' said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

Harry sighed mentally, 'You just stroke them.' He was aware that his sardonic tone would hardly endear him to the Gryffindors, but until he won King, Slytherin would mostly come first.

Hagrid looked a bit relieved that at least the Slytherins had figured it out. 'Tha's right. What else would yeh do?' He asked as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Here-'

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

'Oh, how silly we've all been!' Draco sneered. 'We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!'

'I — I thought they were funny,' Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

'Oh, tremendously funny!' said Malfoy. 'Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!'

'Next time, Draco, I'll leave you to it.' said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast again and Harry scowled. He wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success this time.

'Righ' then,' said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, 'so — so yeh've got yer books an'…an'…now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…'

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight. Harry rounded on Draco right as he opened his mouth to complain

'God, this place is going to the dogs,' said Malfoy loudly. 'That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell-'

'Your father is _well_ aware of who teaches here, being on the school board. Perhaps,' Harry drawled, '_he_ is aware of the value a creature expert like Hagrid can offer. I hardly think Drumstrang will be learning about anything nastier than a niffler until well after fifth year, considering Professor Leewald is more scared of his own shadow than Quirrell. Beauxbaton doesn't do practical until sixth year either, would you _like_ to do theory for another three years?'

Draco scowled at Harry and was no doubt going to fight back when Ron interrupted.

'Well you'd know all about Drumstrang wouldn't you Potter. Already planning a transfer?'

Harry had spoken quiet enough that he thought only the Slytherin's could hear, but apparently not.

'Well I can see why he wouldn't stay here.' Draco drawled sneering at Ron. His support surprised Harry for a moment before Harry remembered Slytherin's rule. It still felt odd being defended by _Draco_ against _Ron_.

'Like you're much better, Malfoy. The two of you probably hide out in the dungeons plotting Dark Magic together.'

Draco sneered, then pretended to see something behind Ron, backing up a pace and looking scared.

'Careful, Weasley, there's a Dementor behind you-'

Harry sighed almost inaudibly as Ron, as well as most of the Gryffindors spun around, wands out, to find nothing there.

'Oooooooh!' Lavender Brown's squeal broke the fight up as she pointed toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Harry had forgotten just how bizarre hippogriffs looked. He hadn't been to see Buckbeak in years before he'd come back. Harry did note that Buckbeak looked much younger than Harry remembered, and he found himself surprised that he knew enough to tell. The fur on the body and hind legs like a horse was smooth and shiny, there were more small feathers around the top of the front legs and the bigger feathers on the wings were sleek and more uniform. The hippogriffs were eyeing the students with large, brilliantly orange eyes, and they seemed to be taking in everyone's posture already. Harry inclined his head just the tiniest amount. Beside him Lillian had started to shake.

'Their talons look at least half a foot long! You don't think they're deadly?' she asked weakly.

'Treat them with respect and they won't harm you.' Harry replied. Lillian just whimpered in response.

Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

'Gee up, there!' he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence, and Lillian took that moment to cling to Harry's arm. Harry considered mentioning the fact that her nails were actually breaking his skin, but she looked utterly terrified, so he just sighed and cast a numbing charm.

'Hippogriffs!' Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. 'Beau'iful, aren' they?'

And for the most part, once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, they were beautiful. But then Harry thought nearly every magical creature he'd come across was, excepting maybe Hagrid's Skrewts. Compared to those Harry could easily appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

'So,' said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, 'if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…'

No one seemed to want to. Harry sighed, and dragged Lillian forward. He found that nearly everyone else had stepped back. Lillian let out a tiny moan, but didn't seem willing to let go of Harry to leave.

'Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud,' said Hagrid, oblivious that everyone but Harry were scared of the creatures he had. 'Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.'

This reminded Harry of the original class, and he made a mental note to partner with Draco. Already he could see that the three Slytherin's weren't listening, and if it hadn't been for Buckbeak, Harry probably would have just left Draco to get injured, then promptly mailed Lucius about his son's lack of self-preservation instincts before it could get out of hand.

'Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move,' Hagrid continued. 'It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.'

'Right — who wants ter go first?'

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; Harry was quite sure they didn't like being tethered like that, though he could understand why Hagrid had.

'No one?' said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

Harry opened his mouth.

'Don't you even _think_ about it.' Lillian hissed, but it was much too late for that. Besides, Harry thought facing your fears were good for you, and she would be able to use this anyway.

'We'll do it.' He said cheerfully.

'WHAT?!' Liilian screeched, then instantly went crimson as everyone stared at them.

'Trust me.' Harry whispered only loud enough for just Lillian to hear.

Harry dragged Lillian forward and forced her to climb over the paddock fence, he shot a mild calming charm at her as they went, but she was still shaking.

There was an intake of breath from behind him as he scaled the fence and one of the hippogriffs let out a large snort, both Lavender and Parvati whispered, 'Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!' in unison, which was rather creepy.

Harry ignored them, while Lillian managed to look even more worried.

'Good man, Potter!' roared Hagrid. 'Right then - let's see how yeh two get on with Buckbeak.'

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Draco's eyes were narrowed maliciously but Harry was amused to see that Neville was wringing his hands at the back.

Harry took Lillian's hand in his. 'You _do_ respect how much damage a Hippogriff can do.' Harry whispered, 'You just have to show them that you understand they are above you in rank.'

'Easy now,' said Hagrid quietly. 'Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…'

Harry could see that Lillian's eyes immediately began to water, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at them with one fierce orange eye. 'Tha's it,' said Hagrid. 'Tha's it, Potter…now, bow.'

Harry bowed without a hitch, and dragged Lillian down with him, even though he knew she didn't feel much like exposing the back of her neck, but she did as she was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up, however Lillian seemed to be frozen.

Harry was surprised to see that Buckbeak wasn't staring haughtily at them. Instead he seemed to be staring at Harry almost curiously.

For a moment, none of them moved.

'Ah,' said Hagrid, sounding worried. 'Right- back away, now, easy does it-'

But then, to everyone but Harry's enormous surprise, Buckbeak suddenly bent his scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. Lillian let out one last whimper, then seemed to turn to jelly and only remained standing because Harry grabbed her elbow.

'Well done!' said Hagrid, ecstatic. 'Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!'

Feeling that he had probably pushed Lillian enough, he handed her his books, and without a word she rushed back to the fence.

Harry moved slowly toward Buckbeak as Hagrid made a surprised noise as his focus was on Lillian. Harry patted Buckbeak several times causing him to close his eyes lazily in enjoyment. Harry wasn't too surprised until Buckbeak used his beak to knock Harry's arm out of the way and lightly nipped Harry's shoulder. Harry reeled back in shock.

The class had broken into applause, (except for Draco, Vince, Greg and Ron and Seamus who amusingly all had the same look of deep disappointment). The Slytherin girls were gathered around Lillian and were looking very impressed.

Harry however couldn't help but stare at Buckbeak in shock. That nip was something Buckbeak had started doing to Harry well into the original future after he got into the habit of always brought the ferrets in on a string over that shoulder.

'Righ' then, Harry,' said Hagrid, oblivious to Harry's shock. 'I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!'

Harry nodded, and before Hagrid could tell him how, he put his foot behind the wing joint and swung himself up careful not to grip the feathers.

'Yeh jus' ha- Oh. Yes. Jus' like that.' Hagrid looked very surprised. In the background Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

'Go on, then!' roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

As usual, there was no warning before twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Him, and he just had enough time to wrap his arms around Buckbeak's neck before he was soaring upward. Hippogriff wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off, but he knew from experience he wouldn't, so it was a lot less worrying than his first ride. He still preferred brooms.

'Buckbeak, do you know me?' Harry asked once they were well away from the class and soaring over the forest. Buckbeak let out a long call, and tossed his head a bit. Harry wasn't sure if that was a yes, or a no… or even an answer at all.

They flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; Harry always dreaded the landing; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

'Good work, Harry!' roared Hagrid as the class cheered. 'Okay, who else wants a go?'

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock, led by the Gryffindors. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Seamus practiced on the chestnut. This time Harry didn't just stand and watch, instead heading over to take over from Lillian who was partnered with Millie and Pansy, conveniently next to where Draco had taken over Buckbeak.

'Aren't you going to let the others have their turn?' Harry asked Lillian loudly, as Millie had pushed her forward to go first.

'Wh-'

'You've already proven how well _you _deal with magical creatures Lillian. Not up to the challenge Millie?' Harry asked. Millie turned her nose up and pushed to the front. Lillian sent Harry a relieved look behind the other girls backs, and a moment later Harry heard her telling Pansy that she would be taking notes from now on so the others had a chance to learn. No credit lost.

Harry focused back on Buckbeak in time to see that he had bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

'This is very easy,' Malfoy drawled, 'I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet-' but before he could get any further Harry sent a silencio at him wandlessly, and the remainder of the insult didn't come out.

'Draco do _try_ to keep in mind the fact that while Buckbeak _probably_ wouldn't kill you for the insult, he is quite capable of maiming if he wishes.

'I don't see what all the fuss is about.' Pansy broke in on their conversation. 'I mean, it's why would we even want to ride a great ugly thing like this. They aren't even _useful_.'

It happened in a flash of steely talons just like Harry remembered; Pansy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling the inky black hippogriff back into his collar as he strained to get at Pansy, who lay on the ground crying, blood blossoming over her robes.

'I'm dying!' Pansy yelled as the class panicked. 'I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!'

'Yer not dyin'!' said Hagrid, who had gone very white. 'Someone help me — gotta get her outta here —'

Harry clenched his eyes shut in frustration, and was hyper aware of having to pull his magic back in as it was straining to lash out.

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Pansy easily. As they passed him, Harry stopped Hagrid.

'I'll take her. I can levitate her and be quick about it.'

Hagrid looked sheet white now, but could see that the class was going to chaos.

'Are yeh sure-'

'I'm a _Slytherin_. We look after our own.'

Hagrid frowned, but glanced down to see Pansy scowling up at him and making whimpering noises.

In the moment of indecision Harry levitated Pansy out of Hagrid's arms and headed towards the school. Theo ran to catch up.

'You make sure they stay _calm_. Draco is under a silencio. Keep it that way.' Harry barked out. Theo nodded and returned to the class, while Harry hurried on ahead.

As soon as they were inside the castle Pansy's tears stopped and she struggled out of the levitation. Harry dropped it and she fell to the floor.

'I don't need _your_ help, Potter.'

Harry was about to sneer back, but realised Pansy was swaying, and despite it being her own fault, _had_ lost a lot of blood.

'Come here.' Harry pushed magic into the command, knowing, and hating himself for it, that it was a very basic form of imperio, one which Tom Riddle had often employed. But Pansy came.

'Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur-'

'What are you-'

'Vulnera Sanentur.' Harry waved his wand over her arm the third time in a complex pattern and the cleaned wound started to knit itself together.

'_Oh_.'

'Come on. You've still lost far too much blood.'

Pansy tried to struggle, but Harry was too strong for her while she was weak from blood loss. They made quick time to the hospital wing.

Harry was rather annoyed to find McGonagall there as well as Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey turned to dismiss them but instead let out a loud yell of shock and rushed forward.

'What have you _done_?' She scolded, and both Harry and Pansy bristled.

'_We_ didn't do anything.' Pansy sneered. Harry said nothing, and pushed Pansy forward.

'Didn't do _anything_!? You're both covered in blood!'

Harry looked down to find that the front of his robes were in fact almost totally covered in blood. He was annoyed, but even more worried about Pansy.

'She needs a blood replenisher straight away, and some dittany for her arm. I healed the wounds, but if she doesn't want scars-'

'Scars!' Pansy sounded horrified. To Harry's relief Madam Pomfrey seemed to snap out of it and pushed Pansy onto a bed waving her wand over her as a diagnostic.

'Blood replenisher, if you wouldn't mind Minerva?'

McGonagall nodded and rushed off to get some. Meanwhile Harry had gone to the shelf above Madam Pomfrey's desk and retrieved the small jar of dittany. He handed it over just as Pomfrey opened her mouth to ask for it. Madam Pomfrey started dabbing it on immediately, only breaking off to measure out and dose Pansy as soon as McGonagall returned. Pansy instantly got her colouring back, but seemed to become more aware of the pain her arm had been in and tears started to fall again.

'My Mother will _not_ be pleased to hear about this.' Pansy sneered mid hic-up.

'What happened?'

'That _horrid_ man set hippogriffs against us!' She screeched.

Harry let the chaos swirl around them as McGonagall took points for disrespect and Pomfrey muttered about allowing children near anything dangerous at all. Harry waited until a still moment before drawling 'I was under the impression his instructions were quite clear. You could hardly claim they were too complicated or above your intelligence level… or maybe _you_ could.'

Pansy flushed red, but as she opened her mouth to retort back Pomfrey interrupted her.

'I won't have you distressing my patients any more than necessary, Mr. Potter. Now, is any of that _your_ blood this time?'

'No Madam Pomfrey.'

'Well then, you are free to-'

'Just one minute.' McGonagall interrupted. 'How did you know how to heal a grade seven injury. Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis implied a _Dark_ remedy.'

Harry wanted to sneer up at her, but paused as he wondered if it really were Dark. After all, he hadn't had to give anything up for it, had he? And Belleza said you couldn't shield from a Dark creature with a light spell. Were hippogriffs Light or Dark, and would it not have worked if he used the wrong type. Actually, that explained why healers were very particular about knowing exactly what caused an injury before they started healing it.

Harry frowned. 'I'd like to learn healing, I looked it up in a book, and it _isn't _Dark because it was caused by a Light creature, so it had to be healed with a Light spell.'

McGonagall was completely thrown by Harry's answer, but after a slight pursing of her lips gave Harry five points for fast thinking. She then said she had to go and check on the rest of their class and Hagrid, and quickly left.

'Do you really want to learn healing?' Madam Pomfrey inquired. Harry glanced at Pansy, who was being very quiet, but was instantly amused to see Madam Pomfrey had obviously dosed her potion with sleeping draught.

'Sleep is one of the best healers for magical blood.' She said, having seen Harry's amusement.

'Why?'

'Because our magic registers our body as safe whilst asleep, and draws our magic away from other functions in order to focus on healing.'

Harry nodded. That made sense, he was always less aware when he slept when injured or sick.

'Yes, I would have liked to take my OWLS in Healing, but there wasn't an option offered.'

Madam Pomfrey frowned for a moment, then walked to the other side of the room to collect a book.

'Read this. Perhaps you could come and visit me on Saturdays for lessons. There would be a lot of work to keep up with in order to pass your OWLS, but it is manageable, and I have been told you are _relatively_ intelligent.'

Harry smirked. This would be excellent. Only… 'Would Friday afternoons be possible?'

'Do you have a free?'

Harry shrugged and pulled the time-turner out from under his robes. Madam Pomfrey raised one eyebrow. 'And you wish to take on _more_ classes?'

'I shall of course let you know if it is becoming too much.'

She huffed. 'You shan't of course, but at least if I am seeing you once a week I shall be able to watch for signs of exhaustion.'

'Best check Her- Granger as well then.'

'Her-Granger?'

Harry's lip twitched, and he acknowledged the slip. 'She isn't ready for me to call her Hermione.'

'A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor. I haven't seen that for a great many years.'

'Oh? How many?' Harry teased, ignoring the fact he wasn't interested in dating Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey huffed, but walked away without answering.

'I expect you to have read up to chapter five by Friday. And I suggest you change your robes before heading back to class.'

Harry looked down at his robes, and was about to vanish the blood when he realised she meant Arithmancy not Care. He glanced at his watch. If he went back now he'd have time to walk down to the common room to change his robes, then go back and still have thirty minutes or so before class to read the book he'd been given.

By the time Harry had to turn back for an Arithmancy double he had read most of chapter three and headed back up towards the hospital wing, veering off towards Arithmancy. He passed McGonagall leading a sixth year Gryffindor with a tail sticking out the back of his robes and monkey ears, and could only assume that was why she had been in the hospital wing when he would arrive with Pansy.

Hermione was scribbling away at her notes at the desk they had sat at last time, and Harry slid in next to her without warning. She jumped and made a large inkblot over the last line of her essay.

'Potter!' She sighed annoyed, drawing the ink back off the page with the tip of her wand.

'Some morning, huh?' Harry said brightly, but immediately realised that Hermione must have done things in the opposite order, as she looked a bit baffled.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Oh. I went to Care first.'

Hermione huffed. 'And is it _another_ class you are brilliant in?' She asked sarcastically.

'I'm flattered.' Harry grinned.

'You _would be_ too.' She griped.

Harry laughed and settled in to pulling out his notes. Hermione went back to working on her sheet, but eventually the silence got to her.

'What happened in Care of Magical Creatures, Potter?' She bit out.

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'You are impossible!'

Harry laughed, causing a fair amount of giggling from the Ravenclaw girls who had entered and taken up their seats to the left.

'Just try to keep everyone calm after.' Harry suggested, then blatantly refused to say anything more, much to Hermione's distress. She was still prodding when Professor Vector arrived. Harry immediately focused on the lesson (and tried to tell himself it had _nothing_ to do with who was teaching), and with a huff Hermione did as well. The lesson went rather quickly, despite being a double, and Harry was pleased to note that he picked up the patterns either first or second usually, and not always behind the same person, though Morag McDougal would be a challenge for both Hermione and Harry by the looks of things.

Hermione didn't mention time travel again until right at the end of the lesson, when she muttered 'Next week I think I'll have to do Care of Magical Creatures first too. If only to avoid your taunts.' Before hurrying off to find a quiet corner to turn back in.

Harry, on the other hand headed back into the hospital wing, winking at Pomfrey and asking for a spot to change back into his bloody robes.

Harry arrived back into the hall to find the Slytherins still muttering about Hagrid.

'Do you think Pansy will be all right?' said Lillian nervously, slipping into Theo's usual seat to Harry's left. Harry raised one eyebrow at the move, but didn't comment.

'Of course she will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second.' So, apparently, could he, but for the moment they didn't need to know that.

Lillian calmed down a bit, then whacked Harry on the arm. 'You dragged me in there with those… _creatures_!'

Harry leaned in very close to Lillian's ear, so that the majority of the table couldn't hear. 'Yes, and now you have established that you _don't_ fear magical creatures, you need not go near any of Hagrid's smaller ones.'

'Politics then.' Lillian nodded, not bothering to whisper.

Harry sneered a little, but nodded. 'Always.'

Lillian tilted her head to one side. 'What is in it for you?'

'Absolutely nothing.' Harry smirked. It was mostly true (there was a small chance of increased loyalty), but Lillian would never believe it. But Harry had to keep them on their toes after all.

'That was an unfortunate start to the year's lessons.' Blaise offered, slipping into his normal seat. 'Where is Theo?' he then asked, glancing at Lillian.

'Lazing about the common room no doubt.'

'I am not Harry!' Theo said, walking up and glancing at Lillian in his spot. He huffed then slid in one down. 'Why are you covered in blood?' he demanded.

'I look good in red.' Harry promptly replied. Around him several Slytherin's choked on their food or drinks. Internally Harry smirked. It was good to know they were following the conversation.

That is just…' Theo looked at Harry, searching for the word. '-_typical_.' He settled on.

'That he's covered in blood?' Lillian asked, sounding rather disgusted.

'I imagine he means Harry's lack of response.' Blaise answered, Harry glanced at him, but didn't deny it. 'Parkinson insulted a Hippogriff.'

'Is that bad?' Theo inquired.

'Don't be so dull. Potter looks much better in green than red.' Daphne spoke up sarcastically.

'I look good in green, _Green_grass?' The teasing response was out before Harry could register what he was about to say. It went mostly above the group's head, but Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice and had to hide behind his napkin, and further down the table a seventh year swore loudly. Daphne went an instant crimson, and Harry had to resist making a comment about looking good in red too. It would be lost to a Daphne who didn't know he used to belong to Gryffindor, and would probably just be seen as taking it to far. Slytherin's were surprisingly prudish.

'Right…' Theo frowned. 'Is all that blood from you, or was Pansy bleeding too?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Your arm is bleeding.' Theo pointed to Harry's left arm. Harry pulled back the sleeve and discovered that Lillian's nails had broken the skin more then he'd thought. His arm was still under a numbing charm and he'd totally forgotten about it.

'Bother.' Harry pulled out his wand, and was about to use the same spell he had on Pansy, but then realised that he didn't know whether Lillian was Light or Dark, and whether that would affect a spell at all. 'Ferula.' He settled on instead, before pulling his sleeve back down over the bandages.

Lillian was staring at Harry's arm in horror, but was obviously unwilling to admit that she'd made the marks.

'What were Brown and Patil going on about with _Remember your tea leaves Harry!_?' Blaise asked into the silence.

'And since when were you _Harry_?' Daphne added.

Harry mentally sighed, wondering how to answer that, but Daphne's comment seemed to have de-railed Blaise.

'Why does _that_ matter?'

'It doesn't!'

'_Sure_ it doesn't. Do you have a-'

'**What** do we have next?' Daphne interrupted Blaise loudly. Harry frowned, but shrugged and pulled out his diary. Theo tried to read over his shoulder.

'It's blank.'

'So we have a free?' Daphne asked confused.

Harry glared at Theo. 'It is blank to _nosey_ people who like to read other people's diaries. We have Charms, then an elective spot. Have any of you finished the homework yet?'

The group launched into complaining about the difficulty of cleaning charms, and completely forgot about Harry's tea leaves, or asking _which_ elective Harry had. Thinking on it, if the majority of his group of friends were Dark inclined, it wasn't surprising that they struggled in charms. That you used to have to choose between Charms and Transfiguration wasn't actually all that surprising, when looked at like that, though Harry could see why the school had stopped doing it. If Harry had proven much better at Transfiguration when he was meant to be a Light little Gryffindor, he could see how that could have been a problem. It did amuse Harry to realise that Hermione was much better at Transfiguration, and always struggled in charms. Perhaps she was darker than even his friend herself realised.


End file.
